Life Fiber Harmonize: Kamui Tenketsu
by Rosalix Archangel
Summary: Ryuko isn't the only transfer student arriving at Honnouji Academy. The second transfer is a returnee from the states and is bringing with her a whole lot of trouble. She's set on a mission to find her meaning and purpose in life, armed with only her wit, common sense, and a whole lot of sarcasm. The students of Honnouji Academy won't be prepared for this transfer student.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! I decided to make my own kill la kill fanfic with a female OC because there aren't that many in the fandom. I've tried writing fanfiction before but I couldn't continue because of planning and life. Now I want to try again and this time I have a clear goal in mind. I hope you like this story and I would be more than happy to read any reviews you have for me. If you are just going to complain about the story just because it's an OC story then don't bother continuing. Hope you have a great day!**

Chapter 1: If Only I Had Thorns Like A Thistle/Swift Ascension Of A Migratory Sparrow

_Honnouji Academy Entrance _

"Whoa, today is not your day huh buddy?"

At the entrance of Honnouji Academy, an elite school ruled under the iron fist of its student council, an unfortunate no-star student was hanging nude. His body was riddled with bruises and injuries, the only thing covering his dignity was the sign which stated his crimes against the school. Below him, a girl stared at the display unshaken, as if seeing a beaten body suspended by his arms was an everyday occurrence.

"Guess that info wasn't kidding about how this school is way more… interesting." She said with a slight smirk. She could feel growing anticipation inside of her, eager to see what lies in store.

She took her first steps through the huge gate with a lax attitude. In the courtyard there were already students hanging around, it was a break time from the classes for everyone. Since she wasn't really supposed to show up for school until tomorrow she didn't really need to worry about being marked absent. The high school girl felt like performing some reconnaissance to get a feel of it. So far, aside from the magnitude of the campus and that body out front, it seemed like a normal school.

As she continued to walk around, she faintly heard the sound of another girl's very poor singing skills. Looking around for the source, she saw two girls together. One looked like an ordinary Honnouji student, wearing the standard no-star uniform and had a cute bowl haircut. She was the one singing using a banana as a microphone. Her companion had a much more aggressive disposition. She too wore a normal school uniform, one from a different school though, with a biker jacket and carried around what appeared to be a guitar case. Her hair was short almost medium length, with a single highlight of bright red. It was a good color for her.

"God, would you calm down?" The girl with the red strand said, "Listen, I wanna know what's the deal with this place, like who's the top dog around here and stuff?"

_You know, I'd like to know that myself_, the onlooker thought.

"Sure it's-!" The other one was more than happy to share until suddenly…

"Whoa look out Ryuko! BOW BOW!" The perky one suddenly pushed 'Ryuko' slightly to bow along with all the other students. They all formed a line, showing absolute perfect posture.

_Uh oh, better find some higher ground_. And with that thought, she quickly snuck away and found a seat along the high walls. She was only able to jump that high so quickly thanks to her special skills.

Meanwhile back with Ryuko and the other students, one of the school's Elite Four members, Ira Gamagori, was walking down the stairs. Mankanshoku explained to Ryuko the star system and the Goku uniforms that ruled Honno town and the school. From the information given to her, Ryuko deducted that the person in charge was obviously the student council president, Satsuki Kiryuin. Speaking of which, she was making her way down the stairs. She carried herself with an air of confidence and authority. The prime example of a person of power. Without wasting any time, Ryuko decided to make her first move.

Despite being quite a distance away, the unnamed student from earlier could still see and hear what was going on below. It looks like that Ryuko girl was picking a fight with who she guessed was obviously the one in charge. She could easily make out that the young woman being talked back to was Satsuki Kiryuin, there had been a picture of her in a couple of articles related to the Kiryuin conglomerate.

"Sorry to interrupt but I heard you had a queen bee at this school!"

_Ah, looks like that Ryuko girl is just asking for trouble, this is not gonna end well. _It didn't take a genius to figure out that, though Ryuko looked like she was pretty tough, Satsuki Kiryuin was not gonna let her get away with her disrespect unscathed.

A few one-star students were outraged and made an effort to detain Ryuko, who just beat them away with her case. She opened it and what came out was half of a giant pair of scissors in a vibrant crimson color.

"Wow, never seen a blade like that before!" The current unnamed student exclaimed. The show was getting interesting. Ryuko was making a big deal about how she was looking for the person with the other half. Yelling about how Satsuki looked as if she's seen it before. With an angry cry, Ryuko launched herself at Satsuki, expecting to hit the stoic lady. Unfortunately, outside forces decided to intervene.

"TE… KEN… PUN… SAI!"

An oversized boxing glove made contact with Ryuko and sent her flying into the crowd. The newcomer was Takahara Fukuroda, the captain of the school's boxing club.

"Oh, so that's one thing that makes this school different from others," the observer noted, "Special clothes with powers that give small fries the idea that they're big shots."

Fukuroda asked Lady Satsuki for permission to punish Ryuko, which was granted. Ryuko was not one to back down, she pushed herself out of the crowd and met with the boxer straight on. They got into a brief talk about how his Athletic Augmented Two-Star Goku Uniform was harder than hard and stronger than steel. The cliche talk that came from all overconfident assholes.

Ryuko continued with her bravado, saying she was glad that she wouldn't need to hold back her punches. Needless to say, Fukuroda was not amused.

He started his assault with what he called a left jab, a left hook, and finally an uppercut. His barrage was relentless and without mercy, standard behavior amongst two-star students.

Ryuko landed on the ground like a sack of potatoes, but she wouldn't give up. Even though her face was an awful mess, she still tried to push through so she can get the answers she wanted. With each try, Fukuroda continued to punch her back down. As the beat down continued, rain started falling and the skies darkened.

Finally, Ryuko decided to fall back by hijacking a stray scooter of a delivery guy. Fukuroda tried to stop her but she was already gone. From a distant window, the scruffy world history teacher, Mr. Mikisugi, looked on with his binoculars.

"Well, that ended exactly how I predicted." The spectator got up and stretched a little. "I think I'll stick around for the rest of the day. Something tells me that Ryuko girl is far from done." She flashed a sharp smile that remained unseen to onlookers. _This is gonna be interesting_.

_Honnouji Academy Student Council Office_

Back with the Elite Four and Lady Satsuki, the schools Athletic Committee chair, Uzu Sanageyama was reprimanding the boxing club president for letting Ryuko get away. Gamagōri was also delivering his own lecture in his usual loud and commanding voice.

"You let her mock Lady Satsuki, you let her escape, and you failed to confiscate her weapon as ordered!" His displeasure was greatly noted. "A mistake made by a member of a club that you run is your mistake Sanageyama!"

"Yeah, I know!" The green haired third year exclaimed. He fell back onto a couch and put his feet up on a table. "You think I've been punishing him for kicks here!?"

The student council had retreated into their private lounge area to discuss the recent events of today.

"And by the way, the Disciplinary Committee should've stepped in when she dissed Lady Satsuki, and that's your mistake Gamagori."

From the bar area, the schools Information and Strategy Committee Chair, Houka Inumuta, was looking up info on Ryuko. He mentioned how she caused fights amongst affiliated schools in the Eastern Kantō region.

"Such negligence," Lady Satsuki spoke, "inform our branches to keep an eye on her."

"How shocking, the toad, the monkey, and the dog all screwed up big time." The Elite Four's single female member, the Non-Athletic Committee Chair, Nonon Jakuzure, said from her personal couch. She asked Lady Satsuki, her childhood friend, why she wanted the blade.

"It's a weapon designed to combat Goku uniforms." That tidbit of info got their attention. They couldn't believe such a weapon existed. Satsuki asked for the transfer students full name.

"Ryūko Matoi, a second-year student."

Lady Satsuki paused for a second. This scenario was turning out to be interesting.

"Milady, there's something else I wanted to mention," Inumuta said.

"Something else?" Sanageyama asked. The rest of the council was also waiting to hear what this new information was about, "Is it related to that transfer student?"

"Potentially, I looked through the school's security cameras." On a screen in front of the audience was a snapshot of the feed from a camera. In full display, was our still unnamed student, sitting peacefully alone on the wall. They couldn't identify who the person was, a black hood was blocking their view.

"Who the hell is that?" Sanageyama asked.

"Obviously I can't get any data on them at the moment."

"How did they get there anyway? There was no mention of a person like that walking the halls leading to that area." Gamagori said. This unidentified student was also appearing to be a person of interest.

"That's the thing, I did some more digging through the security cameras and found this…" the screen switched to show a video. There they saw the hooded person walking amongst the others, seemingly unnoticed. Then, in a split second, they disappeared, only to reappear at their spot from which they witnessed everything.

"No way!" Nonon exclaimed, "No ordinary human can do that, aside from a person like Lady Satsuki."

"Correct," The student council president remarked. "Only someone of high caliber abilities can move like that. Unless they were wearing a Goku uniform."

"Well it's kinda hard to tell if they are," Uzu commented.

It was true though, their outfit was very hard to make out on camera. Aside from the oversized black jacket with its large hood, it looked as if they were wearing a skirt or a dress, so it was definitely a female. She had a pair of socks that were mismatched; one was checkered black and yellow and went above her knee, the other was a solid grey, cut off just below her other knee. Their long grey shoes came up over their ankles and had laces on them. Faintly there appeared to be black attachments on the bottom.

"Has there been any mentions of this person on campus still?" Satsuki asked.

"As far as I can tell Milady, it appears as if _she's_ not in sight at the moment."

The noble lady mused over this other outsider and what their intentions were at the school. Obviously, the girl in question was on a different level than that Matoi upstart so they must proceed with caution.

"Inumuta, keep an eye out for this intruder. I have a feeling they have not gone too far from here." She took a sip of her tea. "There's a possibility that they have a connection to the transfer student, who will no doubt return at some point."

"Of course, Milady." Inumuta bowed his head.

"Sanageyama, make preparations with Fukuroda to draw out Ryuko Matoi. Failure will not be tolerated this time."

"As you wish, Lady Satsuki."

_Matoi Manor _

Ryuko had returned to the ruins of her home after escaping with her life from Honnou town. Flashes of the night when her father was murdered appeared before her eyes. She thrust her blade into the ground in frustration. _So close!_ She was so close to getting the answers about her father's murder, but she couldn't get them. All because she was too weak! She cursed her inability to fight against that stupid boxing knucklehead. If she couldn't take out a soldier, how can she hope to fight the Queen herself?

"If only I was strong enough I'd beat it out of her!"

Suddenly, the ground beneath her gave way, and she fell down a long hole. Her cries of surprised bounced out of it. Partially hidden by a wall, Mikisugi held a device that activated the trap. Pushing up his hair and taking off his glasses, he looked back at the place where Ryuko was just standing.

"You should be careful what you wish for, Ryuko Matoi."

And down that hole she fell, her blade was no help in stopping her descent. Luckily, she landed on these piles of fabric that were everywhere in the secret basement. However, a cut from earlier had opened up again. The blood flowed nonstop and was beginning to soak the clothes underneath.

This was no time for resting, she had to find a way out of here. As she looked around for an exit, a voice could be heard all around.

"_**Wait, more… give me more!"**_

"Who's there!?" She turned her head back and forth, trying to find the source.

"_**More, I need more! Give me more! MORE!"**_

A dark mass sprung out from the pile of clothes Ryuko had fallen on. Ryuko tried to cut it so it wouldn't make contact but was unsuccessful.

"The hell!? Is that a sailor uniform!?" The unidentifiable mass latched onto Ryuko who was desperately trying to get it off. She found herself pinned to the wall by the strange outfit.

"_**Don't leave! Put me on, put me on!"**_

"NO! You perv!" She had no idea what was going on. How did she find herself with a sentient outfit begging to be worn by her?!

"_**Wear me, and feed me more blood!" **_It started undressing Ryuko as she squirmed trying to get away, her efforts weren't really doing much. "_**I don't want to go back to sleep!"**_

"You talk!? Since when did sailor uniforms talk!?"

"_**We're wasting time! Don't be scared!" **_That's the one thing you don't say unless you're a suspicious person… err outfit in this case! It kept chanting at Ryuko to put it on. She was freaking out really badly, asking where in the world did it learn to talk. But her question remained unanswered, with great haste the sailor uniform undressed Ryuko and forced himself onto her. It was apparently a perfect fit on her.

Ryuko's screams echoed in the basement, crying out for it to stop. Throughout this process, flashes of red lite up the walls along with thundering booms. Ryuko managed to pull herself together to stand, but she could barely manage to remain steady. Great bouts of energy we're coursing through her body, red currants of energy danced along her skin. With a loud war cry, she released what felt like a fountain of unrestrained power from inside.

At that moment, nothing would remain the same after that fateful encounter, one of many to come.

_Honnouji Academy Courtyard_

It was now after school, but many students were still remaining. A boxing ring had been set up, Fukuroda and Sanageyama stood in the center. Behind them was the unfortunate bystander of the day, Mako Mankanshoku. For some reason, they decided to crucify her upside down, Mankanshoku's skirt and shirt were just barely holding on from flashing the student body.

"Hey, new girl! You listening!?" Fukuroda had a microphone in one of his hands. His announcement was being broadcasted everywhere in Honnou town.

"An hour from now, we are going to execute your little friend! She's an accessory to your crimes of treason against Honnouji Academy. If you want to save her life quit hiding like a coward. SHOW YOURSELF!"

"How boring," The other outsider viewing everything from their spot on the wall said. "Taking a hostage is seriously an asshole move."

She felt bad for the other girl, who caught her name from all the whispers going around campus, Mako didn't do anything wrong but she was going to be potentially harmed just cause she was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"That Ryuko chick better arrive here soon. I might have to end up jumping in if the situation gets that bad." She had been hoping to avoid and attention until she became an official student, but it looks like that wish won't come to fruition.

In a separate room, the faculty of the school was watching the actions of the students that they should've had better control over.

"Mr. Principal, the student council are animals. Do something." The only sensible teacher, Mr. Mikisugi, was trying to get the staff to interfere. However, the principal was adamant that since Satsuki's mother was the chairman of the academy's board of directors they cannot defy her.

Lady Satsuki and the three other student council members watched from above the highest point of the school. She held her sword, Bakuzan, pointed down at the ground; the breeze blowing her elegant black hair, and the light of the sunset casting a vibrant light onto her school.

"Oh man, oh man this is bad!" Mankanshoku cried out. "Everyone at school is gonna see my underwear now! I should've worn my sexy panties today."

"Pfft," The mystery girl was holding back from outright laughing. "She's at risk of dying but she worries about her underwear? Mankanshoku is definitely the best one here!" She took a liking to Mako, already deciding that if Ryuko doesn't come she'll help get her out.

"Bring out the vat!" The boxing president cried out. He then demonstrated that the liquid inside it was extremely hot oil by frying a shrimp.

_Really? Of all the things you would use to torture a hostage? And why a shrimp!? _She couldn't help thinking to herself. A part of her realized this was getting pretty dangerous, but another part was in WTF mode over the school's antics.

"Noooo! If you guys dip me in the oil then everyone's gonna see right through my uniform! This is bad, this is so not good!"

"Either that girl is being incredibly brave, or incredibly stupid." Sanageyama couldn't fight off the deadpan expression on his face after hearing Mankanshoku's priorities.

"I think it's a combo of both." The onlooker mused. She took another sweep through the crowd. She could see a couple of kids amongst the teens, one looked to be related to Mako. _Guess they're planning to rescue her, how cute. _A figure wrapped in a large cloth stopped the kid from doing anything reckless.

"Oh, looks like Ryuko decided to finally arrive!" She held off from making her own appearance, Ryuko probably can handle the situation for now.

Jumping out of the crowd, Ryuko stepped on the faces of a couple of one-star students to reach her destination. Taking out her scissor blade, she stabbed at the shackles holding Mako'd limbs, freed her and getting away from the boiling oil. A couple of other students tried to stop her but they missed. The crashed on top of the breadcrumbs and landed in the fryer themselves. Immediately they scrambled to get out of it to avoid getting even more fried

"So new girl we meet again!"

"Using a hostage to get me here is pretty low." She put Mako down so her hands would be free to beat up the boxer. "You wanna fight so bad? Well, here I am so let's duke it out one on one."

"You're not in the club but I can make an exception today. Get ready!"

The bell rung, and with that, the fight began.

"I'm gonna haze you like a freshman!"

_Do people even call some students freshman in Japan? He sounds almost like those stupid stereotypical jocks back home in the states. _

Fukuroda began the fight with an onslaught of fists that bounced around the ring, ricocheting off the chains and hitting Ryuko. Despite the attack, Ryuko was standing her ground, she barely looked as if it had harmed her.

"And here comes a right straight… psyche it's actually a really a corkscrew!"

_Does it even matter if you decide to change your attack midway? You're announcing it, so it kinda defeats the purpose. _The girl from afar noted.

Ryuko didn't move an inch from her spot to avoid the attack. She took it head on, unfazed. Suddenly, the fist was stopped and her cloak revealed what was underneath.

The crowd, aka the hormonal teenage boys, started letting out cries of excitement and stared long at hard at Ryuko. Her outfit had definitely changed since the last fight. She appeared to be wearing a strange combat outfit that was borderline lingerie. It was mainly black with red lines accenting it. You could also see some more red along the underside of her hair. The outfit revealed the majority of her torso and underside of her breasts, which served to distract Fukuroda.

"Dang, she's got guts to fight in such a risky outfit in front of so many people." The spectating girl wasn't fazed to much about the outfit. It looked similar to another significant outfit she was aware of. "Though, she's got a tomato face right now."

The two locked in combat bickered back in forth about Ryuko's outfit. Going on about how she was cheating my trying to use her sex appeal to distract him, Ryuko responded by saying it was none of his business.

"You slut! How dare you! You're mocking the gentleman sport!"

"I am not!"

"Alright, in that case, I'm stripping down too."

"Wha-! Now, who's doing the mocking!"

The boxing president made a slight show of pulling down his pants a little, licking his lips and sounding like a pervert.

_Ew gross! _Our current hoodie wearing student remarked.

Instead of his pants, which Ryuko thought he was pulling down, he took off the 'soft gloves' he used to hide his real gloves. Instead of the traditional fist shape, they looked more like blocks of red cement with spikes along the knuckles. The president started getting way too over excited about finally using his gloves full potential. With a maniacal shout, he pulled a chain that released even more spikes along the solid block.

"I bet you're asking yourself _why did he wrap them_? If I didn't the challengers from other schools would be too scared to fight me!"

_That asshole! I bet he doesn't have any real skills, it's all because of that uniform and not his own abilities. _She hated people who got arrogant by relying on tools instead of actual work. _People like that have no substance once the real battles come up. _

"I don't know the rule of boxing but I'm pretty sure that's illegal," Ryuko stared back unfazed, "Oh well, bring it on!"

The bell for round 2 sounded out.

Fukuroda wasted no time in attacking Ryuko again. Apparently, he thought since he could see what she was hiding underneath, he would be able to tear her apart. With great force, the glove made contact with Ryuko. There was the faint sound of something cracking. The teenage boys of the audience were eagerly waiting to see Ryuko get naked. Too bad that it wasn't her outfit that was falling apart!

Fukuroda's glove was crumbling before his eyes. He couldn't believe it! His invincible glove didn't make a single dent in Ryuko's outfit!

"Looks like your gloves not the only thing that turns to steel… so does my outfit!"

Feeling frustrated, the boxer continued to try and attack. Desperately hoping one of them would push through Ryuko's defense.

"Geez, you call those punches! Cause I'm not feeling anything!"

"Whoa, what's she wearing?" Nonon asked out loud.

"I think it's a Goku Uniform." The councils resident information hacker responded. This caught the attention of Lady Satsuki, who seemed more interested now. From the corner of her eye, she saw the second newcomer of the day sitting along the wall again. Far enough where they wouldn't be spotted immediately.

"It appears as if both of the new students have returned." At that remark, Gamagori, Nonon, and Inumuta followed her line of sight and saw with their own eyes the other intruder. Their hood was still covering their face and Inumuta couldn't pull up any data on them yet. A part of him was feeling frustrated at the lack of progress, yet at the same time, he felt excited at the prospect of new data to be analyzed.

Having enough of the boxers useless hits, Ryuko decided to retaliate with vengeance. "Ok, now I get to have some fun!"

Her outfit seemed to tighten up and like she dodged the attacks with astounding speed and agility.

"Left jab!" She swung the handle of her blade into his face.

"And a right hook!" This time she thrust her blade into the guys back, he cried out in pain.

"And now, an uppercut!" Using all her strength, she pushed the handle of her scissors into his chin from below. She sent him flying with a K.O., falling in a heap like a sandbag.

"And for dessert, a right straight!" Her final attack, Sen'i Soushitsu, completely destroyed the Goku Uniform!

"Impossible!" Sanageyama couldn't believe what he was seeing!

"A Goku Uniform…" Gamagori stated.

"...was defeated!?" Nonon was in shock as well.

"Her scissor blade is powerful!" Inumuta was taking note of Ryuko's weapon and filing the data away in his head. Very faintly, you could see a small glowing red thread flying away from the rest of the shreds. It flew to Ryuko and was absorbed by her outfit, it briefly glowed a soft rainbow light.

"No, it isn't her blade," Satsuki remarked.

Ryuko wasn't done yet though, she still had business with the school president.

"Now it's time to finish you off!" She swung her weapon at the defeated student and sent him flying towards Lady Satsuki at the top of the tower. A wall of one-star students formed to stop the impact, but some blood was still moving. The Elite Four members with her made their own barricade and got the majority, unfortunately, a single drop slipped by and landed on Lady Satsuki's face. You could practically hear a pin drop.

_Aw crap, Ryuko you done fucked up now! _The hooded student had to fight off the urge to facepalm herself. She couldn't believe that Ryuko decided to bite off more than she could chew! The girl just defeated a club president and instead of leaving to rest she was jumping into the deep end by poking at the lion.

With a quick swipe, the president wiped away the blood. Her expression remained unchanged.

"How dare you!" Sanageyama had enough of the transfer students disrespect towards his Lady. He made an effort to climb into the ring but was stopped.

"Stand down." Satsuki Kiryuuin's voice echoed down from her pillar, "New girl, where did you get your hands on that outfit?"

Ryuko used her foot to and launched the microphone on the ground into the air. She caught it quickly and brought it to her mouth.

"I got it from my father."

"Really?"

"Yeah really, and are you seeing this scissor blade? It was left behind by the same scumbag who killed him!"

_So that's what this is about. The classic protagonists' parent died and now they want revenge. _The other student on the wall started to get up, knowing she'll have to make an opportunity for Ryuko to get away soon.

"And now, you're gonna tell me… who this belongs too!" Ryuko shouted out, "Satsuki Kiryuuin."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: So Sexy She Might Pass Out/Playing For Both Sides Of The Field

_Honnouji Academy Courtyard _

The two girls remained in a standoff. Ryuko had just demanded Satsuki Kiryuin to tell her where her father's killer was. However, there was no way in hell that the great Lady Satsuki was just going to comply with Ryuko and tell her what she wanted.

"Ryuko Matoi is your name right?" Satsuki spoke first, "Then you must be Isshin Matoi's daughter." This confirmed it for Ryuko, the student council president did know something about her father's murderer.

"I knew it! You knew who my father was!" It took a great effort for Ryuko to talk. The steam and sweat being exerted were quite prominent. It appears that she had reached her limit. She fell to her knees, feeling weak and woozy.

"_**You're bleeding too much, Ryuko."**_ The voice that only Ryuko could hear said.

"You said you wanted blood, you getting full now?"

"_**No, but in about five minutes you're going to lose consciousness."**_

"Why didn't you say that before!?"

Ryuko was definitely in deep trouble. She couldn't move too well and she had already antagonized the student council. Unless some miracle occurred, she wasn't going to be able to get away like last time.

"Guess that's my cue." A single student wearing her black hoodie backed up a bit to give herself a running start. Once she reached the ledge she leaped! Instead of falling to the ground, she had flown above the heads of the surrounding students and landed in front of Ryuko, joining her in the nearly destroyed ring.

"Pardon me!"

"What the-!?"

"No time for questions, you better get going now Ryuko Matoi!" The voice coming from the new person was definitely a female teenager.

"Grr… dammit!" Ryuko knew she couldn't stay so without any complaint she ran towards the exit. "We'll pick this up later Satsuki Kiryuin! Count on it!" And with that last statement, she was gone.

"What a pain, she should've just left earlier." The one left behind let out a sigh.

"You there," the president was still in the same spot as before. This was the perfect opportunity to find out who else they were dealing with. "Remove your hood and state your status!"

"Yeesh, no need to get all testy about it."

"You little-!" Sanageyama's patience was wearing thin. First, he had to deal with that Matoi chick, and now there was another new student who was defying Lady Satsuki.

"Sanageyama, restrain yourself."

"Milady," even though he didn't want to, he complied.

"Well then," the person who all eyes were now focused on moved their arms to take off their jacket since there was no need to remain hidden.

"My name is Shinkou Akaito, a second-year transfer student starting tomorrow!" The girl-Shinkou Akaito-gave her introduction as if she was announcing it to a normal classroom.

Without the jacket, it was much easier to see what exactly the newest girl looked like. The new student's eyes were dark grey almost black. Her hair was pure white with a part on the left side, half of it was down at a medium length, the rest was styled into pigtails with grey ribbons in them. Her uniform was definitely unlike the others: it was a sleeveless light grey shirt with the standard sailor uniform front, a black bow sat proudly on her chest, the bottom was a high waist corset style skirt, the corset was black with yellow laces in the front and the skirt itself was a dark grey. Two belts crisscrossed along her waist, one was a normal black belt and the other was a checkered band. Along her arms were grey arm warmers that were on the long side, they stopped at around her hands leaving her fingers free. She had the same socks and shoes as was displayed in the screen from earlier, only this time they could see that there were wheels on the bottom of her boots. Around her neck was a headset and a choker with a rose on it, and finally a metal earring in her left ear.

"Whoa! Another transfer student!" Mankanshoku was getting excited about making another friend with someone new. She could tell that Shinkou was a good person since she helped Ryuko escape.

"Shinkou Akaito, what business do you have with Ryuko Matoi?" Satsuki asked, "Are you her cohort for her trivial revenge?"

"Nope! I didn't know anything until a few minutes ago." She said so bluntly, Sanageyama wanted to do a facepalm so badly right now. _What the heck is that girl thinking!?_

"Oh, care to tell me why you helped her get away then? Do you intend to oppose me as well?" Satsuki Kiryuin said with a dangerous glimmer in her eyes.

"I helped Ryuko because it wouldn't be any fun if she couldn't fight another day."

_Wouldn't be any fun?_

"I don't get this girl! Is she just doing all this for _fun_!?" Jakuzure was baffled.

"Hmm…" Inumuta contemplated her words. He did agree that if Ryuko was easily caught today, then future new data wouldn't be presented. He wisely kept his opinions to himself though.

"As for my opinion on you Lady Satsuki," Shinkou looked straight ahead and met her gaze with the icy beauty. "I'm not officially a student until tomorrow so I am neither against or with you."

"Cut the bullshit you-!" Sanageyama finally snapped and was making an effort to get up in Shinkou's face to beat some sense into her. He didn't get very far though.

"I'd appreciate it if you left me alone for today senpai." No one saw exactly how, but Shinkou had knocked down the kendo captain onto his back. One of her rollerblades holding down an arm, a small knife held at his neck. In her dark eyes was a predatory look that also pinned him.

All around, cries of outrage from the one-star students, and gasps of surprise from the no-star students could be heard. None of them could believe what they were seeing, some no-name stranger got the drop on one of the Elite Four!

"That monkey! What the hell is he doing!?"

"It's inexcusable that he let the other transfer student attack him! He is bringing shame to the Elite Four's name!"

"That may be, but this confirms our suspicion that Shinkou Akaito is skilled."

"Sanageyama!" The student council president addressed one of her council members. "I will not ask another time, restrain yourself!"

"... Yes, Lady Satsuki." He responded.

"As for you," After moving off of Sanageyama, Shinkou locked gazes with Satsuki. "I will allow your actions for now. However, be aware that you have become a person of interest to Honnouji Academy."

"Wouldn't have it any other way Lady Satsuki." She flashed a dangerous smile in response.

"As for Ryuko Matoi, she'll be back eventually," she turned around, proceeding to exit off the tower. "Leave her be till then."

"Lady Satsuki, you're as dazzling as always."

"Jeez dude, you have a crush on her or something?"

"Shut up! Leave now and don't come back until tomorrow you bitch!"

"You'll have to do better than that Sanageyama senpai! I've been called worse in my hometown!" Shinkou began to laugh out loud. She excused herself out of the ring and was about to find a place to squat for the night.

"Oh, Shinkou!" Until an incoming high school student launched themselves onto her back.

_Honnou Town Mankanshoku Household _

Ryuko was trying to process everything that was going on. She remembered riding the cable cars down into the slums, then she woke up in a sketchy doctors office with a freaking pervert on top of her, who turned out to be Mako's dad, and now she was sitting in the Mankonshoku's household with that other new chick next to her.

"Wow, I'm seeing stars! You've got a heck of a punch!" Mr. Mankanshoku said good-naturedly, with a really bad nosebleed.

"I'll say she does! I was in trouble at school and she saved my life!" Mako informed her day.

"You were totally badass! All swinging that scissor blade around dressed like a hooker!" That kid from earlier this morning who tried to rob Ryuko was Mako's younger brother. "Only a psycho would fight with their boobs hanging out!"

"Shut it!" Ryuko knocked him down. "I got my reasons for that you dick!"

"Whatcha do that for? I carried your half-naked ass back her dammit!"

The sliding door from behind opened up and revealed a very pretty housewife who Mako resembled a lot. This was Mrs. Mankashoku, Mako's mom.

"If beating the bejeezus out of my hubby and Mataro makes you feel better, you just go right on ahead." She said so sweetly with a smile.

"Thank you for your hospitality Mrs. Mankanshoku! And for inviting me to dinner." The white-haired girl next to Ryuko said. "Oh, you left before I announced myself back at the school! I'm Shinkou Akaito, a transfer student like you, only I start tomorrow."

The night air in the slums was filled with the bowls of dogs and other strays. The other inhabitants were in their homes and enjoying their own meals.

"What the-?" Ryuko took a look at herself and noticed she was bandaged up.

"If you're wondering who patched you up it was daddy!" Mako told Ryuko, who stood up to take a look at all the bandages. "Believe it or not he's a back alley doctor! His claim to fame is he's killed way more patients than he's saved."

"Yeah, that's not a good thing." Ryūko felt a little worried after that tidbit.

"Well, you're definitely a lot more skilled than the back alley doctors I've met! And way nicer Mr. Mankanshoku."

"Please, at least the dead ones can't sue the crap out of ya, am I right or am I right?"

"That's right!" Mrs. Mankanshoku pushes her husband aside to set a pot of food onto the table.

"I hope you're hungry. It's not fancy but it's filling!"

"Dig in! My mom is the best cook in the world!" Mall pointed at each plate of food as she talked. "Over there you've got some croquettes with I-don't-know-what and a pot of miso soup with all sorts of unknown things in it!"

"Oh don't listen to her, I only use non-poisonous ingredients." She said in a way that was intended to be reassuring. Ryuko still looked kind of nervous but Shinkou seemed pretty at home with it.

"Wow! This looks so good! This is way better than the scraps you find on the streets." Not one to waste food, she had grown up with the idea that you should always be grateful for any kind of food.

"Get ahead before it's all gone!" Mataro had already begun to chow down on his dinner.

"Guts!" Another guest had arrived in the room. It was a small dog wearing its own hoodie. It climbed onto Ryuko's lap and began to eat her share.

"Whoa! Down Guts! Bad dog! Your bowls outside!" Mall threw the dog out the window. But he just jumped back in.

"He eats with a lot of gusto so we call him Guts!" Mataro explained.

"Awww! He's so cute!" Shinkou took some of her croquettes and fed them to the dog.

"Eat up little ladies, you're looking pale after all that hemorrhaging Ryuko!" Mr. Mankanshoku said.

"Don't just sit there eat!" Mako began to shove croquettes into Ryukos mouth. Shinkou couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Dinner was enjoyed with a lot of enthusiasm and joy. It was a nice change for her. She couldn't remember the last time she had a good meal with a group. Their laughter echoed into the night.

_Honnouji Academy Sewing Clubroom _

_The masses, they're such fools. Pigs in human clothes domesticated by the establishment. They were born to be govern, by myself and Honnouji Academy. _

"Using the Goku uniforms as our weapons, we will carve a path to humanities future." Satsuki Kiryuuin, accompanied by Honnouji Academy's Sewing club president, Shirou Iori, walked down the halls from which the Goku uniforms were made.

"I've always marveled at how our schools makes students wear military-inspired uniforms." She continued with her usual cool tone. "The boys high collared uniform comes from the army, and the girls uniform comes from the navy. In our country, the uniforms our youth wear are just for learning." They continued their walk, rows upon rows of Goku uniforms hung all around. The sound of sewing machines filled the space inside.

"But at Honnouji Academy we have designed our uniforms for combat. They will become the symbols of our control over the pigs. You members of the sewing club are at the heart of our conquest and liberation of humanity."

"Thank you for your words of encouragement Milady," Iori responded with a salute.

"Tennis club captain, Omiko Hakodate, senior class T, reporting." The two were then joined by Sanageyama and a blond pig-tail girl with a strange scope and visor on her head.

"Are you ready for the Hokkaido Interleague Match?" Lady Satsuki asked.

"Yes ma'am, the club members are training hard as we speak. Those northern hicks will feel the might of Honnouji Academy, and you Lady Satsuki. They'll be shaking in their shoes." The other student responded while kneeling on the ground behind her.

"We've gone through a lot of trouble to hide the goal of this match." The three-star student added. "If the tennis club wins, the academy gets control of all northern Japan. So don't screw this up." The warning in his voice could be heard clear as day.

"Understood sir."

A clothing dresser approached the platform they were standing on from above. Inside it was a special white dress that had two red stars in front, and what appeared to be yellow tennis balls underneath the skirt of it.

"A gift from Lady Satsuki," Iori explained to Hakodate. "A Tennis Spec Athleticism Augmenting Two-Star Goku Uniform."

"I'm getting my very own two-star goku uniform! I'm honored!" The tennis player was overjoyed at receiving such a prize. She bowed again to Lady Satsuki. "Thank you Milady!"

"Just see to it you succeed."

"Without a doubt Milady." Satsuki then headed towards an exit. "I'll make sure the tennis club trains even harder, we will win the match at all costs."

Satsuki Kiryuin sat down on her usual thrown, her faithful butler, Soroi Mitsuzo, pouring her a cup of tea.

"Why don't you wear a goku uniform miss? You're more than worthy." He inquired his lady.

"I have my sword, it is more than sufficient for me."

"Then perhaps it is a question of the uniform being worthy of you."

Satsuki Kiryuin gave a quiet laugh at that and continued to drink her tea.

_Honnou Town Mankanshoku Household_

After eating dinner together, the Mankanshokus and Ryuko went to bed. Shinkou had left earlier saying she didn't want to impose.

"_It's fine Mako! Thanks again for letting me come over for dinner." She put her roller blades on and stood outside the back alley doctors office. "I'll see you guys tomorrow in school!"_

"_Hey wait-!" Ryuko still didn't get a chance to ask the strange girl why she helped her. With great speed, Shinkou took off and disappeared into the streets. _

Ryuko was still wide awake while the others slept away peacefully. She looked to the side where she saw the strange uniform hanging.

"Hey you…" she tried talking to it. "Are you awake?"

It didn't respond back, just hanging there like any other clothes.

"I wish I knew what the hell you are, Senketsu…" Ryuko thought about how they met in her father's basement. After he had forced her to wear him, she couldn't believe what she looked like. She was in a state of shock at how scantily clad she was. She had tried to take him off, pulling at the large extensions on her chest and the suspenders, shouting at it to get off.

She should've realized that it wouldn't come off so easily. At some point, she had stretched the outfit too much and it had sent her flying into the ceiling. Ryuko had remained unharmed but she still didn't understand what was going on. Senketsu had said it was their power, how he had awakened after drinking her blood.

"_What are you, really?"_

"_I don't know…"_

"_What!? Don't give me that! You were just telling me how you worked."_

"_I can explain the current phenomenon, but there is still much I do not know." He paused for a bit to find a way to explain it. "What you call memory… I have gaps in mine. I can't remember many things."_

"_Well then, what do you remember?"_

"_I remember the man who made me: he had a beard, an eyepatch, and he wore a white lab coat, he was stout, wore sandals, used a cane, and he had a mouse on his shoulder."_

"_That sounds exactly like my dad!" Ryuko jumped back to the ground. _

"_Dad?"_

"_Yeah, he's my father: Isshin Matoi. I'm Ryuko." She introduced herself. "Why did he make you? Hey… if I got you then maybe I can beat those assholes!" She got excited at the idea of finally paying back those guys in Honnouji Academy. _

"_You're coming with me… Senketsu!"_

"_Senketsu?"_

"_Yeah, everyone needs a name, even you! And since my blood woke you up it's perfect, cause Senketsu means 'fresh blood'." She wrapped one of the cloths around her into a cloak, preparing for battle. "Here I come, Satsuki Kiryuin!"_

The memory faded, and Ryuko woke up to find that the morning had come. Mako's cries could be heard.

"Oh my god Ryuko! Wake up! We have to hurry and eat breakfast!" She was panicking about getting ready as she munched on a piece of toast. "If I'm late again I'm gonna be expelled! Hurry, hurry!"

Without a moment to lose they were on their way up in the cable cars. As they passed by all the neighborhoods, the differences between all of them were startling.

"Big gap between the rich and the poor here huh?"

Mako, who had been dozing off while standing woke up so she could explain to Ryuko why that was the case. "That's cause the city is ruled over by Lady Satsuki!" She then informed Ryuko the way people were separated amongst each tier, as well as how much their school status affected their lives. Pretty soon they had reached the entrance. Waiting for them was a familiar white-haired girl with headphones blasting music away, her school bag hanging at her side. It was a black standard bag, only there was a strap instead of a handle on it. Catching sight of them, she took the headphones off and walked towards them.

"Morning Mako! Morning Ryuko!" She greeted them with a slight smile.

"Good morning Shinkou! It's nice to officially meet each other at school!" Mako greeted back with enthusiasm.

"Hey…" Ryuko wasn't sure what to make of her. On one hand she did save her butt yesterday from getting caught, but on the other hand, she didn't fully understand her reasoning. It didn't seem like she had any malicious intentions, but Ryuko was still a little nervous around her.

They walked together past the gates and kept making small talk.

"Oh, that reminds me! Hey, Ryuko my mom said that-" as Mako kept talking, a bunch tennis ball came sailing at her face hitting it straight on.

"Ugh!" Ryuko stared in disbelief.

"The hell!?" Shinkou too.

"... place to-stay then-it's cool-if-you stay-with us-if you want." With each pause, another barrage of tennis balls beat up her face. It was pulverized and red all over.

"I think we've got bigger things to worry about!"

"I'm impressed you're still standing Mako." Shinkou deadpanned.

"Ok, what's the big idea!?" Ryuko asked the culprit.

"Huh, I take it you're the transfer student that was rude to Lady Satsuki." Standing in front of them was the girls' tennis club captain, Hakodate, proudly wearing her new goku uniform. "And you are the other transfer student who showed up out of nowhere yesterday."

"I am to leave a lasting impression senpai." The rollerblader said with a small smirk.

"As a member of the club, Mako Mankanshoku hasn't fulfilled her obligations. So, we're purging the girl."

"What she do that was so wrong?" Ryuko demanded.

"Oh, she just skipped yesterday's club practice." The shark tooth girl replied. "And anyone who fails to come to practice will suffer the 110 million cannon-ball serves!" Standing behind here were a bunch of carbon copy club members with all their rackets out. The captain's especially oversized one was sparkling. "But you're not even in the club so but out!"

"What!?" _This was ridiculous! _Ryuko thought. "Mako wasn't at practice yesterday because that jackass boxer was holding her hostage!"

"I don't think hostages intentionally want to be kidnapped anyway," Shinkou commented.

"Yeah, well she needed permission for that…" Hakodate didn't really care about that part at all, she was just looking for an excuse to pick on Mako, partly because she was a no star and partly because she was associated with the transfer students. "Begin!"

On her cue, the tennis players started their assault of tennis balls at the three girls. One of which was smart enough to get out of the way quickly with Mako behind her for safety. Ryuko stayed in place and blocked it all with her scissor blade carrier.

"Are you kidding me!?" She really didn't get the bullshit these academy jerks were all about.

"Mako I got this, but you better split or you're gonna be late!"

"Ok!" She made her quick getaway around the club and was heading to class. Shinkou decided to stay and watch, she was confident that she could get to school on time regardless is she continued to watch the showdown. Although, she did make sure to stay out of the tennis soldiers' line of sight.

"So… does this mean you wanna take her place?" Hakodate looked back to Ryuko and asked.

"Might as well, I kinda owe her for dinner and a bed." She didn't appear to be that worried over her situation.

"Ryuko I know you're doing this to help Mako, but you really should try not to antagonize the students here."

"You should listen to that other transfer student, she seems to know how things work in Honnouji Academy. Though you are funny." Hakodate opened her right eye, the scope on it began to adjust and change shape. "But if you think your stuff just cause you beat Fukuroda think again!"

"Hah! I'm gonna shred those Goku Uniforms right off your bodies!" She prepared herself for battle. "Come on Senketsu!"

But nothing happened, she was still dressed as an ordinary high schooler. Senketsu hadn't activated to cover her in his scantily clad form for protection.

"Ryuko, I hate to ask this but… do you know how to use that uniform you're wearing?" Shinkou could feel a sweat drop on her head as she stared at the black haired girl.

"Hey, Senketsu! Come on let's do this! What's wrong with you man?" She tried to get him to work but nothing was really helping. Hakodate was not amused, she expected the transfer student to be better than this.

"She's talking to her clothes," the blonde haired girl remarked. "We haven't even started and I'm already disappointed." Her lenses changed, from green to blue. She had enough of this bullshit, she was gonna murder that bitch. "Die!"

"Give me a sec I'm not ready-!"

"Ryuko, most enemies aren't going to let you prepare yourself," Shinkou said dryly. "And if they did then they're pretty stupid."

With reckless abandon, an avalanche of tennis balls was fired. Ryuko was trying to hold her ground but as a normal girl, it was impossible. The balls were giving her bruises on top of her other bruises from yesterday's fight. Very quickly, she was knocked into the sky and fell into a pool of water below a ledge.

"Love! That's it? Wasn't much of a challenge."

"Give the poor girl some credit, you guys know everything about how to use a goku uniform, she just got hers yesterday."

"And what about you? Are you going to fight in her stand?" She pointed her oversized racket at the remaining student.

"Not me! This is my first day in class and I can't miss it." She casually skated past the senpai. "I'll be going now senpai. But a word of advice, I don't think this is the last you'll see of Ryuko."

"Sanageyama was right, she is a strange girl." Hakodate didn't care about what she said. As long as she had her two-star uniform she was unstoppable.

_Honnouji Academy 2nd year class K_

"Today we have a new student again." Mr. Mikisugi introduces. "This is Shinkou Akaito. She had attended school in America for the last few years and has returned to Japan for high school."

"Oh wow! I didn't know you were a foreigner Shinkou!" Mankanshoku said with joy.

"You can take the other empty seat next to Mankanshoku, Akaito-kun."

"Fine with me."

She walked past the other no star students. Careful to avoid some of the wandering hands of a few guys. She sat herself down and got out her sketchbook and other supplies.

"Hey Shinkou, what happened to Ryuko?" Mall asked in a whisper as if the teacher cared that they were talking in class.

"She got beat by those tennis girls from earlier, but don't worry I'm sure she's going to come back to get revenge."

"Yeah, that sounds like Ryuko alright!" Mako then began to eat her lunch in class. "Do you have any plans today Shinkou?"

"Hmm… yeah, I do," Shinkou returned her attention to the board while doodling. "I need to figure out my living situation so I'm gonna have to talk to the student council."

"Oh, then good luck! I hope they don't try to beat you up like they did Ryuko."

"Relax, I'll be fine!" Mankanshoku then fell asleep at her desk. _That's Mako for you_, Shinkou thought fondly.

_Honnouji Academy Student Council Room_

The Elite Four and Lady Satsuki were convening like usual to discuss matters of the school. Most people didn't dare to approach them, much less no-star students, so it was a bit of a shock to hear that Shinkou Akaito was asking to see them. Lady Satsuki allowed her permission to be seen. She was still curious about what her intentions were.

"Shinkou Akaito," She addressed the girl standing in front of her. "I didn't expect to see you so soon after yesterday's event."

"Nice to see you again Kiryuin-senpai." She greeted with no fear.

"You've got some nerve to just show up here! I still owe you for that move you pulled." Uzu Sanageyama was trying very hard not to get up and teach her a lesson.

"I take it that you feel like getting served again Sanageyama-senpai?" She looked at the delinquent in the eye easily.

"Ha, the monkey getting showed up by both of the new girls!" Jakuzure was enjoying seeing her fellow Elite getting irritated.

"I read in your file that you are from America correct?" Shinkou turned towards the voice, seeing a blue-haired teenager sitting at the bar counter, typing away at his laptop.

"Yep. Specifically California, it's got a much bigger Japanese community than other states so that's why my Japanese isn't so terrible."

"I see…" Inumuta continued his typing. "And what made you choose to transfer back to Japan?"

At this question, the other student council members subtly paid close attention to the answer.

"That's simple, I was kinda tired of America so I wanted to come back to Japan. As for why I chose this school, which I'm sure is the real reason you're asking…" She flashed them a sharp smile. "I heard a rumor on the streets that this place was on a whole different level compared to other schools. I was just curious."

"And that's all? Just for curiosity sake?"

"Just for curiosity sake." Inumuta again felt a kind of kinship with her. A fellow human who was only interested in what was different and new.

"And why have you come to us this time?" Gamagori asked. Standing quite tall compared to the shorter student.

"Oh, that's right! I wanted to inquire about my living conditions." She opened her bag as she talked. " I did some asking around and found out that if I want a relatively standard home I would have to reach one-star status. However, the quickest way was to apply for a position as a club president." From out her school bag was a bunch of paperwork she had been carrying throughout the day.

"I would like your permission to form the photography club." She then handed the papers to Gamagori.

"And what makes you think that Lady Satsuki would approve of this club?" Though he remained strict, and still questioned the student's uniform choice, he was impressed that she took the effort to research and complete the paperwork beforehand.

"I wouldn't dare assume that Lady Satsuki would approve of this immediately, I just felt like asking instead of not trying." She smiled back and stood with perfect posture. She could tell that Gamagori was a student who upholds the rules to the T.

"It's fine Gamagori." Lady Satsuki said. "I give my approval for the photography club to be allowed."

"Thanks very much, Lady Satsuki!" Shinkou was relieved that it was approved. Otherwise, she would have to sleep outside again, not that it would be the first time but for once she wanted to sleep in an actual home.

"In return though, I would like you to submit to the student council all photographs that you take. As well as accept any commissions made by either me or the Elite Four."

"Of course. Does that mean I also have permission to take pictures of the student council?" She was hoping it would be possible, after all, they were a very interesting looking bunch.

"You may." Satsuki butler poured her another cup of tea and took another sip.

"Wow, that tea smells so fragrant! Way more impressive than the kind from the states." The blend smelled very unique yet she couldn't name any specific tea leaves.

"Thank you for the compliment Miss Akaito." Soroi kindly responses.

"Since you are now a club president, you are to submit a club activity log every Friday, each month you will file an expensive report, and a request for the next month's budget, you also have to file a club room request form, a club member organization chart and a list of family, and you must attend club president council meetings every morning at 7:00 a.m., is that clear?" Gamagori listed all the necessary paperwork that she needed to complete routinely as a method of intimidation. He expected her to give up and abandon ship of this flimsy, half-hearted attempt.

"Clear as crystal! I've already got the papers for my expenses, got permission from one of the teachers to use a classroom, I have my own equipment to set up as well, and the only member so far is me with no family." She retaliated with a detailed report of her finances. "Anything else I missed Gamagori-senpai?"

The toad was left speechless, he didn't expect her to come in prepared.

"I get that since it's very sudden for me to come with a proposal for a club that you would assume I didn't have a good plan made." She smirked at him with amusement. "But believe me when I say I don't do anything half-assed."

"Very well," Gamagori addressed her with the appropriate amount of respect. "You will also receive a one-star goku uniform-"

"Oh, sorry I don't need one. But thank you for the offer." She bowed in respect to her seniors and then left with a smile. Behind her, the council members stared at her retreating back.

"Lady Satsuki, why did you so easily approve her club?" Jakuzure didn't quite get the other girl's reasoning.

"Simple, her activities may prove to be useful to us." She put down her cup. "In addition, she seems to have a better head on her shoulders than the Matoi girl."

"Indeed, She has quite an interesting record on her." Inumuta scrolled through the screen on his device. "She has relatively high test results, impressive physical prowess, but she's most well known for her creative activities."

"Oh, like what dog?" As the Non-Athletic Committee Chair, Nonon was a bit curious at the mention of her creative activities.

"She's received awards for paintings and photography, is known to be a skilled musician, and has a renown blog about her homemade clothes and fashion."

"Dang, guess you can't judge a book by its cover." Sanageyama was slightly impressed.

"I'll have to see if she's a musician that can compete with my skills at some point. But I bet I can still pummel her into the ground."

"Regardless, Sanageyama I would like you to check in with the girl's tennis club."

"Milady."

_Honnouji Academy Tennis Courts_

The classes had just finished and club activities were being held. As the new photography club president, Shinkou had to figure out what her first activity would be. As she was coming up with some ideas, the white-haired girl kept an eye out for Mako. Since she was still in trouble with the tennis club from this morning, it was a high possibility that they might try something again now that classes are over.

Since Mankanshoku wasn't in the classrooms, she headed towards the tennis courts. There were courts all around with those same carbon copy club members. She could see a few shooting tennis balls like bullets at targets. The shots looked like they could kill an ordinary person. Deciding not to waste her time, she took a few shots at everything with the portable camera she carried around. Farther down the courts she found her friend… who was tied to a pole and getting the crap beaten out of her?

"Mako!" The girl picked up the pace to rescue her. Close by, she heard the sound of metal getting smashed apart and saw the club president taking a swing at a Hokkaido shaped target.

"Looking good Hakodate." Sanageyama complimented her.

"Thank you, sir! It's all thanks to my tennis spec goku uniform I got from Lady Satsuki." Of course, because none of the students can actually do anything unless they wear those special uniforms, Shinkou wasn't particularly fond of those that only relied on outside help rather than their own skills.

"The tennis club is gonna own Hokkaido at the match. You can bet on it." As she got closer she could hear Mako's gasps for breath between each tennis ball to the face.

"Explain." Sanageyama's attention turned to Mako, who was surrounded by a ring of club members firing shots.

"We have an unmotivated club member so we're purging her."

"Son of a-!" Shinkou was about to jump right in and stop them but someone beat her to the punch.

"That's enough of that." Ryuko had arrived at the scene and had blocked the onslaught with her case again.

"Ryuko!" Mankanshoku was shocked to see her.

"About time you got here Ryuko!" The other girl joined them and started untying her friend from the pole.

"The new girl's come back." The only male in the vicinity commented. He was itching to see what Ryuko was gonna do now.

"Here for another beating huh?" Hakodate made her way to the trio.

"As if!" She pointed to the sky in an impressive pose. Shinkou couldn't resist and took a quick picture. "This time, I'm gonna knock you all on your asses!" On her right hand was a new accessory. It was a red glove with a pin to pull on the side. _Oh, guess Ryuko can actually use Senketsu this time_, Shinkou was relieved that she had come prepared this time.

"Let's do it Senketsu!" The pin came off and Ryuko quickly transformed. There was a flash of red sparkles and then it looked as if her outfit swallowed her up. Once it was done, Ryuko was seen wearing the risqué outfit from yesterday.

"Ooh, that looked painful and embarrassing you masochistic stripper." Omiko couldn't help but add in.

"Hey to each his own shark mouth!" Shinkou defended her friend.

"Oh bite me, I'm not a stripper!" Ryuko yelled while her face was flush with embarrassment.

"Could've fooled me." Her army of tennis players lined up behind her. As one they launched an attack. "Ready! 110 million serve!"

The mass came flying at them, delivered with great speed and accuracy that normal humans can't achieve. Ryuko took out her scissor blade from the case she still held. She waited at the right moment and then swung! In midair, the tennis balls stopped. They dropped to the ground and fell apart. She had chopped them all so finely that they were now just fuzz on the wind. Hakodate was just barely holding in her growls with a strained smile.

"Fault! You're disqualified, new girl!" Sanageyama called out. His arms crossed as he observed the fight.

"What!?" Ryuko couldn't believe the bullshit he was spouting.

"I'll give you credit for evading Hakodate's attack… but slicing balls in half is against the rules."

"Oh no-" Shinkou can already guess what card the guy was gonna pull on them.

"Sure you won the fight but you lost the match."

"Huh?" The Kamui wielder was so confused. She didn't understand anything the bastard was saying.

"You do know you're standing on a tennis court right?" He looked at her with a disapproving stare. "So if you didn't win according to the rules of tennis you didn't win!"

"What!? Oh, come on! Now you're getting picky!? What about what happened yesterday!?"

"Yeah well, that was yesterday."

"You mother-! This is crazy! When we were boxing we-"

"Doesn't matter you're disqualified!"

"This argument is turning into its own tennis match." Shinkou couldn't help but smirk at the pair arguing with each other. She could also feel a growing spark between them, though she couldn't tell if the chemistry was an attraction or the beginnings of an explosion.

"No! She totally won!" Mankanshoku decided to intervene with her Mankanshoku logic. She struck her pose, her arms crossed above her head and a spotlight on top of her. Shinkou took a picture while trying to hold back her laughter. The seniors stared back confused and allowed her to continue with her argument. Mako went on about how even though Ryuko lost the match because she saved her yesterday with the power of friendship she won and that everyone knows that if you win with friendship then you win in life. She scolded them for cheating and then proceeded to say that Ryuko will win even in a tennis match. Throughout the whole talk, Mankanshoku was managing to perform visuals that represented everything she was saying.

Shinkou couldn't help herself anymore. She was on her knees pounding the ground while making an effort to not laugh so hard. She knew Mankanshoku was being 100% serious with her talk, and that's what made it hilarious because Sanageyama and Ryuko were speechless. However, Hakodate was not deterred.

"Ah ha ha," she held her racket behind her head and laughed. "If she wants to challenge me, the captain of the tennis club to a tennis match, then it's her funeral!" At that, Hakodate's face twisted into an expression of animalistic joy. Her scope was now on its red setting.

"Here you go! Knock her socks off." Mall handed Ryuko a tennis racket while everyone else was still dumbfounded, aside from a laughing photographer who saved the picture of Sanageyama's face.

"Alright I gotcha." Ryuko just accepted the situation as it is and started to feel pumped up for the fight. "Come on then, let's do this!"

"Good luck Ryuko!" Shinkou finally gathered her wits and encouraged her friend.

News of a tennis match between Omiko Hakodate and Ryuko Matoi gathered a large crowd of no-star students to witness it. They had moved to a proper tennis court, but it had spikes along the walls that boxed it in. Sanageyama was to serve as ref between the two girls.

"This will be one game and one game only!" His voice resounded throughout the arena. "Now, who's gonna serve first?"

"I got your back Ryuko!" Mako cheered in the stands with the other students on her side of the field.

"Ryuko! Remember this isn't like a normal fight!" Shinkou hoped her advice would be taken into consideration. Though it didn't look like Ryuko was that worried.

"If the rookie wants to serve it's fine by me." Hakodate, with her club members in the stands on her side, also didn't look that worried either. She was confident that as the president, this would be an easy win.

"Awesome! Then let's get this thing rolling." Ryuko bounced the tennis ball a bit. "Watch out, here it comes!" She made a powerful serve that sent the ball into flying at her opponent.

"Back at ya!" Hakodate received it with ease.

It bounced on the corner of Ryuko's court and looked like it was going to go out, thankfully Ryuko got there in time and sent it back. The hit, however, caused her skirt to fly so a paparazzi of teenage boys took advantage. The only actual camera person in the stands did take some shots, but at Omiko and Ryuko's forms when they hit the ball.

Though the president was caught off guard she managed to hit the ball right back at Ryuko. She was able to get behind the ball, but the power in the hit cause the ball to fly through Ryuko's racket, destroying the net.

"Love-15!" Sanageyama made the first call.

Ryūko tossed the useless racket aside. It wasn't going to be much help against a player wearing a goku uniform.

"Nice reflexes."

"I'm just getting warmed up! And speaking of warmed up I hope you are. Because you're about to feel the might of my Tennis Spec Athleticism Augmenting Two-Star Goku Uniform." The tension was rising between the two.

_Who the hell names these things? That's a mouthful!_ Shinkou thought to herself. Somewhere on the other side of campus, a lab coat wearing student sneezed.

"Motormouth!" Ryuko sent another shot to begin. Immediately it got sent back. "This time, I'm ready for it!" The ball made contact with the rim of a new racket, but instead of flying back, it was still spinning and then hit Ryuko's face.

"Love-30!"

"Too bad, I knew you were gonna do that." The blonde-haired girl watched as Ryuko was flying through the air. When Ryuko landed, she was put in an upside down position that showed off her assets. Needless to say, there were a few nosebleeds.

"Hey stop looking you pervs!" Shinkou made an effort to stop some boys from taking even more pictures by punching them.

"I put a special spin on that one."

"Whoa, you're flashing the crowd Ryuko!" Mall called out.

"If you don't want to be the fap materials for these losers get up girl!" Shinkou put her own two cents in.

"Okay, that does it!" She readied herself for another spin. Her kamui tightening up while charging power. "Here we go!" The red details on her outfit started to glow, and she was about to deliver a powerful serve. Unfortunately, the power behind her shot caused her racket to crumble into pieces.

"Ryuko! I told you! This isn't like a regular fight where you rely on brute strength!" The white-haired girl was getting frustrated, and she couldn't interfere without getting her reckless friend disqualified.

"And fault!" The green haired monkey said with a smug look on his face.

"Oh come on!"

The match continued after Ryuko got another racket, but the serve was too high and went out of bounds.

"Double fault! Love-40!"

Mankanshoku had fallen asleep for a sec while her companion continued to take pictures. Immediately her snot bubble popped and she woke up.

"Ryuko! This is your last shot!"

"What are you waiting for? Hurry up and serve already!" Hakodate was eager for the match to end so she could put the new girl in her place.

Ryuko was getting frustrated now, it felt like nothing was working!

"Ryuko! Use your scissor blade!" Senketsu finally spoke for the first time in the game. "Trust me, it's the only thing strong enough that can hold up against our power!"

"Got it! Mako, Shinkou! My scissor!" The two of them pulled the blade out of the wall and threw it to Ryuko. She caught it and took a loose thread from Senketsu. Using the tools she had, she made a tennis racket that could handle her.

"Ok then! I'm back in the game!"

"That's not regulation!" Hakodate and Sanageyama wouldn't stand for this. The referee blew his whistle.

"Faul-!" Before he could finish the call, a backlight began to shine from atop the tower.

"No." Lady Satsuki has arrived to witness the tennis match. She looked down from her pedestal, her Bakuzan held in front of her. In a commanding voice, she spoke to the students below.

"It's fine Hakodate. Keep playing. Show her the power of your two-star uniform."

"At once!" The tennis player saluted and bowed her head.

"Milady!" Sanageyama followed as well.

"Same as always…" Ryuko couldn't stand the sight of Satsuki Kiryuuin. "You standing up there on your pedestal acting like some queen. Giving orders to your slaves down below. What a poser."

"I'm just here to observe." A thin smile on the president's lips as she talked.

She definitely fits the image of a queen, maybe even a goddess. Shinkou was also looking up at Satsuki. She was neither resentful or in awe at her. She didn't really have as much of a negative feeling towards her like Ryuko, but she wasn't so ready to bow her head like all the others. She never looked down for anyone, no matter how impressive or commanding they were. That was why she didn't try to blend in with the others yesterday in the courtyard. She'd rather hide away somewhere else than easily submit to another. But she couldn't deny that a person like Satsuki Kiryuin was worthy of respect and an impressive character. _Maybe if I continue to observe I might understand what it means to have a drive or goal in life like her._

"Let's see how much power you can draw from that kamui." The light behind her continued to shine.

"You bitch!" Ryuko readied her scissor blade as if she was gonna swing at Satsuki. "How do you know this thing is a kamui!?"

"Oh please, your opponent is waiting over there."

Ryuko gritted her teeth in frustrated. She knew that she wouldn't be able to get close enough to Satsuki Kiryuin from where she was. She still had to deal with the nuisance in front of her.

"I'm gonna use you as target practice to loosen up before the Hokkaido match!" Spurred on by Lady Satsuki, Hakodate was more than ready to finish off Ryuko.

"Huh?" She switched her scissor blade back into racquet mode. "Let's get you loosen up then!"

She delivered a much better serve now that she was using her scissor blade as support. Hakodate still managed to send it back.

"I've got my training to fall back on, she's got nothing!" She gritted out with effort. When she finally made a full swing she looked ahead to see Ryuko getting close to the net.

"Who needs training when you're pissed off!" Ryuko's face was twisted with righteousness fury. Hakodate was starting to feel nervous, as Ryuko continued to hit the ball back on her, she tried to use her own racquet as a shield. However, the force of the hits just kept bouncing off the pseudo shield until she was finally sent flying. The crash into a wall caused cement spikes to rain down into the court. Hakodate was also coming back towards Ryuko, she was screaming through the air. Quickly switching back to regular mode, Ryuko carried out her finishing move once again. Faintly, a small red string was absorbed into the kamui.

"You did it Ryuko!" Mako cheered.

"Nice job!" Shinkou joined in as well.

"Aw man, what a bummer. Looks like today's game is a wash." Hakodate was knocked out and lied down on one of the remaining spikes. Her nudity in full display for all the boys to see.

"HEY!" Shinkou once again started pounding their faces into the ground. "How dare you stare at a girl while she's unconscious!? You disgusting perverts!" She had found a spare blanket in the area and covered the former two-star student up.

Ryuko turned back to see Sanageyama standing in front of her. A couple of rows of one-star students behind him.

"Not quite, You cocky little bitch." Sanageyama was livid that another member of a club he was responsible for was defeated by Ryuko. His left eye was even twitching. _Whoa, I thought that was only a thing you see in anime?_ Shinkou thought to herself. She had a feeling this wasn't finished yet.

"Wait, Sanageyama! She's right. It's over, the new girl wins." From behind him, Satsuki Kiryuin decides to come down using a set of stairs attached to the top of the tower.

Everyone was in shock that she had chosen to step into the destroyed court. The students, aside from Ryuko and Shinkou, who stood next to her, backed away in respect.

"Now that we're face to face again…" Ryuko was done with waiting for a chance to beat the answers out of the school's ruler. "I wanna know if you're the one who killed my dad!"

Without any warning, Lady Satsuki swung her blade at Ryuko. The slash had created an actual mark on the kamui.

"What the!?"

"If you wish to know the answer… fight me for it." The long-haired beauty had taken Bakuzan out of its sheath. Her stance showing she was ready for battle.

"Ryuko! Try to beat her writhing two minutes, any longer and you'll pass out again!" Senketsu warned his host.

"Maybe you shouldn't be drinking so much my blood!" She was getting tired of being told she had a time limit with wearing Senketsu.

"Secret Sword Bakuzan. Its blade is sharper than yours… it can cut through anything. Even a kamui." The light reflecting off the black blade only added to the impression it gave off as a magnificent sword.

The heiress took a step forward to swing once again. Her imposing figure began to overshadow Ryuko who was clueless on how to respond. All she could do was block it with her scissor blades.

A sonic force was created from behind her, sending students flying. Shinkou however, managed to hold her ground.

"I can't keep this up!" It was taking all her remaining energy to hold back Bakuzan. "She's too strong!"

Senketsu was starting to exert massive amounts of steam, Ryuko feeling herself getting weaker and weaker. She wasn't going to be able to hold on!

"Enough!"

Shinkou was not going to sit back this time! Before the two could react, a quick kick was delivered between the blades. What caused the two girls to back away was Shinkou's shoe, or rather the wheels attached to them.

"Ryuko! I know you won't like this but we have to go! You are in no position to fight after that match!" Shinkou stood firm against Lady Satsuki, her left knee bent and ready to deliver as many kicks as needed.

"Impressive." The noble young lady remarked. "Not just anyone can push back against Bakuzan, and with something as unconventional as roller blades."

"Believe me, I live for unconditional!" Shinkou flashed her own smirk. Ryuko had to concede and realize that a retreat was in order. Grabbing Shinkou's hand to stand with her, she backed up to where Mako was holding her silver case.

"Next time I see you we're gonna finish this thing! Let's bail guys!"

"Okay!"

"Hey be careful!"

With a final release of steam, the trio used it as coverage to escape. Satsuki moved out of her fighting stance and put Bakuzan down.

"Forgive me Milady, I underestimated her." Sanageyama apologized.

"Demote Hakodate to no-star, and set up an Interleague match with the sumo club to Hokkaido." She issued her command calmly, then resheathed her blade. "Just as I thought, kamuis are quite powerful."

Satsuki couldn't help but noticed that the girl from earlier who had asked to form the new photography club, had helped to protect the former tennis club president. She even fought off those disgusting no-star pigs who had no shame in starring at Hakodate. A noble act indeed, she thought.

"You have my attention, Ryuko Matoi."_ As well as the other transfer student, Shinkou Akaito._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Junketsu/Tenketsu

_Honnouji Academy Student Council Room_

At the highest point of Honnou town, was the private office of Satsuki Kiryuin, heiress to the world-renowned Kiryuin conglomerate. She was an imposing figure of true elegance and power. The noblewoman was the supreme ruler of this island, and she single-handedly governed it with an iron fist.

Inside her office, she recounted a memory she shared with her father as a child. She had accompanied him to his lab and saw the most beautiful outfit she had ever seen. Locked away in a glass case was another kamui, one of pure white and icy blue. Its name was Junketsu, she was told that it would be her wedding dress.

She couldn't wait to grow up into a young woman, to be the first and only wearer of Junketsu. She yearned for that experience, yet she was still so naive to what a wedding dress truly was and what it implied. Returning to the present, Satsuki clicked her heel and the windows of her office opened to let the light in. All around her was the expanse of her creation, her Honnouji Academy. She did not take note of it, however. There was only one thought running through her head.

_It's unthinkable that someone else was first!_

_Honnouji Academy Class 2-K_

Ryuko, Shinkou, and Mako were for once having a relatively normal class day. They were sitting through Mr. Mikisugi's lecture regarding Germany and Adolf Hitler during World War II. Mako was sleeping like always while holding up her textbook. Ryuko was giving off a rather intense glare at their teacher. If looks could kill then Mr. Mikisugi would've died ten times over. Shinkou was actually taking notes, unlike the majority of the classroom while simultaneously doodling in her sketchbook.

It was filled with various outfit designs, rough sketches of people and landscapes, and the occasional lyric or musical score. To anyone else it looked like a mess, only Shinkou could work out the system she had created in it.

Aikuro Mikisugi was not unaware of Ryuko drilling holes into the back of his head. As he continued his lecture, sweat was dripping down the side of his face with his back to the class. He needed to come up with an escape plan soon.

The final bell rang for the day and classes were over. The scruffy teacher quickly packed up and walked out with Ryuko following closely behind. Shinkou was tagging along as well since Ryuko had informed her what happened after she got knocked down by Omiko Hakodate the first time. She was curious to see if their teacher was as creepy and perverted as Ryuko painted him to be.

When their teacher turned around a corner, he wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Wha-!?" Ryuko gaped in alarm. "Where the hell did he disappeared to!?"

"Mr. Mikisugi is pretty skilled," Shinkou remarked, not as irritated as Ryuko was.

"Oh, Ryuko! Shinkou!" Their other friend Mako Mankanshoku came flying at them. Ryuko caught her while Shinkou avoided impact. The girl with the red highlight spun her around over her head and then placed her on the ground carefully.

"Wandering around the halls together I see!" Mako commented with a happy smile on her face. When Ryuko put her down she saw a note stuck to Mako's uniform.

"What the-!?" _How the hell did he do that!?_

"What's it say Ryuko?" The white-haired girl of the group whispered.

"'See me after school at my place - Aikuro Mikisugi'!" She crumpled up the letter in her fists. "That shifty bastard!"

"His signature was pretty cool though." Shinkou joked to try and get Ryuko to calm down. She remembered how after they got away from Lady Satsuki the second time she asked Ryuko what happened while she was gone. The reckless girl was a bit unwilling to share info with her, it was to be expected but she reassured Ryuko that she was her ally through this no matter what.

In exchange, she informed her friend that she had gotten permission to form a club and become a one-star student, but had declined the new uniform. Ryuko was a bit pissed off that she had decided to take part in Satsuki Kiryuin system, but the one-star student, in name only, reminded her how she needed a home and she didn't want to impose on the Mankanshoku family. Ryuko still wasn't too happy but she let it slide for now. It helped that Shinkou had chosen to not wear the stupid uniforms that the student council enforced and become like all the other jackasses.

Ryuko and Mako returned to their home in the slums while Shinkou headed towards the address the student council had given her. As a one star student, she got to live in a standard urban apartment. It had 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a balcony, a kitchen, and the usual utilities. For some people, this would be considered just an average home, but for people like Shinkou and even Mako, this was a great luxury.

Since it was just her, Shinkou decided to convert one room into a studio for her projects and club activities. She didn't have that much furniture or possessions so the home was still partially empty. She made herself a quick salad and began her work for the photography club. Even though it was made with the intention to just have a roof over her head, Shinkou was not going to be lazy about her club president duties.

She uploaded the photos from the day's events onto her laptop, which she saved a lot of money for, and started editing. She figured a good starting project would be to post up the photos of the tennis match on the school boards. The single student shifted through all the photos and chose the ones that expressed Ryuko's ferocity and passion and the few of Lady Satsuki as regal as ever.

When attending the first club president meeting she wasn't that scared of all the other two-star students with their unique goku-uniforms. Though a few tried to gang up on her, she fought them all off. She had gotten permission from Gamagori to post the pictures throughout the school, but technically only the ones of Lady Satsuki. She managed to sneak one or two photos of the student council president with Ryuko edited in. As promised she also submitted an envelope of all the photos she took to the student council. When she approached the Elite Four, all of them had very different yet similar auras around them.

Sanageyama had his feet on the desk in front of him while leaning back. He still looked kind of pissed off but made no attempt to trash talk her. Gamagori retained his strict and impressive stature with an air of professionalism, emitting the impression worthy of his title as the Disciplinary Committee Chair. The smallest and only female member, Miss Nonon Jakuzure, looked as sweet as sugar with her bright pink hair. But Shinkou could tell she was as poisonous as her namesake underneath it. She gave a respectful bow to her, technically since the photography club was a non-athletic club it meant she was her superior. The final member was Houka Inumuta, the school's Information, and Strategy Committee Chair. She couldn't really get a clear read on him as a person, except that he was probably the most intelligent of them all. Since the Elite Four could ask her to get certain photographs for them, he was also her superior and would in the future occasionally interact with him. Shinkou didn't get a chance to really talk to him but she could tell that he was also knowledgeable in the ways of being a smartass.

Shinkou pulled herself out of her thoughts of yesterday and continued to follow Ryuko down the halls.

_Honnou Town Aikuro Mikisugi Home_

When Ryuko showed up at Mikisugi's house, he didn't expect her to bring another girl with her. Shinkou Akaito, the other transfer student in his class. He read through her files the first time he heard about the girl transferring. Nothing showed up to prove she would be dangerous, not even after doing some research with the help of outside sources. Still, he was also skeptical about letting her in on what was going on with Ryuko.

"Um… Ryuko?" He pulled the angry student aside to talk to her privately. "Are you sure you're okay with letting her in on everything?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with it." She argued back. "I already talked to her, and I've decided that it would probably help me more if I had one or two more people backing me up."

"But you are aware that she is a club president now right? How are you sure that she won't betray you down the road?"

"I've thought about it, but I talked to Senketsu and he said that we can trust her to not harm me."

"Alright, if you say so." The scruffy man let the two of them into his abode. They sat themselves down onto the only sofa in the room. Mikisugi parked himself on the window ledge.

"Ahhh… we have a problem." He rubbed the back of his head. "I saw the way you were staring at me during class all passionately. It would be bad for both of us if people started gossiping about our relationship." He joked good-naturedly.

"If by passionately you mean with murderous intent then yeah, she was giving you a passionate glare sir." Shinkou decided to make her own joke in response.

"The only relationship we got is the one my fist is gonna have with your face freak show!" She got up close and pulled on the man's shirt. Her fist in question cocked back and ready to swing.

"I knew it, you can't keep your hands off of me." He then proceeded to unbutton his shirt. Ryuko got all flustered and backed off.

"Look, I don't know what you want but what I want is some info." She sat cross-legged on the sofa and avoided eye contact with Mikisugi. Her friend was not making matters better since she was laughing softly. "Like who you are and how you know about Senketsu? You said you'd tell me if I beat that Hakodate chick remember. So come on let's have it!" Mikisugi slid next to Ryuko, resulted in a tight fit for the three of them. He leaned back on the couch and his shirt was open to reveal some impressive abs.

"A man's word is only good on the day it's made, after that yeah, not so much." He said without any care of how Ryuko was gonna respond.

"Word of advice Ryuko, when you make deals with shifty characters, always try and get some leverage so they can't trick you." Shinkou wished the other girl would understand that not everyone is going to just give her what she wants just because she threatened them. Ryuko's face was starting to get redder and her patience was running low. Suddenly, she stood up and got her scissor blade out, pointing it at the main with the sunglasses. Knowing not to test her too much, Mikisugi pulled his hair back and removed his glasses.

_Dang, our teacher is pretty hot!_, Shinkou couldn't believe the stark difference between the before and after. It was a great disguise.

"They're called life fibers."

"Huh!?"

_Life fibers?_, privately Shinkou realized that the phrase was somewhat familiar to her.

"They're living fibers woven into clothing for combat." The half-naked man continued his explanation. "Fabric of a one-star uniform is made up of 10% life fibers. The fabric of the two-star uniforms have 20%, see how it works?"

"I guess that explains the power difference between the one and two-star students," Shinkou said.

"When worn by humans these special fibers enhance strength and reveal special abilities."

"Now that you mention it." Ryuko put down her weapon and recalled the red strings that always showed up after she destroyed a goku-uniform. "That must've been a life fiber."

"It was…" the teacher fixed an intense stare back on Ryuko. "Also there are outfits that are made entirely of life fibers, these are called the kamui."

"Is Senketsu one of those?"

"Now it makes sense why you're so much stronger than the other students who wear only 10% to 20% of life fibers." _I guess it was worth it coming to this school, I finally got some answers to my own questions also. _

"Uh huh, and the only ones who know about the secret of life fibers are the Kiryuin family and your father Isshin Matoi. The Kiryuins wanted the secret all to themselves, but the only way to do that was to get rid of Dr. Matoi and steal the kamui he was developed."

"How come you know about this?"

"Yeah, where do you fit into this Mr. Mikisugi?"

"Because I hate the tyranny of the Kiryuins." His glare turned hard at the mention of the influential family. "Dr. Matoi and I were working together to try and put an end to their plans for world domination."

"Seriously? What's the point of world domination? Sounds more like a pain in the butt. And what's with villains going for something so cliche every time?" Shinkou leaned back into the couch and started getting comfy. Mr. Mikisugi continued with his story, explaining how he was the one that got Ryuko and Senketsu together in the basement. All of them had convened back onto the couch, again it was a tight fit with the older man getting closer to Ryuko, who still had a blush on her cheeks. _He's probably not going to try anything since we're minors. This is probably just an act to divert attention. _Shinkou realized throughout the talk. It was working slightly on Ryuko but she wasn't so easily fooled.

"Fine whatever! So did that Satsuki Kiryuin chick kill my father or what?"

"I'm still not 100% sure about that." He replied smoothly.

"Then I guess I'm gonna have to beat the truth out of her. I can't wait!" Ryuko tightly clenched her fist at the thought of fuming it out with the high and mighty queen.

"I don't think Kiryuin-senpai is the type to kill anyone," Shinkou said with honesty.

"And why's that?" Ryuko didn't quite get why the other girl wasn't agreeing with her.

"It more of a hunch, but she doesn't have the disposition of a murderer. Believe me, I've met plenty of those kinds of people, as well as the ones who are skilled at hiding it." The people she spoke this part to filed away that piece of information for another time.

"Whatever you do, don't blow my cover. I infiltrated the academy to find out what the Kiryuins were up to. So at school you two are students and I'm a teacher. Make contact only if it's safe."

"Of course sir. I wouldn't dream of interfering with your work." The calmer one of the two replied.

"Although if you're here you're welcomed to make contact if you want?" He flirted shamelessly with Ryuko. With a swift movement of her leg, the kamui wearing girl had her blade poised to slice the man if he dared to get closer. The front of his pants ended up ripping in the process.

"How about my foot makes contact with your ass, sound good to you?" You could tell she was getting fed up with the teacher's ridiculous show.

He let out a sigh. "You really need to work on your sense of humor." After he made the statement he got up and put a safe distance between himself and the weapon.

"Calm down Ryuko, he's just trying to mess with you." The girl in the grey uniform was worried that someday Ryuko's temper was gonna bite her in the ass soon.

"I've got another question before I go! When Senketsu powers up, how come he turns into a sleazy garter-belted bikini?" She couldn't deliver that question with a straight face as she hoped to.

"I guess your dad was into kinky stuff like that."

Shinkou managed to stop herself from snorting at that. She knew that Ryuko wouldn't appreciate the joke.

"You're kidding!"

"Yes I am, I have no idea why." The older man smiled at the two "there's a lot I don't understand about the kamui, you'll just have to find those answers yourself."

_Liar, he probably knows a lot more than he lets on. _Shinkou decided not to speak about that for now. It was obvious that some plan was going on in the background. Whatever it was, she just had to be prepared.

_Honnouji Academy Sewing Club_

Deep within the Honnouji Academy Sewing club, a dangerous experiment was being commenced. An unfortunate student was strapped to the operating table. In a separate room, Iori and Inumuta were observing the experiment. Fabric containing 50% life fibers were taken out and the club members began to sew it to attempt to create a five-star goku-uniform.

So far everything was running smoothly, the measurements were perfect, alterations were done quickly, and finally the activation of life fibers. There was a quick flash of sparkles and the test subject started to go out of control. He sent the operating student's crashing into the walls all around.

"Get security in there! Fire all tranquilizer rounds!" The sewing club's defense squad, armed with tranquilizer guns quickly assembled and released their ammo. From the smoke came out an oversized human being that had lost all its reason. A few of the darts had stuck onto him but it didn't slow him down at all.

Inumuta quickly got in front of the behemoth, the stars on his goku-uniform flashing. In his hand was a device that ran a quick scan on the incoming object.

"Analysis complete." The teal haired young man shot a sharp jab into the center of the monster with great precision, causing the uniform to come undone. Now that it was safe, Iori walked into the room as well, arms tucked into his pant pockets looking cool as can be.

"Thanks for handling that Inumuta." He spoke through the orange face cover he always wore. Careful to avoid the other bodies on the floor.

"You stopped it at the test fitting stage, all I did was unravel the threads."

"True but if a three star like you hadn't been here we wouldn't have stood a chance."

The duo turned to look at the naked student who passed out. His body covered in bruises once the uniform had been destroyed.

"The subjects outfit had a life fiber thread count of only 50% and he lost control." Inumuta thought back to Ryuko and her special outfit. "But if a kamui is composed of entirely life fibers, how can anyone survive wearing it? If that Matoi girl's uniform is a kamui then…"

"Then Lady Satsuki will act accordingly." Iori finished the statement. He knew the young lady well enough to guess what her next move would be.

_Kiryuuin Manor_

At the same time, Satsuki Kiryuin had decided to return to her family manor for once. Soroi faithfully followed behind her as usual. She was greeted by the standard bow from the maids of the house. Though she was not here for a social call. She continued down the halls until she reached a section of the house that was meant to be blocked off from others. A few guards of the area attempted to ask her to turn around, they couldn't disobey their mistress, Satsuki's mother.

Growing tired of them, she knocked the men aside.

"I don't have time to argue with idiots like you." Undaunted, she walked on until she reached her prize. Marching up the steps to a sealed off case, she unlocked it after a machine scanned her palms. What laid inside was a white kamui that had been waiting to be taken outside for so long.

"I've come for you… Junketsu."

"How could you just stand by and let this happen Soroi!?" A dumpy looking man with a toothbrush mustache joined them. "Explain yourself!"

"Well if it isn't Master Kuroido." The taller man greeted.

"Lady Satsuki, you know your mother has forbidden anyone to remove that outfit, now please return it to the containment unit."

"I will not." Satsuki Kiryuin had never end obeyed the whims of anyone before and she wouldn't now.

"This won't do! The care of this manor has been entrusted to me, Takiji Kuroido, Steward to the Kiryuin family!" He proclaimed, proud of his status and his title. "Even if you are the lady of the house I cannot allow such willful behavior!" He was either too foolish or too arrogant to assume Lady Satsuki would comply with his demands.

"Cannot allow it? Who do you think you're talking to?" Spotlights turned on and illuminated her where she stood. The long-haired young woman proceeded to undress without any shame.

"There is a lady trying to get changed here. Get out you peasant!" Her blue eyes hardened until they were as sharp as Bakuzan. Kuroido turned away while shielding his gaze with his hand, Soroi blocked his view with a cloth that he held on his arm.

"Lady Satsuki! You're not really going to try the kamui on!?"

"I'm not just trying it on," her uniform fell to the ground in a heap, she then ripped open the wrapping and pulled Junketsu out. "I am fulfilling my ambition!"

"Please Milady! If you put it on now you might not survive it!"

"Calm yourself! Clothing is meant to be worn." Satsuki sliced one of her pinkies across her sword's blade, her blood spilling out. She held Junketsu close to her, her blood dripping down onto it from above.

"Take my blood Junketsu! It is the eternal vow between you and I; the crimson thread of our covenant."

The uniform remained still until it soaked up enough blood. Its eyes opened wide, a look of hunger in them. Like an animal it latched itself onto the girl that gave it her blood, it's potential host.

Lady Satsuki could feel the strain as the kamui tighten and bound itself onto her. It was forcing her to bend backward as the process continued. Her small gasps of air becoming strained.

"Lady Satsuki!" The two butlers cried out in concern.

"Hold your tongues and watch!" She shouted out after steadying herself. She bent forward and held herself up on the containment unit. "Ask not the sparrow how the eagle soars! You aspire to nothing more than the shallow thoughts of commoners!"

Her voice continued to rise as she fought to say her words.

"I will not allow anyone to beat me to my own ambition! My will is absolute!" Her eyes became even more determined, she could feel Junketsu power coursing through her. "A kamui is just clothing! And I shall make it bow to my will! Aaaauughhhhhaaaa!"

With a resounding war cry, blue energy flashed and crackled like lightning, until it came together and shot through the sky like an arrow. This was the moment from which Satsuki Kiryuin's power, had reached a plain of its own.

_Honnou Town One-Star Apartments_

While dozing off at her desk, Shinkou suddenly woke up wide awake. There was an ominous presence in the air as if a sleeping beast had decided to wake up. She opened the door to the veranda and stared off into the horizon. Faintly, past a large expanse of woods, she thought she saw flashes of blue, the icy blue that always reminded her of the student council president.

_Hmmm… it looks like the playing field has changed_, Shinkou thought to herself. She had a feeling school was going to be particularly chaotic tomorrow and felt a small sense of worry forming deep within her. It was a strange sensation, a first in a long time.

Releasing a deep breath, Shinkou wrapped a blanket around herself since she was just wearing a sleeveless nightgown. The pajamas themselves were a familiar shade of grey reminiscent to her uniform, there was even a similar black bow in the front.

"I guess tomorrow is going to be a big day… we'll have to finally show everyone who you are old friend." Shinkou could feel her white hair softly moving against her cheeks, enjoying the stillness of the night air, the calm before the coming storm. As she looked to the stars, she reflected on how everything was progressing compared to her life before. No longer was she squatting between alleys, homeless shelters, and rooftops. She had actual friends that weren't trying to plan her death in secret. She was even finally getting some answers over questions that she had since she was a child. She knew it hadn't been a mistake for her to come to Honnouji Academy

The girl with the grey eyes returned to her desk to finish the work she brought home. Whatever happens tomorrow, she would just do her best. That was all she could really do for now.

Further down the island, the other kamui Senketsu could also feel the change. His host taking note of the goosebumps forming all over. At the time she didn't give much thought over it. Just going to bed without a care in the world, not knowing the next school day would be a turning point in her quest for revenge.

_Honnouji Academy Courtyard _

"_Yawn_…" Ryuko released a rather loud yawn, the bags on her eyes pretty obvious.

"Whatcha yawning for? Didn't you sleep?" Ryuko's fellow roommate asked.

"Yeah, you looked like you got less sleep than I do." Shinkou sympathized with Ryuko about the problems that came with a lack of sleep.

"Nah ah, I feel like something bad is gonna happen." She explained with a tired voice.

"Uh oh, I got the same feeling too…" The pig-tail girl said.

The trio stopped when they noticed a large gathering of students were present. They were holding up traditional Japanese banners with the Honnouji Academy crest on it. There were also some walls that formed a U shape around them. From up top the tower, a flash of light was turned on. It blinded the girls who were covering their eyes while trying to see what was going on.

In a separate classroom, Aikuro Mikisugi was observing everything.

The light had dimmed down enough to reveal a long staircase that led up to Satsuki Kiryuin, standing tall and proud as always.

"Satsuki Kiryuin!" Ryuko grunted. She was getting pissed off again just from looking at the other girl.

"Correct Ryuko Matoi." Lady Satsuki replied.

"Is this a thing now? The two of you always greet each other with full names." Despite the obvious tension, Shinkou couldn't help but be a smartass as normal.

"Hmph! I got to hand it to you this is some welcome!" Ryuko gestured to the display as Mako gaped in awe. Shinkou just stood there crossing her arms against her chest with an even stare at Lady Satsuki. "You got something on your mind or are you just gonna stand there looking tough!?"

With a clack of her heel, Lady Satsuki began the descent down the stairs to meet them. _How the hell can she walk down all those stairs so fluidly? And how are they so stable despite the height? _Shinkou didn't really see the point of the red stairs, though she admitted it did add flair.

"The last time I saw you, you said we would quote finish this thing." The long-haired girl said with ease.

"Well aren't you the conscientious type!" Ryuko stared back with defiance. "Hey Mako, Shinkou. You better get back."

"Will do! I wanna live a long and healthy life." She zipped away to safety.

_Wise choice Mako_, Shinkou nodded to Ryuko but she chose to stick closer to observe the battle. To the side she saw the Elite Four watching their ruler and Ryuko, she decided to join them.

"Good morning to you senpai." She gave a quick bow and positioned herself next to Inumuta, the only member she was slightly more comfortable with. The only one who greeted her back was Gamogori with a small nod.

"Congratulations you have the honor of being my first offering to Junketsu!" Satsuki Kiryuin had finally reached the ground, her chin raised high as she talked.

"Junketsu? Purity? Didn't know there was anything pure about you." Ryuko couldn't believe the irony.

"I think 'purity' suits Lady Satsuki quite nicely." Shinkou quietly muttered to herself. Making sure Ryuko didn't hear her. Though the regal lady wasn't the innocent type of purity, there was no doubt that her ambitions and absolute will were pure. Not a single trace of self-doubt or any other disgusting intentions could be seen when she would speak of her ambitions.

To her side, Inumuta had clearly heard her comment but gave no response. Internally he was amused at how even though Shinkou was an ally to Lady Satsuki's enemy, she still gave her foes the proper respect. Unlike Ryuko Matoi who would never admit to ever respecting her enemies.

"Allow me to show you." She flipped the three bands on her left arm down, starting up the transformation. The needles took her blood and fed Junketsu the energy it needed. After the blood traveled throughout the kamui, Junketsu came apart off of Satsuki Kiryuin. It engulfed her and power was coursing through her body. When Junketsu finally came back together, Satsuki was dressed in a very different outfit.

Like Ryuko's outfit, it barely covered her in certain areas that were best kept decent. However, though the colors were a very big difference between the two, Lady Satsuki's outfit felt more… complete.

"Life Fiber Override: Kamui Junketsu!"

The one-star students had looks of pure awe, with blushes of red on their cheeks. They put their hands together and clapped at the beautiful visage that was Lady Satsuki Kiryuin, the Queen of Honnouji Academy.

"What the hell is that!?" A look of panic on Ryuko's face.

"You're not the only one with a kamui! This is Junketsu!" Satsuki stood proud and showed herself off without any shame.

"Let's do this Senketsu!" Without any delay, Ryuko pulled the pin and was once again in her barely covered form. The no-star boys cheering for her with nosebleeds and lusty gazes. Ryuko, unlike her opponent, was still so embarrassed about wearing so little clothing in front of people.

The battle between the two girls was about to begin, they marched forward to meet in the middle.

"That why you were scared yesterday? Cause you sensed her outfit?" Ryuko asked her partner.

"_**I have to warn you Ryuko, your opponent is much more powerful than you."**_

"Thanks a bunch for the pep talk!" Sarcasm was evident in her tone. When the girls were finally a little closer, a sudden force pushed back some of the students.

"Incredible, their willpower created a concussive blast!" Inumuta commented. He was eager to record all the data this fight was gonna yield. Everyone in their group, except for Gamagori, was partially guarding against the wind and force coming towards them.

_Ryuko, you better have a good plan ready… this isn't going to be like the fights with the club presidents_, Shinkou knew better though, her friend was just going to go in this as reckless as always. For now, she'll just have to wait for the right moment to intervene again.

"Cool, now let's see if you can back it up or if you're just blowing hot air!" Ryuko launched herself to get a hit on her opponent, however with a quick flick of her wrist, Satsuki released a powerful force behind her slash. Ryūko managed to block it, but she was already breathing heavy at the strain.

Satsuki continued with her effortless swings, her expression unmoving. Ryuko continued to stay on the defensive, but she was still losing a lot of blood.

"_**Careful! Try not to lose too much of your blood! The more you lose the faster you'll pass out!"**_ Senketsu warned her.

"I know, I know geez!" She could practically feel herself getting weaker by the second. She took an opportunity and tried to get a hit from behind, but Lady Satsuki was not fooled.

"Impressive, more than I ever imagined!" She couldn't believe how much power she had now that she could use Junketsu. She flicked her sword that had guarded against the scissor blade down, the force destroying the ground and causing Ryuko to flinch back. With only a gentle tap of Bakuzan's hilt, she sent the other girl flying into a school building, quickly she followed her prey.

"Magnificent, this is the power of a kamui, but even with all this power, all you can do is run away!" Lady Satsuki was practically gliding up the wall and jumped into the destruction Ryuko's crash had made.

"Guess your friend isn't so tough now, Akaito?" Sanageyama took the chance to try and rile up the other girl with them.

"Figures, no one can beat Lady Satsuki." Nonon decided to participate as well. "That other new girl never stood a chance against her."

With great effort, Shinkou decided not to respond to their taunts. She would not let them get under her skin.

"What? Not going to try and defend her? Go on, spew out some of that pathetic motivational crap your group loves so much!" Jakuzure's words were trying to poison her heart, but the white-haired girl would not falter. Getting a bit irked at receiving not a single reaction, Nonon tried one more time.

"But I guess it's understandable you can't say anything, after all, you're just going to abandon her once she's just a corpse! Some friend you are huh wonder girl?"

Something snapped inside Shinkou and it felt like a rising pit of rage was stewing. She started to emit a dangerous aura that caught the other boy's attention, they had been listening to Jakuzure speak but had not realized the mood in the air. Her anger was coming off in waves, it wasn't a red hot, passionate anger like Matoi, nor was it a sensation of frost and steel like Lady Satsuki. This rage was a build up of barely controllable energy that was just waiting to explode like an atom bomb. For the first time, the Elite Four felt a sense of submission in them that only Lady Satsuki had ever instilled.

"Out of respect to you as my seniors," The once quiet girl ground out her words with much force. "I will not speak some rather unflattering insults out loud to you… but," the group saw her grey eyes, within them, was a sliver of gold light in them. "I will not tolerate any more of your pitiful attempts to shake me! Understand!"

The three-star students took a quick step back. It felt as if they were in the presence of someone with the same power as Lady Satsuki, but that was impossible. Throughout the entire exchange, Ryuko and Satsuki were destroying the school. At some point, Ryuko was sent flying out of the wreckage back in front of the students.

"That's it I'm done… Senketsu why?" Ryuko's kamui had deactivated, she was now unarmed and exhausted. Satsuki Kiryuin floated down to the ground as if she was a goddess of battle. She held Ryuko up by her hair, the sensation was incredibly painful.

"How pathetic! Your kamui might have spared you from passing out, but in a dormant kamui you might as well be naked."

"Not sure how I feel about you laughing at me… in your exhibitionist getup!" Ryuko remained defiant to the end. She would not allow herself to look weak in front of someone like Satsuki Kiryuin. She was then tossed aside.

"Exhibitionist… nonsense! To unleash the most power this is the form a kamui must take!" She had her arms opened wide to display herself in all her glory. "You cling to the puritanical views of the masses. Proving just how inferior you are! But I won't be ashamed! If it means I can fulfill my ambitions, I will bare my breasts for all to see! I will do whatever it takes… for I know my actions are utterly pure!"

_As much as I hate it, she has a point. If you continue to cling to any shame when trying to fight all out, you're basically going into war with a half-ass mindset and expecting to survive_, Shinkou had experience with that way of fighting many times in a battle to live.

"I knew it, Satsuki is on a whole nother level from the others." In one of the very few still standing classrooms, Mikisugi was preparing to jump in and grab Ryuko.

"Dammit!" Shinkou was also about to step forward to get her friend to safety, but she paused when she saw Mako suddenly appear.

She flashed another one of her signature arms crossed posed with a spotlight shining down. She kept saying how Ryuko was not inferior to Lady Satsuki and that she should get naked also. As a way of encouragement she said that Ryuko's boobs were way bigger than hers, she even groped them too.

"Pfft…" Shinkou couldn't help herself this time. "Ha ha ha ahaha!"

She laughed so hard that she was crying, her earlier feelings of anger disappeared thanks to Mako. The Elite Four were stunned at the sudden change. Not just a moment ago, she was a bloodthirsty animal waiting to rip out someone's throat; but now she was laughing like a maniac, looking like just another high school girl. Inumuta made note of this interaction with her into a separate file he dedicated to Shinkou Akaito, she never failed to provide him with new interesting data.

Mako's speech continued about Ryuko's rack until she finished it by saying her friend needed to get naked and not feel so self-conscious. Her words echoing into the still silence.

"What… is… this… nonsense?!" Lady Satsuki was not amused at Mankanshoku's display. "Nothing about you is even remotely mature, and I am thoroughly done with you Matoi!" She was about to deliver the final swing onto Ryuko, but it was blocked once again.

"What the hell are you doing Ryuko?!" Shinkou had surprisingly blocked Lady Satsuki's blade with her rollerblade once more. "Don't just lie there on the ground as if you're dead already! Are you just gonna give up now?!"

With great effort, Ryuko forced herself to stand up again. The pain was unbearable but she knew that she had to push past it. Shinkou was right, there was no way Ryuko Matoi was just gonna lie down and take her defeat!

"It ain't nonsense. It ain't nonsense at all!" Ryuko was finally standing tall again, ready to fight once more.

"_**Do it!"**_

Ryuko pulled the pin off her glove one more time. Her blood was feeding Senketsu again, but she didn't feel as exhausted like last time. Now she understood, now she knew how to properly wear her kamui!

_I finally get it now! I need to get naked. Putting on a kamui, means becoming one with you. It means you becoming one with me, that's what it means to master wearing you. Isn't that right Senketsu?!_

"_**Yes! Exactly!"**_

"Life Fiber Synchronize: Kamui Senketsu!"

Ryuko has transformed again, only this time her outfit was now a proper kamui. Everyone stared at her with mixed expressions, some of shock and disbelief, others of awe and pride.

The engine like attachments on her back propelled her forward to rush at Satsuki Kiryuin. Finally, she was able to use her scissor blade to actually attack the other girl instead of just taking hits.

"Now I feel it! This is what you're really like isn't it?!" Ryuko was feeling loads better now, she couldn't believe how amazing it was.

"_**Yes! This is our power!"**_

After a couple more hits, Ryuko was spinning herself around to become a whirlwind of force, pushing back the white kamui wearer with ease.

"I didn't know I was doing it! But I was rejecting you out of embarrassment! That's why you were drinking so much blood! And the more I pulled away, the more blood you needed to be closer! That's why it's working now right!?"

"_**Yes, and the blood I just drank is more than enough! Now, you are really wearing me and I am really being worn by you!"**_ Senketsu was so proud of Ryuko! They could finally work together as a true team.

"Senketsu!"

"_**Right!"**_

"Here we go!" Ryuko's scissor blade opened up to reveal a longer blade attachment.

"_**Scissor Blade: Decapitaiton Mode!"**_ They cried together.

Ryuko swung her blade, but Satsuki Kiryuin just barely managed to dodge. The power behind the cut had destroyed the wall behind them, the concrete crumbling to dust. Satsuki bent backward from the force of the slash, and slowly released a breath. Her heel clacking on the ground slowly, and a smirk on her face.

"Now it's gotten interesting!" Reading themselves again, the two kamui users met each other and proceeded to fight properly. The force of their hits was practically destroying the school.

"Ok Satsuki Kiryuin! Here we are! Did you or didn't you kill my father!?"

"And what good will knowing do?!"

"I don't know but the longer you hold off on me… the more pissed off I'm gonna get!" Ryuko cocked back a fist and aimed a punch at the older girl. However, she missed and landed on the ground again. Before she could get herself back up Satsuki was above her and ready to deal the finishing blow.

"You've no ambition, no aspiration! I have nothing to say to you!"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Shinkou, who had stepped aside earlier once the fighting and started again, launched herself between the two.

"Shinkou! Get out of here!" There was no way she was gonna get away from this unscathed. Her friend was going to die!

"How foolish! I had higher expectations of you Shinkou Akaito!" Bakuzan made contact with the third girl, but it was blocked by the gloves she wore all the time.

"What!?" Shinkou was still standing, she remained in place.

"Impossible!" Satsuki put more force behind her blade, but it didn't work either. "What trick is this Akaito? How are you able to stand against me when you aren't even wearing a goku-uniform?"

Shinkou pushed back the blade to give herself some space. She steadied herself, flashing her signature smartass smirk. Her expression made the girl look even more feral.

"You know Kiryuin-senpai…" she made a show of dusting off some dirt from her gloves. "Since you're also wearing a kamui, that gives me all the more reason to not hold back."

"You, 'hold back', do you mean to tell me you have a way to combat me and Junketsu?" _There's no way she can match up to my skills as she was, unless… _

"It's time I showed you what I'm really like… you ready Tenketsu!"

"_**Yes, Shinkou! Let them see you in your prime!"**_ A soft and reassuring voice whispered to her. The voice of her guardian angel, her one true partner.

No one could believe what they just heard. The way she talked, it sounded as if she had the one thing everyone was thinking.

Shinkou brought her hand up to the red rose pendant on her neck. She used her pointer finger to push it down, releasing the needle to feed on her. The black bow of her uniform had begun to change, no longer was it a solid color, it had now become the eyes of a kamui! That familiar rush of power courses through her uniform, it had been so long since she had transformed, but she could never forget the sensation. Yellow light surrounded her, it moved with a fluidity that gave the impression it was alive. When the sparkles died downed, Shinkou was seen standing with her head held high, wearing her own kamui.

Tenketsu, 'Angel Blood', was a grey kamui with yellow accents. It exposed her cleavage in full display, the fabric running down the front only partially covered the underside of her breasts. It was a sleeveless high collar top, exposing her shoulders. She wore, a light grey, almost white, gloves. She had a dark grey corset like attachment around her waist, sparkling grey fabric formed a skirt around her butt. Her boots came up way past her knees, on the side were three sharp edges in different colors, dark grey, light grey, and red. Her kamui eyes sprouted out of her lower back, the ends of her ribbon were long and fluttered in the wind. It gave the impression of butterfly wings.

There were even some additions to her face. She had a set of black earpieces that completely covered her ears. Her hair ties had also changed into pointier pieces of metal. On top of her bangs was another pair of dark grey diamonds. Shinkou's bangs had also acquired yellow streaks in it. Within her grey eyes were yellow stars, giving her an otherworldly look.

"Life Fiber Harmonize: Kamui Tenketsu!"

"No way!" Ryuko couldn't believe what she was seeing! How on earth did Shinkou get a kamui as well?!

"How interesting," Satsuki's face did not expose any sign of surprise. "So you also had the potential to wear a kamui. Tell me, where did you get it?"

"Would you believe me if I said I had no idea?" Shinkou smirked back at her senpai. Her shoes suddenly had a pair of wheels on them, just like her signature rollerblades. With great speed, she was flying through the air with a powerful kick aimed at her opponent.

"Ggghh!" Satsuki blocked the attack, sending the newest kamui wearer into the air. Shinkou recentered herself, pulling off a couple of flips in the air and shot back to the ground like an arrow. As the student council president slashed at her, Tenketsu's ribbons moved with a mind of its own, blocking the attacks to make sure its host did not get injured. After the exchange of blows, the two stepped back.

"That's it!" Ryuko had regathered her wits. She had a lot of questions for Shinkou right now, but they'll have to wait till they were done with this. "Shinkou! This is my fight! Out of the way!"

"Knock yourself out Ryuko!" The white-haired girl quickly moved out of her friend's range; with a mighty roar, Ryuko was ready to deal out one final swing.

"Go ahead and try Matoi!" Satsuki Kiryuin rushed to meet the swing with her own. When the two blades met, there was a flash of sparks flying, and then an explosion was made. It first sent the other students into the air, then a force pulled them back until finally everything was pushed away. Their cries could be heard with the explosion, while the Elite Four were trying to hold their ground. Shinkou had rushed back to Mako and made sure to hold onto her friend.

Once the dust had settled, the two girls were exhausted. Bruised and injuries could be seen on both. Though, Ryuko was the first to fall to her knees.

"I'm gonna smash all of them…" she managed to say with difficulty, fighting the urge to collapse.

"All of what?" Lady Satsuki asked.

"All that crap you've been talking about ambition this- and aspirations that-. I'm gonna take them all, smash every last one of them, and shoved your goddamn face in it!" Ryuko bared her teeth in a rebellious smile. "And then you'll be begging to tell me what I want to know!"

She paused though because Satsuki had pointed Bakuzan in her face. For a minute Ryuko thought she would attack again. Coming up behind them, Shinkou, the final kamui wearer, stood in front of the mighty queen. She fixed a hard stare in response to the glare in Satsuki's eyes.

"I believe we are all done for the day, right Kiryuin-senpai?" Shinkou hoped that she would agree, no one, especially Ryuko, was in any shape to continue.

"Ha…" Lady Satsuki let out a small chuckle and then pointed Bakuzan away from the duo. "So you're going to crush my ambitions are you? Amusing."

She then began her ascent up the red stairs, which were still standing for some reason. With a quick twist and a clack of her heel, she looked down at the two just like an empress.

"Honnouji Academy is my kingdom, if you think you can top it alone then I accept your challenge, starting tomorrow every club will be after your head! Still think you can win?" She taunted Ryuko. As she spoke, the distance between the two parties grew with the members of the student council and its club leaders standing to block Ryuko's way.

"You bet your ass I do!" With some support from Shinkou, she stood up and pointed her own blade up at Lady Satsuki.

"As you wish, then defeat each and every student that challenges you. If you manage to do that, Junketsu and I will face you again."

"And if I beat you, you tell me everything!"

"You have my word at that."

"Then you're on!"

_There's got to be a reason why Lady Satsuki wants Ryuko to fight everyone, but I can't figure that out right now, _Shinkou was lost in her own thoughts until she heard Satsuki address her.

"As for you, Shinkou Akaito! I demand you to come to school tomorrow for a private meeting with me. There will be no excuses for absence." The white and grey kamui users once again locked gazes, mutual respect forming between them.

"Of course, Kiryuin-senpai." _Guess I should have figured she'd want to talk… now to deal with Ryuko and her questions_, she let out a long sigh. Ryuko was right, this turned out to be a bad day.

**And there we go! Shinkou's kamui has been revealed. For a better visual of what Tenketsu looks like, you can see it in the cover image of the story. I hope you are enjoying the story so far and I would be happy to read ny reviews you have for me. Hope you have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dawn Of A Miserable Morning/The Beginning Of A Trialing Journey

_Honnou Town Mankanshoku Household _

"Alright Ryūko," Shinkou had just finished wrapping up the last of her friend's bandages. After they had left school, the trio returned to Mr. Mankanshoku's back-alley clinic. With the help of Mako's family, everyone was able to patch up the exhausted, high school girl. "I know you've got questions so fire away."

"Okay then…" Ryuko wasn't going to hold back now. "Where the hell did you get a kamui!? That asshole Mikisugi, he said the only ones who knew about life fibers were that Satsuki bitch's family and my dad. So either you're in cahoots with the Kiryuins, or you have a connection with my dad! So spill it!" If she had the energy, Ryuko would be pointing her scissor blade and trying to wring out the answers herself. Mako and her family were in the house to give the girls some privacy, the duo decided to have their talk outside.

"He wasn't wrong though." Shinkou sat herself down onto a box. "I didn't get a kamui from either group. For as long as I can remember, Tenketsu has always been with me, as well as the necklace that activates him." She caressed the bow gently. Now that he was no longer in sleep mode, her bow retained a kamui eye design. "Growing up, I didn't really have anyone except for this voice only I could hear. I was always getting injured so there was always blood available for him to drink. As a child, I assumed it was an imaginary friend I had made, but as I got older I realized something." She leaned back on the wooden shack. "I did wear different outfits throughout the years just like a normal person does, but I always wore the same ribbon somewhere on me. It wasn't until about 5 years ago I realized that Tenketsu had a mind of his own."

"What do you mean by 'different outfits'? If you had your kamui all the time wouldn't you be wearing that uniform always?"

"Surprisingly, Tenketsu is able to change shape as a normal outfit only. I didn't really question it, I'm pretty easy going." There was a flash of sparkles, Shinkou was seen wearing a pair of grey jeans and a light grey crop top. Tenketsu ribbon was wrapped around her upper arm.

"Whoa!" With the proof in front of her, Ryuko was starting to slowly accept Shinkou's story.

"When I could finally have conversations with Tenketsu, he told me a little bit about how he was a kamui and that he was made of life fibers. But he couldn't really explain too much. He said…" she was trying to find the words to describe one of her first memories with Tenketsu. "He said he didn't have any memories before his time with me, and that he has always been watching over me. That's why I named him Tenketsu, he's my guardian angel!" Shinkou was beaming with joy, she was glad there was someone else she could talk to about her close friend.

"Guardian angel?" Ryuko had never heard this phrase before.

"It's an expression from the states, there were religious people in my area who would talk about how everyone had an angel that would protect them." Shinkou paused for a second. "I think Senketsu could be considered your guardian angel Ryuko."

The other girl felt the tension leaving her body. She was glad that Shinkou wasn't lying, and that she didn't have a role in her dad's murder either. Despite how they've only spent about maybe three days together, Ryuko considered the strange teen a rather close friend.

"So when did you first transform anyway?" Ryuko leaned back against the house alongside here. It had been a long day, so it was nice to relax for a moment.

"Funny story actually," Shinkou seemed eager to share. "So I had just got into middle school, they had a couple of dorms for students without any homes, but I decided to start the school year with a fight!" She said so cheerfully.

"Ha… ha… ha…" Ryuko gave a dry laugh.

"After finishing off the last of a group of delinquents in the area, I made my way up to the roof of an apartment building. One of the guys had pulled out a knife and nicked my neck. I was wiping the blood away, as I did it and I accidentally set Tenketsu off."

"Seriously? I would've guessed that you would've done it in the middle of a fight, not after."

"Yeah, that would've been more impressive," Shinkou chuckled. "I was pretty shocked when I was dressed up in my kamui form. I didn't really care so much about appearances to begin with so he was in his normal form; I had to be quiet though, didn't want to set off any alarms."

"So what? He just explained everything and you took it as it was?" Ryūko couldn't believe it when she put on Senketsu the first time she had been freaking out. But maybe that was because he had assaulted her to put him on.

"Yeah, it didn't bother me so much. I knew that I couldn't go around announcing it to the world though, so that explains why the Kiryuins never came after me. Anyways…" she got up from her seat and stretched. "I better get going soon, I still have so much work to do. Being the president of a club is tough."

"Wait! Shinkou!" Mall slammed open the window suddenly. "You're welcome to stay for dinner! Come in and join us, you can also sleep over since it's getting late. My mom is cooking up a batch of her famous croquettes!"

"Waah! Careful Mako!" Ryuko had been startled by her other friend's appearance.

"You sure? I don't want to be a bother."

"It's no bother Shinkou," Mrs. Mankanshoku said, she was standing behind Mako carrying a tray of food. "Please, there's plenty for everyone!"

"Thank you very much ma'am!" Shinkou felt a warm feeling of affection for the unique family. They were an odd bunch, but they were very good people. Ryuko and Shinkou went back inside to join the others. As they sat down to eat, laughter and small talk could be heard. It was moments like these that Shinkou treasured the most. She felt very fortunate to have a friend in Ryuko and Mako. She sat down her bowl and chopsticks, feeling very satisfied and full.

"What's up? You done already?" Ryūko noticed.

"You gotta eat as much as you can Shinkou!" Mako shouted. "You're a growing girl! And since you might be fighting like Ryuko tomorrow, you need to keep your strength up."

"I appreciate your concern Mako, but let's see what happens tomorrow." She gave an affectionate smile.

"That's right, Ms. High and Mighty wanted to speak to you." Ryuko was feeling a bit worried. "You gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine. For the most part, Kiryuin and the Elite Four don't bother me too much usually." She suddenly remembered something. "Oh, I brought something from my place on the way here."

When they dragged Ryuko back here, they made a quick stop in the one-star district. She had carried with her a white bag filled with something unknown.

"Here, I hope you like it!" Shinkou took out the bag, inside it was a container of chocolate brownies. "I made some the other day, I had planned to share them tomorrow but I think we deserve a treat after today."

"Woweegeez! This looks so good!" Mako grabbed a piece and enjoyed the decadent chocolate. Since her family lived in the slums, they didn't get a chance to eat sweets that often.

"She's right! They taste amazing!" Ryuko couldn't remember the last time she sat down to enjoy some sweets. After the death of her father, she had been relentless in her search for answers. There was no time to take a break, even if she had, she didn't have anyone to enjoy it with.

"Glad you like it!" Shinkou was proud that her creation was being enjoyed by everyone. "It gets kinda lonely in the apartment and you guys are my closest friends."

"Heh, look at you… even you have moments where you say something so mushy." Ryuko couldn't help teasing the white-haired girl for once.

"Oh shut up!" There was a faint blush on her peachy cheeks. She shoved Ryuko in the shoulder, who retaliated with a push of her own. This evolved into a mini wrestle match with the two laughing until Mako dive bombed them from above. The tight-knit group laughed even more, enjoying the homely feeling of being together.

_The next morning _

"Senketsu!" Ryūko woke up from her nightmare. She had dreamed that Senketsu was crying out in pain and had been chopped into pieces. She took a look at her surroundings, the Mankanshokus were still sleeping and Shinkou looked to be waking up because of her cry. She felt a little bit bad about that.

"_Yawn_\- morning Ryuko." Shinko rubbed the sleep away from her eyes, she was wearing her kamui still, but as a nightgown. "Bad dream?"

"Yeah, I thought I heard Senketsu screaming for help!"

"Screaming?"

Suddenly a loud siren went off in the distance, the two people already awake were confused about what was going on.

"Wahhhh!" Mako shouted. She was the next person to wake up. "We're gonna be late! We're gonna be late! We're gonna be late! Hurry up and get dressed, you guys!" Mako had started to get ready for school in a frenzy, she looked even more panicked about being on time today than usual.

"Geez chill out Mako, it's like four in the morning." Ryuko couldn't understand why Mako was making a big fuss about school today.

"Oh yeah, Ryuko-" Shinkou decided to mention a quick thing. She was already dressed in her uniform, her bag strapped on. She had a feeling she knew what today was, but she thought it was gonna be on another day. "About those screams of Senketsu…"

"_**Help me!"**_ From outside, the two kamui users could hear a voice in agony.

"_**I'm being murdered! Help!"**_ Senketsu was getting washed by Mrs. Mankanshoku inside a tub of water and laundry detergent. She was scrubbing him with a lot of effort, causing him excruciating pain.

"I think that's why you had that dream of yours today." Shinkou deadpanned. She could feel the relief from Tenketsu since she personally washed him with a lot of care every day. Ryuko's jaw dropped, she had to save Senketsu!

"Oh, Mako! I have your lunch all bagged up and waiting in the kitchen." The housewife greeted them.

"Se-Senketsu!"

"Good morning Ryuko, Shinkou! Sleep well?"

"Yes, ma'am I did." The only girl wearing pajamas still gave a quick bow.

"I had a good sleep too, feeling refreshed!" Shinkou gave her own bow as well.

"Excuse me but-!" Ryuko kept looking up and down as Senketsu continued to scream from the rough treatment. "Is that my uniform you're washing?"

"It sure is hon! I'm just giving it one last scrub for good measure. I can't believe how filthy it was!"

"Wow, glad I didn't take you off right Tenketsu?" Shinkou quietly whispered to her outfit.

"_**Very glad"**_

"Thanks ma'am, but I can take it from here-!" Ryuko tried to reason with the mother so she could save Senketsu.

"No, you won't!" She then proceeded to wring him tight. "What's your job as a student? To get educated!" Senketsu cried out and Ryuko gasped. "What's my job as a mom? To do the laundry." Another twist, and a cry of pain. Shinkou winced in sympathy.

"Is that clear?" Mrs. Mankanshoku hung Senketsu on a clothesline, she then whacked the poor kamui to get rid of the excess water. "Now eat your breakfast-!" Another hit. "And get to school!" And another.

_Ooh… that's gonna leave a mark. I should probably not take my eyes off of Tenketsu whenever I stay over_, Shinkou watched Ryuko get increasingly more worried as Senketsu screamed.

"But I can't go to school without my uniform!" She was still wearing her bunny pajamas, if she didn't have Senketsu with her she would be screwed! The siren from early went off again, causing them all to pause for a moment.

"Aaaahhhh!" Mako cries out. She was too close to Shinkou though, as a result, the white-haired girl was rubbing her ears. "I totally forgot to keep panicking! Come on Ryuko! It's the big day!"

"Big day?" She asked.

"No way! It's your big day!" The males of the household had woken up now too.

"You guys are acting like this is a cause for celebration." Shinkou couldn't help but make a snarky comment.

"You're fine in your PJs just move!" Mako then pushed Ryuko towards the entrance. She had only enough time to grab her scissor blade case with Shinkou following behind.

"Don't worry we'll drop your uniform off later!" Mr. Mankanshoku reassured her.

"Yeah, we got this!" Mataro pitched in.

"_**Wait Ryuko! These assassins can't hear me! You're the only one who can!"**_ Senketsu was also panicking as well. He did not want to be left alone with a bunch of humans that he couldn't talk to.

Before Mako could push Ryuko out, she stopped herself by grabbing the doorframe. Shinkou managed to stop herself, but their other friend flipped over Ryuko at the sudden stop.

"Huh!?" She didn't know that part!

"Well actually, Tenketsu and I can hear him too but that won't be of much help since we're leaving also," Shinkou commented.

"_**Good luck my comrade!"**_

"_**Please don't leave me! I'm begging you! Aaaahhhh!"**_ Senketsu had let out another scream as Mrs. Mankanshoku started to iron him, the sudden heat taking him by surprise.

"Hang in there Senketsu!" Ryuko encouraged her kamui.

"Senketsu? What's that?" Mako had gotten up after crashing into the shows at the entryway. "No way did you give your uniform a name? Boy you must be really lonely!"

"Ouch Mako, you just burned Ryuko! I'm so proud!" Shinkou couldn't help but smile at Mako's seemingly harmless insult. Without wasting any time, the brown haired girl dragged Ryuko by the hand outside. Their third friend closely following them.

"Wait!"

"Even more reason we need to get you to school! We need to find you some friends quick!"

"What am I, chopped liver?!"

"But everyone wants to kill me!" _Oh yeah, Lady Satsuki issued that challenge yesterday_, Shinkou could already tell school was going to be even harder.

"Incoming!" The trio dived into the crowd of no-star students who were also making their way to Honnouji Academy. For some reason, they even made a splash sound on contact.

"I'm sorry!" Ryuko and the others were trying to stay afloat amongst the sea of people. "Senketsu!"

"Don't worry Ryuko! If he's anything like Tenketsu, then he's probably enjoying the ironing!" Shinkou reassured her friend while trying to contain her laughter. Her kamui tended to love it whenever she gave him a good ironing.

They finally managed to stay afloat using Ryuko's guitar case, though it was a bit of a tight fit. Mako let out a sigh of relief to catch her breath.

"What's with everyone? They're acting like a bunch of lemons." Ryuko could see that the no-star students actually looked motivated for once.

"Oh, you mean like you?" Shinkou joked. She couldn't believe it that first time she saw Ryuko just biting into a raw lemon, those were way too sour!

"Today's when the no star students risk their lives to get to school! It's a day of reckoning, it's a day of death! It's… No Tardies Day!" Mako said with a completely serious face.

"Huh?" Ryuko was still lost as to why that was so important.

"Hahaha!" And Shinkou had started laughing again. Mankanshoku always put a smile on her face no matter what. Soon the sunlight started to rise in the sky and dawn was upon them.

"Wait? No Tardies Day?" Ryuko asked again. "What the hell is that?"

"You didn't hear? It's-", Shinkou was about to explain to her friend when the houses behind them started to fall apart. The buildings rained down on them and people were scrambling to avoid the debris.

"Hahahahaha!" Riding on a specially enforced platform was Ira Gamagori and small entourage of one-star uniform students. "Do I detect some confusion Ryuko Matoi?"

"Bite me! Elite jerk!"

"Good morning Gamagori-senpai!" Shinkou greeted as usual.

"And a good morning to you Shinkou Akaito! Matoi! You should take note of your companion, at least she seems to respect the rules!"

Ryuko gave a side eye glare at Shinkou, who just rubbed the back of her head and looked embarrassed.

"My title is Chair of the Disciplinary Committee! And my name is Ira Gamagori!" He shouted for the whole world to hear. "Pay attention new girl! You are participating in No-Tardies Day! Once every semester, you will be required to run an obstacle course designed by the Disciplinary Committee. It begins at 4:00 a.m. when the sirens go off in the slums. No-star students will have to evade the Disciplinary Committee's traps on the way to school. The objective is to make to the academy by the time the first bell tolls. At 8:30 a.m.!" The larger student continued to explain. The crowd had stopped to listen to him, Ryuko and her two friends settled themselves on top of a side pile of ruble. "But if you happen to be late, you will be expelled- what the hell!? That is not a regulation uniform!"

"Is it over?" Shinkou had put her headphones on to slightly muffle the noise earlier. She could still hear the explanation, which she had learned earlier this week at a meeting, but it was slightly less headache inducing. From what she gathered, Gamagori was not happy with Ryuko's outfit at all. Ryuko became red like a tomato when he called her out and then tried to cover herself up.

"My kamui is still in the laundry! It's getting delivered!" She tried to reason.

"Ha! Spare the excuses. The evidence is clear, you left for school in a slobbery outfit! You're a disgrace to the academy and to Lady Satsuki! It is a mortal insult!"

"It is so not!" Mako had somehow gotten up on the platform with Gamagori and interrupted his lecture. He flinched back in surprise at the additional person next to him.

"She was asleep till a minute ago! It's normal for people to wear pajamas when they sleep isn't it? It is and you know it! And you can't deny it!" Mako gave her own lecture to Gamagori about wearing pajamas. Ryuko got comfy and sat cross legged on the pipes. Shinkou continued to watch the show with amusement.

"I think if Mako really wanted to, she could be a great lawyer." She couldn't help but comment out loud.

When Mako asked their senpai if he wore pajamas to bed, he admitted to sleeping in the nude. Another no-star student gasped and made a quick comment about how that was kinda hot. Shinkou was taking note of a spark forming between Mako and Gamagori. They were different kind of people, but their tendency to lecture others about what they thought was right was pretty similar. _I think I'm seeing the start of another potential romance_, Shinkou mused. Ryuko just yawned the entire time.

"No-star, what's your name?" Gamagori finally asked.

"My name is Mako Mankanshoku!" Their friend proudly announced. "And my pajamas have Mt. Fuji, two hawks, and three eggplants on them!"

"Mankanshoku… I'll remember that." Though it wasn't clear if he fully understood the no-star student's words, he was impressed by her enthusiasm. He then turned his attention back to Ryuko. "Matoi! I've decided to overlook your choice in wardrobe for now!"

"That's a relief, would've been a disaster if you got expelled in the beginning. Nice job Mako!" The brown-haired girl gave Shinkou a thumbs up in response.

Gamagori then began to smirk at the trio. "But I'm curious as to how you think you'll be able to reach the school without your precious kamui!" With a press of a button, the obstacle course was revealed. "Behold, the Disciplinary Committee's impregnable barrier!

"Oh my God!" Mako's mouth was wide opened in shock.

"They went all out huh?" The only kamui wearing teen said.

"Look guys! It's like the city has been turned into an amusement park! I've never seen anything like this!" She wasn't wrong though, a lot of the obstacles reminded Shinkou of the theme parks she had seen in America.

"Waaahhh! You see what time it is!?" Mako began to panic again. "We've only got three hours until first period!"

Ryuko blinked a couple times, now that she was awake she kinda understood what was going on. "Huh, the way he talked it up I was expecting something scarier." Her cocky attitude was finally in full swing.

"Alright then, I'm up for this!" She pulled out her scissor blade and pointed it at the Disciplinary Chair. "You here that!? I'm gonna bust through all the lame traps you've made!"

"We'll see!" Gamagori had a slightly crazy smile on his face. "Students! Your commute begins… now!"

The crowd of students marched up the stairs, trying to climb over each other. Shinkou got her rollerblades ready and then jumped ahead of them all, including Ryuko and Mako. Once she had landed, she looked behind and saw that Gamagori had turned the stairs into a steep slope, Ryuko stabbed the cement with her scissor blade for support while holding Mako.

"Shinkou Akaito! You are to take the express way up to the academy with me!" Gamagori addressed her. "Lady Satsuki is expecting you, and she is not a person to keep waiting!"

He pushed her into the special cable car and joined inside. She didn't have a chance to argue back before they were on the move. Looking down, she was glad that Ryuko and Mako had reached the first checkpoint.

"Hey, guys! Hang in there!" Shinkou called down to them. When they heard their friend's voice from above, they saw her stuck with Gamagori heading to the school.

"Hey! Where are you taking Shinkou!? Give her back!" Ryuko was waving her blade around in frustration.

"Ahhahahaha! Congratulations on clearing the first checkpoint." Their senior ignored Ryuko's demands. "I forgot to mention, use of the no-star cable cars is prohibited! Obey the rules and stick the prescribed route! See you up at the academy… maybe!"

The cable car continued its ascent and Shinkou just decided to roll with it.

"Gamagori-senpai, since I'm not going to participate in the No-Tardies Day obstacle course, may I take a few photos from here?" She politely asked him.

"Very well." He stepped back from the opening so his co-passenger could get some good shots. It would've been better if she could take them while running the race, guess aerial shots is all she was going to get.

"Akaito, you seem to be very dedicated to your club duties. That's a respectable trait most other students don't have."

"Oh, thank you for the compliment, sir!" Even though Ryuko and Satsuki were enemies in school, Shinkou did respect the Elite Four. "You're amazing too Gamagori-senpai."

"Hmm?" He hadn't expected her to compliment him in return.

"Yeah, the schools in the states weren't that disciplined compared to the ones in Japan. Because of that, we had a lot of delinquent problems." Shinkou took a couple more pictures. "I guess there is such thing as being too strict, but if we didn't have any discipline at all, it would be anarchy and chaos."

"I see…" This was unexpected. Gamagori rarely met a fellow student that saw the importance of rules. It seems that the other transfer student was not as disrespectful as the company she kept.

"I kinda wish there were more people like you Gamagori-senpai. If there was, a lot of my fellow students would have been safe from the gun violence and bullying." Shinkou had a melancholy look in her eyes, she could recall various back in America when she would see the beaten up bodies of her classmates.

Gamagori kept silent at that comment. He was all to familiar with the dangers student faced when the rules were not enforced. Back at his old junior high school, though he was the student council president, the school was ruled by two spoiled teenagers, a young man and woman. The boy's father was the owner of a company where a majority of the other students' parents worked. The girl's father was the chief of police for the area. Many of his classmates were oppressed and trampled on. If Lady Satsuki hadn't shown up that fateful day, one student would have committed suicide so his father wouldn't be fired. The time passed in a relatively peaceful silence.

_Honnouji Academy Student Council Office_

Gamagori had walked Shinkou to Lady Satsuki once they had arrived. After reaching their destination, the Disciplinary Committee Chair has to return to the surveillance room over seeing the race. Shinkou gave a polite bow like always to the other seniors.

"Good morning Kiryuin-senpai." She said. "You wanted to speak to me today?"

"Yes." Lady Satsuki was seated on her throne, calmly enjoying a cup of tea prepared by Soroi again. This was the first time Shinkou had seen her upperclassman wearing Junketsu so casually. The design was similar to her old outfit, but the additional accents made it look like a commanding officer's uniform. "I'd like for you to share with me how you acquired your kamui, Tenketsu correct?"

Shinkou once again shared her story about her kamui. However, she edited her speech so that it sounded more like a report than a casual talk like the one she had with Ryuko. It was amazing how Shinkou was used to adjusting her behavior between the two girls.

"I see," Lady Satsuki said once it was over. Inumuta was furiously typing everything he heard, making sure not to miss any detail. A kamui that could change its casual shape through the force of its will was unheard of… Shinkou was truly a wealth of new data for him.

"Oh, before I forget," Shinkou took out another envelope from her bag. "These are the photos from yesterday, I would like to request to display a few around campus."

The pictures she had taken were of Lady Satsuki wearing Junketsu, and the damage she had caused to the school when she fought with Ryuko. _How did they managed to fix everything anyway?_, Shinkou couldn't help but wonder. Honnouji Academy had looked like it always did, not a single trace of the epic battle from yesterday.

"You may," the noble young woman gave her approval.

"Thank you very much Kiryuin-senpai." She turned to leave but was then stopped by Sanageyama of all people.

"Not so fast Akaito." He had put a hand on her shoulder to keep her from moving. "Lady Satsuki isn't don't talking."

"It would be very rude of you to leave so soon wonder girl." Jakuzure said. She hadn't forgotten what happened when she went too far yesterday; however, that wasn't going to stop her from messing with the girl at all.

"Of course, my apologies Kiryuin-senpai." Shinkou had to be careful. Now that they all knew she had a kamui, she wasn't sure how the student council would react. Though she didn't hate the group, she felt for the sake of her sanity she shouldn't spend too much time alone with them.

"It's fine," Lady Satsuki replied. "It has come to my attention that the photography club has won some recent competitions."

_How did she know that?_, Shinkou had just submitted a few scenic shots of Honnou Town the other day to a photography contest. The design of the island town was one of kind and made for a great subject. She knew the results would be released today but she didn't expect the student council to find out before her.

"It is only natural that a club of Honnouji Academy would receive the top position of their field." Satsuki stared back at Shinkou, her blue eyes piercing through her body. "In light of your achievements, I have decided to grant you two-star status."

"Wha-?!" Shinkou was trying very hard not to shout. Two-star status so soon? What was she playing at? She assumed that only club presidents who were loyal to Lady Satsuki would become two-stars. It was very apparent that she would be on Ryuko's side during the mini war going on.

"Oh close your mouth you over achiever." Jakuzure smirked at the other girl's expression. "You should feel honored that you've climbed up the social ranking so quickly."

"I am very grateful for your words of praise Kiryuin-senpai," Shinkou made that point very clear, "it's just that two-star status seems a bit sudden."

"It's actually not." Inumuta explained. "Two-star students are usually the presidents of the club they run. Since you're still the only member and it's president, it's only natural that you become a two-star."

Shinkou couldn't really argue with that logic. No one would know the system better than the student council and Lady Satsuki. She wasn't sure how Ryuko and Mako were going to react once she told them.

_Meanwhile, Ryuko and Mako were joined by another student named Maiko Ogura. They were making great haste to get past all the traps. Their progress was slow due to Maiko stopping every time the 'pain' in her arm was too much. Mr. Mankanshoku had attempted to give Senketsu to Ryuko earlier, but he was distracted when her panties were displayed in full view. Now Mataro was trying to get the kamui to its owner. _

"I do not have a two-star uniform for you at hand, after all, your kamui is more than enough for your status."

"Thank you, senpai."

"We're done here, you may head to class." She dismissed the younger student. "Also, you will hear from us at a later date regarding specific commissions."

"Of course…" Shinkou said. "But I hope you understand that I'm not going to comply with any requests related to Ryuko or Senketsu." If there was one thing Shinkou had no patience for, it was traitors. She would never sink to that level.

"Naturally." Since their conversation was over, Shinkou excused herself again. Turning on her heels, she left swiftly.

_Honnouji Academy Disciplinary Committee Trap Development_

Shinkou had some time to spare, so she wanted to check in on Ryuko and Mako. She hoped they wouldn't be too mad that she couldn't help them out. The high schooler decided to make it up with another batch of sweets.

She turned her head and saw all the screens displaying a different section of the course. There were quite a bit of life threatening obstacles: a loop-de-loop, lava pit, and other stuff. Shinkou kept looking until she found her friends, with another girl with a cast tagging along. She could briefly recall the girl as Maiko Ōgure, a fellow classmate. She didn't know why, but she never felt comfortable around the other student, something about he felt rotten.

Currently the girls were clearing another obstacle, they had to swing across a gap in the course while avoiding more spikes. _What's with this school's fascination with spikes? Couldn't they come up with something more original?_, Shinkou thought.

Mako and Ryuko has made it across, and Maiko was about to take the leap as well. From the corner of the screen, Shinkou was Matarou and Guts riding a bike to deliver Ryuko her kamui.

"Thank god, now they'll be able to make it in time." But she spoke too soon. When Maiko had let go of the rope she could just barely reach Ryuko. She missed the other girl's hand and instead pulled down on her pajama bottoms.

"The hell-!?" Ryuko's striped panties were exposed to for Mataro and Guts to see. Unfortunately, they got nose bleeds and became distracted. They missed the chance to give Ryuko Senketsu and crashed into a pole.

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt!" Shinkou winced in sympathy at Mataro who got the brunt of it. Guts was still able to move so his mission was to finish the job.

The trio of girls pushed on to complete the obstacle course. There had been a trend where Maiko Ōgure would stop because of the 'pain', hindering the group's route and then Ryuko would have to save their asses. Throughout it all Shinkou was observing from the Trap Development Room. She couldn't believe how Ryuko and Mako weren't questioning that Maiko chick's mistakes! Were they always this trusting!? There's no way that crippled girl was up to anything good, and her acting skills were horrible!

Normally Shinkou was a bit more patient with other people and not so easily annoyed, but this newest addition was really pissing her off. The white haired girl couldn't understand why she was feeling this way.

"_**Shinkou? How are you feeling?"**_

"Oh, Tenketsu." Shinkou noticed. "I'm… confused. I don't understand why there's this uncomfortable feeling in my chest."

"_**You're heart rate seems to accelerate every time your friends are in danger. Is it because you're worried?"**_

"No… it's not that." Shinkou looked back at the screen and saw the trio hijack a bus to clear the minefield in the one-star district. "I think… I'm jealous that Ryuko and Mako are clearing the obstacle race with someone else other than me."

"_**I see."**_

"I am worried that they'll replace me… that I won't be their friend anymore. It doesn't help that Kiryuin-senpai has promoted me to two-star status. I don't want to add more strain to our friendship." Shinkou allowed herself to be honest with Tenketsu, he could always tell if she was lying through her blood. "I don't feel like watching anymore… I better get going."

She quickly left the room, just barely missing Gamagori who had decided to check in once again. She hung around for a bit, curious to see what he was up to. Apparently it wasn't supposed to be empty, that fact stood out to her for some reason. For now she was going to put Ryuko and Mako out of her mind until they arrived. She was sure they would make it to school on time. A part of her hoped they would manage to see through Maiko Ogure's trick before it was too late.

_Honnou Town Disciplinary Committee Obstacle Course_

Ryuko, Mako, and Maiko had just gotten past the one-star and two-star district. After launching themselves through the air, they managed to reach the school's courtyard with 15 minutes to spare. Even though she didn't have Senketsu, Ryuko managed to beat that Elite jerk's stupid race. _Take that you bastard!_

It hadn't been unpleasant to work with Maiko, she was a tough girl and she respected that. Though, it felt weird to not be doing anything crazy without Shinkou with them, this stupid event would have been over hours ago if that asshole hadn't kidnapped her to Satsuki Kiryuin. Ryuko turned back to Maiko to express her gratitude for her help.

"Maiko, you rock so hard! Couldn't have done it without ya!"

"Not at all, I was just backing you up." The girl with the cast replied. "But still you're sweet."

"Aw shucks." Ryuko blushed at the compliment and then Mako gave them all a group hug. It was a nice feeling to have another friend, but it felt different than if she was sharing a moment with Shinkou. Ryuko had to admit, she missed the missing girl's smartass ways.

In the distance they could see Guts with Senketsu riding his back.

"Look at that Ryuko! It's Guts and he's bringing your uniform!" She waved at her dog to get his attention. "Hey Guts over here!"

"Why's Guts bringing it? Geez, your dad gots the goofiest ideas." Ryuko smiled.

"Oh the pain!" Suddenly, Maiko cried out and proceeded to fall forward. As she fell to the ground, she grabbed Ryuko's pajama bottoms and exposed her underwear off for the third time.

"Wahahahaaa!" The pervy dog started gushing blood out of his nose, and started to slide past Ryuko.

"_**We're sliding! Stop you cur, stop!"**_ Senketsu cries out.

"Wait Guts! Where are you going!?" Ryūko called out to the dog. She was holding onto her pants trying to hide her underwear.

Out of nowhere, a kick was delivered to Guts' face. It sent sailing through the air and he landed on the ground unconscious. Ryuko watched in horror.

"The hell!" Ryuko turned her attention back to Maiko. The other girl was holding onto Senketsu with her _fully functioning _arm that had once been in a sling. "Why'd you do that Maiko?!"

The glasses wearing girl couldn't help but laugh in response. "You shouldn't have let your guard down Ryuko, I mean… Ryuko Matoi! I've been waiting ages for this moment!"

"But Maiko!" Mako was in shock as she held her dog to her chest.

"You fell for my injured no-star classmate disguise! But my true identity… is the head of trap development for the Disciplinary Committee, Maiko Ogure!"

"Trap development huh?" Ryuko stared back with a harsh glare.

"Yes exactly! I'm an undercover operative who's job is to spy on students and develop diabolical traps to trap them! My world revolves around designing traps!" The traitor continued to boast about herself. "But after doing it for so long I'm so over that life. When I heard your conversation with Gamagori today over the surveillance feed, I had a flash of inspiration! The only way to challenge Lady Satsuki is to have a kamui as powerful as hers. I decided to steal your kamui right then and there. I considered trying to steal Shinkou Akaito's kamui instead, but I figured you would be the easiest to fool between the two of you! Maybe I should challenge her with your kamui later and rip it off her corpse!"

"Bitch! You stay away from Shinkou!" Ryuko felt a feeling of protectiveness over her other friend.

"With one of your uniforms, why I could become a two-star… no be one of the four Elites… wait no! I could steal the throne from Lady Satsuki herself!" The power hungry snake was getting drunk off of her fantasies. A depraved expression on her face. "I'll be the new empress of Honnouji Academy! And I will gorge on all the luxuries the academy has to offer. I can hardly wait!"

"Maiko, if there's one thing I can't stand it's a freakin' liar!" Ryūko has furrowed her eyebrows looking extremely angry, her scissor blade taken out of the case.

"Maiko! Give it back! That's Ryuko's uniform not yours!" Cue Mako's regularly schedule lecture and pose. "She needs to have it! Cause when she puts on her uniform, she transforms! Like this!" Mako made an example of adjusting her uniform to look similar to Senketsu. "She acts all shy, but she really likes it! In fact she loves when it happens!"

Ryūko just stared in shock again. This time, it felt different without Shinkou laughing next to her, crying tears out of her eyes and smiling.

"Oh that's right, her transformation sequence." Maiko recalled. "I'm gonna try it right now!" She then changed into Senketsu and out of her uniform.

"What!?" The sound of the pin being pulled was heard. But Ryuko was confident it wouldn't work. "Whatever, if you think you can transform so easy, knock yourself out you deceitful bitch!"

"I did it!" Maiko was now standing there in Senketsu's kamui form, but it looked wrong compared to Ryuko's version.

"Life Fiber Synchronize: Kamui Senketsu!"

"Oh come on! She figures out the life fiber syncing crap on the first try!? How'd she do that!?" The black haired teen cried.

"_**Forgive me Ryūko, but this girl has no shame!"**_

Maiko then proceeded into a rant of how she will do anything to become the number one. Posing in a bunch of ridiculous and disgusting forms to show off. The very picture of depravity and greed.

"Now who should I try out my new strength powers on?" The snake mused. "I know! How about I start with you!"

Like the coward she was, Maiko decided to aim a punch at Mako who had no way of defending herself. Ryūko quickly shielded her friend, the scissor blade ready to block the incoming hit.

But it never came. As much as Maiko wanted to finally hit something, she couldn't move an inch! She just kept rocking back every time she moved forward to punch.

"What's going on? Why can't I punch her?" A stray note of panic was creeping into her voice.

"The hell is her problem?" Ryūko wondered.

"It's like my body has turned to stone! What's causing this!?" Her eyes traveled down from Maiko's face, Ryūko noticed Senketsu looking as if he was in deep concentration. She figured it out!

"Senketsu! It's you!" He was halting his current wearer from harming them. She stabbed the scissor blade into the ground. Cracking her knuckles to deliver a good old fashion beating. Armed with an aura of righteous fury and her demon glare.

"Wait I was just kidding! I swear! It was a joke!" Maiko tried to save herself, but it didn't look like it was working. "I-I'm sorry I tricked you!"

"What's up? I thought you were going to try out your new power?" The angry girl mocked.

"Please no! I'll give it back! I'll give it back!" She tried to take the uniform off of her but she couldn't. She was stuck in the same pose as she floundered around. "What's wrong with this thing? It won't let me move! Get off me dammit! Stupid-broken-damn-!"

"It just got washed… so maybe it's got too much starch in it! You dumbass!" Ryuko released the punch she was been holding back. It hit the other girl square in the face. She landed on the ground weakened. Ryūko quickly pulled Senketsu off of her, eager to have him back where he belongs.

"_**Ptoooh!"**_ Now that he was off, he spat out the vile blood in his mouth. "_**Her blood was absolutely filthy!"**_ He spit out the last of it. "_**I'm sorry I was late!"**_

"Naw, it's cool. It's not like you cheated on me or anything." Ryūko joked back.

"Waaahhhh!" Mako panicked again. "Look what time it is!? We've only got five minutes before the bell rings!"

_It took us ten minutes to be done with this stupid bitch!? If we had Shinkou we would've been at school already!_, Ryūko thought to herself.

"I don't want to be late! I don't want to be expelled! Hurry, hurry, hurry-!" Her forehead hit against something hard, though it looked like just air. As she fell forward, she ripped a piece of paper off the image in front of them.

"What the-!?" Their surroundings came down to reveal a platform on wheels that had four walls to make it look like they had been in Honnouji Academy. "What the hell is going on around here?"

"Ahahahaha!" The annoying cackle of the forgotten girl from earlier was heard. "I got ya! I had a feeling you would get past me so I decide this trap as a contingency: a fake school!"

She then pulled out a device with a dangerous red button. "So long suckers!"

The platform began to move down the major road that twisted around the island at a breakneck speed. The girls were holding on tightly.

"I call this trap: Begin at the Beginning! My masterpiece! Once it starts rolling there's no stopping it!" The trap developer explained.

"Like hell it's over!" Ryūko started to get up and make her way across. "I'll just come over there and beat the living hell out of you! And I'll keep beating you, until you tell me how to stop this thing!"

"Not if I'm dead I won't!" Maiko was balanced precariously on top of a pipe that was sticking out of the side.

"Are you crazy!? Get back here!"

"I might've failed to steal your kamui, but I'm still a member of the Disciplinary Committee. My work is done here, and I die knowing you'll have a tardy on your permanent record." _Though, if you're part of the Disciplinary Committee, wouldn't it be your job to not get any tardied students?_, Ryūko could practically hear Shinkou's smartass comments right now. She was glad that at least one of her friends didn't have to go through with this fiasco.

"It's my final act of defiance… you didn't beat me! For Honnouji Academy!" With a final cry, the glasses wearing girl flung herself into the air. It looked as if she was really going to crash and die, that is until she pulled out a parachute. Typical, a person like her didn't have the guts to do anything with honor. Now Ryūko felt like a fool for taking it seriously.

"_**We're running out of time! This thing is coming apart!" **_

"Help me Ryūko, help me!" Mako was about to fall off too.

"Mako!"

"_**Hurry! Put me on!"**_ Senketsu reminded Ryūko that she could actually wear him now.

"Oh yeah I forgot!" With great haste, Ryūko put on her kamui and activated him.

"Life Fiber Synchronize: Kamui Senketsu!"

Ryuko quickly caught Mako before they lost her. The vehicle finally crashed at the very end of the road. Their location was miles away from Honnou Town.

"What the hell? How did we get all the way down here?! This ain't no where near the starting line!"

"_**Even with my help you'll never make it up there in time! You'll be late!"**_

"Oh my God! This is the station where the nonstop express thing-a-magingy (is that how you spell it?) that only the rich kids can ride to get to school! I've always wanted to ride in one!" Mako gushed at the luxurious cable cars in front of her.

"It's non-stop!?" Ryūko asked. They might still have a chance to get to school on time. The kamui girl quickly threatened the one-star that was in charge of the station to get the vehicle moving.

"Hurry Mako get in!" She and Guts were gesturing for Mako to join them.

"Wait! We have to pay the fare to ride it first!" She did a quick dig into her pockets. "Rats no money! I'll just leave some of the yummy croquettes my mom made."

"Oh who cares just get in here already!" _If Shinkou was here she'd be laughing her ass off. _

Once everyone had safely boarded, they were traveling at a way faster speed than how it normally goes. "Yay! I'm riding it! It's like a dream come true!" Maiko cheered.

"How much time do we got?" Ryūko asked.

"One minute! After that we're late! Then expelled… NO WAY!" There was no way they were gonna make it! "We're going to be expelled!"

"I'm gonna get us to our home room on time even if it kills us!" The girl with red streaks promised. She only just got started with beating Satsuki Kiryuin, there was no way she was gonna get expelled!

Unknown to the late girls, Maiko had landed on a platform below one of the main roads. Thanks to the parachute she had been able to get away with minimal injuries.

"Dammit, I had all that power in my hands!" She was frustrated that her initial plan had failed. "Oh well it's cool, I'll just go back to playing the good subordinate. Another chance will come soon enough."

"I heard and saw everything, Ogure!" Appearing out of nowhere was her superior Ira Gamagori.

"So you wanted to overthrow Lady Satsuki eh?" He walked past her up a small slope. "You have more ambitions than you have brains." His anger was apparent in his town.

"Please sir! I was wrong! Forgive me!" Maiko Ogura feebly begged, as if it would actually help her.

"Never! You're EXPELLED!" The three-star student announced. "You don't deserve to attend Honnouji Academy! Get out of my sight!"

The now expelled student fell to her knees. She couldn't comprehend her reality, she had just been expelled from Honnouji Academy. Her future plans to rule it were scattered all around her. Gamagori continued to watch the pathetic girl, until he noticed an expressway cable car overhead. He saw Ryūko Matoi and Mako Mankanshoku inside of it.

"Damn her…" Gamagori had no patience for Matoi and his disrespect to Lady Satsuki. It was inexcusable! However, his thoughts turned back to the other transfer student he had shared a ride with. It hadn't been as terrible as he had expected. Shinkou Akaito was definitely more well mannered compared to her friend. It seemed a pity that someone like her is choosing Matoi's side.

Returning back to the speeding pod in the air. The two passengers were feeling their panic levels rising. "We've only got thirty seconds!" Mako cried out.

"In that case, we won't stop at the station." Ryuko had a plan so she hoped it worked. She got up on top of the pod and as soon as she reached the station, she cut the wires to propel them forward. It worked partly, the vehicle was soon losing momentum, and the girl's were launched into the air soon! They weren't going in the right direction either, they were gonna be late!

Suddenly, Mako, holding Guts, and Ryūko felt strings around their bodies. It suddenly tightened and had a good hold on them. Ryūko followed the trail of what appeared to be life fibers, up to the window of their home room!

"Shinkou!" Ryūko called out in surprise.

"Hold on guys!" A look of concentration and strain was seen on the white haired girl's face.

The life fibers were attached to Shinkou's arm warmers, who was using all her strength to pull her friends into the room. With one final pull, Mako and Ryūko had crash landed into the classroom and had pushed aside all their other classmates and the desks. Mikisugi and Shinkou were the only ones left standing. All that could be heard in the classroom was the grunts from the other students, and the tired pants of Ryuko and Shinkou. Silently, the three girls set up their desks and chairs back where they were.

"Aauugh… Ryūko Matoi." Mr. Mikisugi continued with his roll call.

"Here." Ryūko said after letting out a long sigh. This morning had been rough.

"You guys owe me an explanation after this." Shinkou told the other girl. Mako had fallen asleep with Guts on the desk with her so Ryūko responded with a wave.

_Honnouji Academy Courtyard_

The day was finally over, the students could go home now. Still feeling drained from this morning, Ryuko walked across the front of the school with her two only friends with her. At the moment, Mako was retelling everything Shinkou had missed during the No-Tardies Day Race.

"Hahahaha!" Shinkou was laughing when Mako got to the part about how she was following a trail of cheese that lead to a trap. Ryuko had pushed her out of it but got caught instead. The trap was a pie had been hidden in the cover overhead and smashed into her face. Mako had then asked to lick her face. "Oh god… I wish I had seen that!"

"Yeah, yeah, bite me." Ryūko replied.

Mako continued her story and finally got to the part about Maiko. "She sounds like a bitch!" Shinkou commented.

"I'm glad that Senketsu was able to resist her. We would've been screwed if that hadn't happened." The other kamui wearer agreed.

"Well I hope this has taught you guys to be more cautious around others." Shinkou scolded them.

"Totally!" Mako nodded her head.

"I get ya," Ryūko said. "Now that I have a damn target on my back, people are going to be trying anything to beat me. We'll be ready for them though! Right Senketsu?"

"_**You should still be careful Ryūko. Don't get a big head."**_

"Shut up you-!" Ryūko blushed when Senketsu berated her as well. "Oh yeah, how did your talk with that Satsuki bitch go?"

"Oh right," now came the uncomfortable part. They stopped at the no-star cable car station. By some miracle, they were repaired so soon. "About that… she just wanted to ask about how I came across Tenketsu. I gave her the same story…" Shinkou paused for a second. "She also promoted me to two-star status."

"Oh that's fine- wait what!?" Ryuko quickly turned to face Shinkou.

"No way! Two-star status!" Mako was also in shock.

"Yeah… I tried to turn it down." Shinkou looked to the ground feeling shy. "You guys… if you don't want to be friends anymore I can understand."

She tensed up, waiting for the words of rejection she had been expecting to hear. The silence continued around the trio. Shinkou raised her head to see Ryūko's expression.

"What are you talking about?" The black haired girl asked. "I'm not gonna stop being friends with you just because of your status, right Mako?"

"That's right! We're the bestest friends ever! Nothing's gonna change that Shinkou!" Mako grabbed the white haired girl's hands with her own.

"It's fine that you're a two-star. I know you're not the kind of girl who cares about that kind of stuff. You're not like all those other elite assholes looking down at me." Ryūko clapped a hand onto the other girl's shoulder. "You know, throughout that whole debacle this morning, I kept thinking about how it wasn't the same without you. I realize now that you've become a close friend to me, just like Mako, I'm not gonna let something like your social standing change that."

"_Gasp_…" Shinkou felt so relieved at hearing her words. A few tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. "Thanks guys… you're the best." She smiled at them, finally feeling better.

"Oh look at you! Are you crying like a sap now?" Ryūko teased.

"What-!? No, it's just dust-" the now embarrassed girl made an effort to rub the water away.

"No way! You're totally blushing! Come on show us Shinkou!" Mako joined in and jumped onto Shinkou's back.

"Wha-!" She wobbled a bit to regain her balance while Mako was trying to take her hands away from her face. Ryuko just stood there and laughed at their antics. Despite how much of a disaster the day had been, they could at least laugh together once it was over.

_Honnou Town Two Star District _

Once she said goodbye to her friends, Shinkou made her way to the new address the student council had given her. When she arrived, she saw that her new abode was a modern two story house. It was a simple design compared to the more flashy houses that were now her neighbors. There were plenty of windows in the front facing the sky for more natural lighting. Instead of a lawn, there was a huge expanse of water in a shallow pool with small platforms that served as the path to the door.

When she got inside, she noticed all the other stuff that came with it. There were three bedrooms, again she'll convert one into an office and keep the other as a guest room for Ryuko and Mako, a huge kitchen and dining room, a living room, a large closet, and a bunch of other luxuries she had never had before. Shinkou did think that it was pretty cool, but she still felt uncomfortable being surrounded by it all. In the back of the house was another pool and a small garden around it. There was a small table with chairs on the patio and the stone wall in the back. Since the new home was slightly boxed in to give some privacy, Shinkou figured she could maybe make a mural.

After she got back inside, Tenketsu changed into casual grey pants and a dark grey loose dress shirt. The ribbon wrapped around her neck like a loose scarf.

"_**Are you feeling better Shinkou?"**_ Tenketsu asked his partner. "_**You're heart rate has returned to normal… and you've been smiling since your talk with the others."**_

"Yeah, I'm… happy." She sat herself down on the large couch. "I'm glad, you convinced me to transfer here." If it hadn't been for Tenketsu, she probably wouldn't have considered coming back to Japan. Since it was getting late, Shinkou had begun to make one of her favorite dishes, curry. She felt like having a common dish after moving into a fancy house. There was a sudden knock at the door. Confused, Shinkou walked to the entrance; she wasn't worried that it would be a criminal, she could protect herself. When she opened the door she found someone she hadn't ever expected to see outside of school.

"Inumuta-senpai?" Standing in front of her was the teal haired boy, pushing up his blue-tinted glasses.

"Good evening Akaito, I hope I'm not intruding."

"Not at all… would you like to come in?" She asked, not wanting to be rude.

"Thank you." He took off his shoes and went into the entrance hall. Shinkou hadn't expected him to actually take her offer. It was a good thing she was making a lot of curry. The two made their way to the kitchen, Inumuta set himself on a stool around the island. He got out his laptop and some paperwork.

"I know that it's very late," he said. "But I needed to discuss with you about some requests from the Strategy and Information Committee for the Photography Club."

"Alright," She made two servings of curry. "Would you like water, tea, or coffee Inumuta-senpai?"

"Coffee please."

"Okay, give me just a moment." Shinkou took out a special bag of coffee beans she brought from the states. It was a special blend from Portland, Oregon that an associate had given her before she left. She ground the beans and set up the filter. As she went about her business, Inumuta watched her to analyze the girl. He hadn't expected her to let him in either.

When Shinkou poured the water over the ground up beans, the smell of coffee filing the air. It was a rather pleasant and relaxing scent. Later, she sat down next to Inumuta with the curry and drinks.

"I hope you like curry senpai."

"Thank you, it's fine." They clapped their hands and said the customary phrase before a meal. Inumuta took a spoonful of curry and ate it. It wasn't some unexpected masterpiece, but it was delicious. The taste was different from the fancier food he ate and the occasional energy drinks for all nighters. "It's very good."

"That's a relief." His eating companion said. He noticed that her shoulders had relaxed after the verdict. "So what requests did you have for me?"

"Let's see…" as the two ate, Inumuta explained how occasionally, Shinkou would be sent to the few schools that hadn't been conquered. Her official assignment would be to take some scenic shots of the schools and the cities, but in reality it was for surveillance. The girl was smart enough to know what real reason behind these commissions. "... and we will set up transportation for these dates."

"Understood." Shinkou made sure to mark the future dates on her calendar.

"You'll also have to make up any work your teachers assign for missing the school day." Inumuta's collar opened up and he smirked. "That is, if the workload won't be too much for you Akaito?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine Inumuta-senpai." She smirked back.

"Oh? You have quite a lot on your plate at the moment. We wouldn't want you to collapse due to fatigue." He said with sarcastic concern.

"I wouldn't want you to go through the trouble of worrying about me senpai." She delivered in a falsely sweet voice.

"No trouble at all, just looking after my kouhai."

"What a kind and caring senpai you are, I'm so fortunate." Inumuta's smirk was growing and Shinkou was trying not to laugh too hard. There weren't that many people that could counter the girl with equally smartass comments.

"Thank you for the meal." The senior said. He finished savoring the last of his coffee. It was quite an enjoyable cup. He then cleared away the papers and his computer. "I'm glad we were able to finish our discussion tonight. I will see you again in school. Expect me or the others to call you occasionally from now on."

"Of course," Shinkou walked him to the door. "Have a good night Inumuta-senpai."

"Good night." He bowed to her and then left.

After closing the door, Shinkou pressed her back to the door and sank to the ground. That hadn't been one of the worst dinners she had… but that had been one of the strangest. Who would've thought one of the Elite Four would make a house call to her.

What was their deal? It seemed strange how close they were getting, yet still remained hostile to Ryūko. Were they trying to make her into an ally? Trying to backstab her when her guard is down?

"Hey Tenketsu… should I be concerned about the the student council?"

"_**What does your heart tell you Shinkou?"**_

"Hmm… they aren't bad people. Well, aside from the fact they push around the no-stars, they seem like decent people. If anything, I feel like they're hiding something."

"_**That may be the case, most situations are more than they appear to be."**_

"You make a good point. For now, we'll continue to support Ryūko, while trying not to antagonize the student council too much." Shinkou decided.

_There definitely is something suspicious going on in the sidelines, but I won't be able to really do anything until the right moment. The main goal for now is to do my best and to help Ryūko and Mako. Everything else will probably fall into place later. _With that last thought, Shinkou made her way up to her new room and crashed onto the bed. She was out like a light in seconds.

Elsewhere, Inumuta had noticed something stuck between the paperwork he was carrying. There was a note and a bag of ground coffee. The note said: _Between the two of us, you're more likely to collapse first out of exhaustion Inumuta-senpai. It seemed like you enjoyed the coffee so use it whenever you are in the process of working yourself into an early grave. I'd be happy to make coffee for you again : ) - Your 'worried' kouhai, Shinkou Akaito. _

"Hmph… it seems she has continued to give me interesting data." He pocketed the note and coffee, carrying on his way home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Trigger/Observer

_Honnouji Academy Front Gardens_

It was another sunny day at Honnouji Academy, the sky devoid of any clouds. It was the middle of the school day, and the majority of the students were in class. There was only one person walking along the borders of the school. It was a man with a red mohawk wearing a type of combat outfit, equipped with his special weaponry.

He stopped at the ledge and set up his sniper gun. After attaching the scope to it, he locked onto his prey. The target was a young girl sitting at her desk. They yawned as they tried to stay awake listening to her teacher's lecture.

The man, Tsumugu Kinagase, finally had a clear shot, but before he could pull the trigger, another presence came up behind him. He sighed and turned around to face a group of Honnouji Academy students that belonged to the Gardening Club.

"What do you want?" He had better things to do than talk to these losers.

"I just want to meet the guy who was up here looking after our flowers for us!" The gardening club terrance general manager, Kusanosuke Yaguruma, said. "I figured we give you a little thank you for that."

Tsumugu lit a cigarette and smoked as if he wasn't being confronted by a dangerous group of teens.

"Hey, this is a no smoking zone!"

"As far as I'm concerned, if you roll with life fibers you can suck it." He said like some macho protagonist.

"How do you know about life fibers!?" Information in life fibers was meant to be top secret. The fact that this unknown man knew about them was cause for concern.

"None of your business, jackass." The mohawk man flicked his cigarette into the flower bed. A pretty bold move to do in front of the gardening club. The students were outraged that someone would do that to their sacred flower bed.

"You're gonna pay for that!" The one-star members watered the planting box that the manager was carrying. Out from it came a bunch of giant man-eating plants. They struck at the older man all at once, causing a large explosion.

Back in Aikuro Mikisugi's classroom, only one student had heard the noise. Shinkou turned her head to the window and could barely see a bunch of plants with teeth and a mysterious man who was able to fight them. It was difficult to make out, but he was carrying what looked to be a specialized gun that shot tiny needles. She didn't think it would be a good idea to call out the fight to her teacher. Shinkou then saw the monster plants wilting away, the mohawk man standing victorious. It seems like there's an outside force preparing to make an appearance at school. She had better keep an eye out.

"Huh?" Ryūko has finally snapped out of her light nap. She turned to notice Shinkou staring hard in concentration at something out the window. From her seat she couldn't figure it out herself, she'll just have to ask later.

Tsumugu had just finished extracting the life fibers out of the goku uniform. It had been contained in a special little pod, the two strands twisting together. He put it away to take it back to headquarters later. For now, he'll have to try another time to confront his target.

_Honnouji Academy Biology Club_

"Life Fiber Synchronize: Kamui Senketsu!"

"Life Fiber Harmonize: Kamui Tenketsu!"

The two girls transformed into their kamuis, the dim biology clubroom lit up from the sparkles they emitted.

"All anyone does here is take hostages!" Ryūko was getting fed up with these clubs kidnapping Mako.

"Mako, I think I'm gonna have to teach you some form of self-defense," Shinkou said, "Or have you carry around some pepper spray."

"You two are so cool!" said Mako, who seemed pretty chilled about being pinned to a dartboard.

"Shut up you! Your friend is not a hostage!" A spotlight revealed the president of the biology club in his custom two-star uniform. "In fact, she happens to be the biology club's very own human guinea pig!"

An army of the club members with half skull masks popped up separating the two girls and their friend. They began to throw their dissection knives at the duo.

However, since they were armed in their kamuis, the knives just harmlessly bounced off Ryuko while Tenketsu's ribbon blocked them from hitting Shinkou. When the last knife had bent in two, the club members realized their efforts were useless.

"Impossible!"

"I think I've had enough of this!" Shinkou sped forward on her rollerblades, hopping over the other students and retrieved Mako. Now that her friend wasn't in the danger zone, Ryuko engaged her scissor blade decapitation mode.

"Save your little knives for the frogs! It'll take more than that to beat me!" She swung her blade at them, causing a huge explosion to open a hole in the back of their clubroom. Club members were raining down from the sky as Ryuko landed on the ground on top of her scissor blade.

"Finishing move! Sen-i-soshitsu!"

Following after her, Shinkou with Mako in her arms landed next to Ryuko. A soft flash of light was seen, and the two girls powered down.

"Well that takes care of that…" the black haired girl felt relief that it was over.

"Ryuko! You're the best!" Suddenly Mako launched onto the unsuspecting girl. She wrapped her arms around the girl and the momentum caused the brown haired teen to spin while holding onto Ryūko's neck. The two fell down as the girl in the black kamui felt herself slightly pass out from the choking. She could also vaguely hear Shinkou's laughter.

"Nice one Mako!" She said as the girl continued to laugh. "How's your neck Ryuko?"

"Bite… me…" she managed to grunt out from her sore throat.

_Honnouji Academy Lunchtime _

After another club had been beaten, the trio decided to eat their lunch. Ryuko was sitting in the middle with Mako on her left and Shinkou on her right. They set themselves on top of one of the oversized chain links. Ryuko raised her scissor blade into the air, with a series of clinks and snaps it decompressed into a normal size scissor.

"Whoa! When did you learn to shrink your scissors down? That's so cool!" Mankanshoku said in awe.

"That's pretty handy, makes it easier to pull it out for a sneak attack," Shinkou commented.

"Well, it's not that big of a deal," Ryuko said feeling proud of herself. She placed the smaller blade into a side pocket on her skirt.

"Hey, Shinkou…" Mako suddenly thought of a question she had been wondering.

"Yes?"

"Ryūko's got her scissor blade, and Lady Satsuki has her sword…" The brown haired girl remarked. "But do you have a weapon too?"

"Oh yeah, I haven't seen you pull out anything either. You usually fight with your shoes." said Ryuko.

"About that, I do have a blade of my own. It's a custom scythe made from Tenketsu's own life fibers so it's also able to change its shape. I just don't pull it out until things get really bad." Shinkou explained. "Normally my rollerblades are enough since the shoes and wheels are also made from hardened life fibers." After she mentioned that, Ryuko noticed how her signature shoes definitely looked different from normal skates.

"Well, it's cool, cause I'm more than enough to handle the clowns in this school," Ryuko said with confidence.

"_**Sigh… your blood has been quite salty lately."**_ Senketsu said.

"Huh?" Ryuko noticed.

"Oh! I didn't know Ryuko could get any saltier." Shinkou joked.

"_**It explains your cocky attitude."**_

"You can tell stuff like that from how my blood tastes?"

"You shouldn't underestimate the information in blood Ryuko! It holds our DNA, the genetic code of life." The white-haired girl said with semi-seriousness.

"_**Yes, I can spot any change in your physiology. Everything from your weight to your BMI."**_

"My BMI is none of your business!" Ryuko said in embarrassment.

"Oh, it's starting… better pay attention Ryuko." Shinkou said. "Your kamui is going to become a useful source of insight on your health… as well as your personal nagger."

"_**She's right! As Shinkou's kamui, it's my job to make sure she's always healthy and prepared."**_ Tenketsu said.

"_**You should still cut back from the croquettes."**_

"I'm gonna eat whatever I damn well want, dammit! Look, I need to keep up my energy if I'm fighting all these dorks don't I!?" She tried to reason.

"Yeah, but running on just carbs and fried food is gonna make you burn out faster. You should try to get in some vegetables and fruits." Shinkou smirked. She was enjoying watching Ryuko and Senketsu argue.

"_**A healthy diet will provide better energy than just fried food."**_ Tenketsu remembered how he had to constantly remind Shinkou not to eat so much greasy food back in America, which was a big problem.

"_**Throwing tantrums is bad for you… as is greasy food."**_

"God would you shut up! And wipe that smug look on your face!"

"_**Now how can I look smug when I don't even have a face?"**_

"Nice job Senketsu! I see you are learning the ways of sarcasm!" Shinkou was barely holding in her laughter.

"That's it! You're coming off smartass!" Ryuko made a show of tugging the kamui.

"That's hilarious Ryuko!" Mako said. "You guys are like a comedy group with an invisible member!"

"Huh?" Ryuko halted her actions.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry, you guys were talking to Senketsu and Tenketsu weren't you, my bad."

"It's fine Mako, I'm just sorry that you can't hear them too. Seems kinda rude that we aren't including you in the conversation." Shinkou apologized.

"Anyway! Close call there huh?" Mako pulled out her lunchbox, Shinkou did the same as well. "It would've sucked if they cut my tummy open cause then if I ate my lunch it'd spill out, then I'd have to eat everything all over again!"

"Only you Mako Mankanshoku, would worry about being able to eat instead of whether your guts would have remained inside you." Shinkou chuckled. She opened up her lunch to reveal some grilled fish, rice, fruit, and veggie side dishes. A balanced meal courtesy of Tenketsu's strict management. Mako had her usually homemade croquette lunch box. The two began to dig into their meals.

"You're lunch is the last thing you should be worried about." In the background, she could hear Mako saying her thanks for the food. Shinkou thought she heard a sudden thud and moved to get a better view of her other friend. "If you don't watch your back you're gonna get-!"

As if it were a cruel twist of fate, Ryuko and Shinkou saw their friend with a needle in her forehead. The force of the shot pushing the girl back, falling to the ground. Suddenly, there was a whole shower of needles that imbedded themselves into the girl.

"_Gasp!_ Mako!" Ryuko starred in horror at seeing the only non-kamui user in their group turned into a pin cushion. "Hey, Mako! Come on say something!"

In a rush, Shinkou went to her friend's side, she did a quick check and was relieved to find a steady pulse. On further inspection, it looked like the needles were in strategic points, this was probably the reason Mako was unresponsive and not killed.

"Don't worry… your friends ok." A sudden voice called out. The two girls turned their heads to find a man with a flaming red mohawk approach them. Shinkou realized that this was the man she saw from her desk the other day.

"_**Shinkou, stay on your guard. This man is dangerous."**_ Tenketsu warned.

"Right." She replied.

"The effects of the needles are therapeutic. They'll cure any fatigue she has, any illness. When she wakes up she'll feel refreshed and energized." The man explained the 'treatment' of his needles.

"Oh… uhh, thanks a lot I guess?" Ryuko expressed her confused gratitude.

"I don't think this guy is a walking acupuncturist giving out free consultations Ryūko." The other girl tried to warn her friend.

"But your uniform will get no mercy!" Tsumugu Kinagase pointed his strange gun at them. Up close, Shinkou realized it resembled a sewing machine.

"_**Get out of here!"**_

"_**Run Shinkou!"**_

At the sudden warning of their kamuis, Shinkou and Ryuko moved to avoid the hail of needles. The black haired girl pulled out her scissor blade while the white-haired girl activated her rollerblades to move faster. Shinkou managed to move ahead of the shots, but Ryūko's shoe got caught by one of them.

"Ryuko!" Before she could get to her friend to help, the stranger had pinned the other girl down. His foot pressed down onto the arm that had been holding the scissor blade, causing Ryuko to let go. Now that he was on top of her, Tsumugu pointed his gun once again.

"You bastard… what club are you from?" Ryuko asked.

"Use your brain Ryuko! This guy looks nothing like a high school student!" Shinkou couldn't make any sudden movements. If she wasn't careful, the guy could seriously hurt Ryuko before she could get her out of there.

"Take off your clothes." The man demanded.

"Huh!? You want me to what!?" said Ryuko in outrage.

_Crap! He must know about Senketsu!_, Shinkou thought.

"Let me guess, you're from the pervert club and you're the captain!" Ryuko guessed. "You leave your ass-less chaps at home?"

"Shut it! There are two things you need to know… one, I'm not a pervert."

"Yeah whatever pervert!"

"Ryuko! Now is not the time for your big mouth!" Shinkou began to worry more. In a flash, the man had fired some kind of small prong at Ryūko's wrist, the one with her glove to activate Senketsu.

"Two, I won't let you transform anymore. You'll die at this rate, so take off your clothes."

Ryuko continued to glare back at him in defiance. At the same time, Shinkou couldn't move in this standoff, not at the risk of her friend getting injured.

"Have it your way then." The man was about to pull the trigger. But out of nowhere, a pin with a note attached to it embedded itself into his hand. He knew who the source was, and took it as a sign to back off for the day. He got off of Ryuko and began to walk away.

"Hey! Where do you think you're-!" She couldn't finish her sentence after feeling another prong fly right past her face. It had shaved off a couple of hairs on the side. Now that the guy wasn't holding Ryuko hostage, Shinkou quickly got in between the two.

"Ryuko now's not the time for your recklessness." She had her finger ready at the collar on her neck, just in case the man changed his mind.

"I'll be back tomorrow… to strip you." He turned around, his back to them. "As for you, the other girl, when I'm finished with your friend, you're next." It was obvious that he was referring to Shinkou, meaning that both of them were targets. He continued to walk away, leaving the girls in tense silence.

"Ryuko…" The still standing student turned back to look at her friend. "I'm gonna pull out the needles from Mako, do you want me to come over today?"

"Sure…" she pulled herself up from the ground. Still feeling shaken at how easily the mohawk guy took her down.

_Honnou Town Slums_

In a quiet, out of the way bar, Aikuro Mikisugi was sitting by himself drinking. As he was about to take a sip of his beverage, he found a pin with a ball at the top floating up in it.

"I already know what you're going to say to me Tsumugu: 'never interrupt me', am I right?" To his right was the person he had been waiting for.

"What do you want?" The man asked with irritation in his voice.

"Pull up a seat, there aren't any Kiryuin spies in this dive." The suave man tried to convince his present company to relax.

"What do you want?" Tsumugu asked again, he had no patience for this.

"_Sigh…_" Mikisugi let out a heavy sigh at his fellow operative's stiffness. "I want you to leave the girls alone. It's a critical time for them."

"I can't do that." He replied.

"Except for the Kansai region, Satsuki Kiryuin has taken over every school in the country." The spy stated. "Do you remember what Dr. Matoi said? 'Use the kamui against the Kiryuins', that's what everyone at nudist beach signed up for."

Tsumugu pulled out a cigarette and lit himself a smoke. Not really caring what the other man was getting at.

"All your doing now is getting in the way."

The mohawk man let out a large puff of nicotine smoke. "Those uniforms, are too dangerous."

"I get that, but Matoi and Akaito could prove to be powerful allies." Aikuro was about to pour the other man a glass of sake, but he declined by covering his cup.

"If Matoi is consumed by the kamui, it'll cause problems worse than the Kiryuins. That's why I have to destroy it now before it turns her into a monster." Haunting memories of another girl meeting the same fate flashed through his mind. "Not to mention that other chick is even more dangerous. We're prepared for dealing with Matoi, just one girl with a kamui. No one could foresee another kamui wearer suddenly turning up out of the blue."

"Was HQ able to get any information on Shinkou Akaito?" The pretend homeroom teacher had tried looking for any data on the more calm-headed girl but it was a dead end.

"No…" Tsumugu could feel himself get even more worried. "Nothing to indicate where she got the kamui or who made it for her. All we've managed to discover is that she hasn't had any ties with the Kiryuins, but that just makes things more confusing."

"True, but it's still helpful to know she's not working with the Kiryuins. From what I've seen, she's very loyal to Ryuko." He took another sip of his drink. "I think we can guarantee she'll also be a big asset to us."

"Doesn't matter, once I'm done with Matoi, her kamui will be next," Tsumugu promised.

"'People and clothing aren't enemies,' isn't that what Kinue said?" Mikisugi quoted a fellow colleague they once knew.

Hearing that name, Tsumugu's eyes widened, and he smashed the glass under his palm. "I owe you, and I'll do anything you ask… except when it comes to a kamui."

He lifted his hand, the sound of broken glass falling onto the bar counter was heard. Knowing this conversation was done, he turned his back to leave.

"Ok, but if HQ finds out about this they're going to take all your gear away." The man seemed unconcerned with the idea of two of his students being targeted.

"Then I'll go after those kamuis as a naked nudist." He said as if it were obvious. "It doesn't change a damn thing."

After being left alone again, Mikisugi sipped his alcohol once more. His thoughts centered on how Ryuko was going to handle her fight tomorrow. Then they shifted to Shinkou, the other anomaly in the plans. He couldn't recall Dr. Matoi ever mentioning another kamui or girl who was compatible to wear one. Unlike Ryuko, Shinkou seemed more familiar and had a closer bond to her kamui, as if they had spent their whole lives together since birth. All searches for info had not revealed any suspicious connections with other scientists either. That left him with only one, highly unlikely, scenario that explained this, but it was impossible. He hoped he was wrong, if not then Shinkou was going to end up with more trouble than anyone else.

_Honnou Town Mankanshoku Household_

That night around the dinner table, there was a large assortment of foods that had been turned into croquettes. Everyone but the two kamui wearing girls were devouring the food, one was eating sparingly and the other wasn't eating at all.

"Wow sis! You're really chowing down!" Matarō said while still chewing.

"I know I'm starving! I feel great!" Mako replied. "My fatigues gone, I don't feel sick, I feel all refreshed and energized!" She then passed her bowl to Mrs. Mankanshoku for another serving of rice.

"Here you go! Are we celebrating anything special?" She asked her daughter.

"Nope! I just felt good when I woke up, good and hungry! I went to the butchers, and the grocers, and the seafood market! I bought everything they had." She scarfed down another large serving. Shinkou, who was invited to join them for dinner that evening, chuckled lightly at the family while they ate. Ryuko remained oddly quiet at the dinner table.

"Where'd you get the money to pay for all this food?" Mr. Mankanshoku asked a very dangerous question though.

"What money? I put it on your tab!" Mako said casually. At that fact, you could see the father of the family turn to stone.

"Oh what the hell, I can always sell Matarou's organs to pay the bills!" He said cheerfully.

"You don't have to worry sir! I paid for it since you all are so nice to invite me for a meal." Shinkou informed them. She always felt bad when the Mankanshokus cooked dinner for her when she would stay over, in order to pay them back she usually helped to buy groceries for the family.

"Hey!" Mako started getting up in Ryūko's face, her cheeks were stuffed with food. "Earth to Ryuko! If you don't hurry up Guts is going to scarf down all your food again." In Ryūko's lap, the friendly dog was tearing at a slice of fried meat with enthusiasm.

"_**You filthy animal, don't climb on me! Stop digging your claws into me! Stop drooling on me and do not break wind on me!"**_ Senketsu was going into hysteria over how dirty he was getting. When Guts farted on the poor kamui, Shinkou was holding back from laughing so hard. Tenketsu was very glad that Guts was more fond of eating off of Ryūko's lap instead of his hosts.

"_**Ryuko, please! Do something!"**_ The black kamui begged.

"Thanks, I'm done." With an unusual air of quietness, Ryuko excused herself from the table.

"Thank you for the meal." Shinkou followed after her. Behind them, their friend looked at them and could tell something was bothering the duo.

After leaving the family that was still eating, Ryuko walked Shinkou outside of the house, the white-haired girl had to leave and finish some more club work back at her house. Before she could go though she needed to talk to Ryuko.

"Hey Ryuko," She began.

"Hmm?" The other girl was still out of it and didn't acknowledge her friend right away.

"What's the plan for tomorrow? Do you want to fight him together?" Shinkou offered. That strange man was definitely not like their previous opponents. He was fighting without any special clothing like everyone else was, meaning he had strength, skills, and the brains to combat someone powered by life fibers.

Ryuko thought to herself about it. She contemplated whether she and Shinkou should team up or not. On one hand, with the two of them they could probably take him out easy, but it was also a possibility that both of them could be defeated. She came to a decision.

"No… I'll fight him by myself tomorrow." She said.

"But Ryuko-" The other girl was worried about her friend.

"It's fine! I'll be able to take him out alone." Ryuko gave her an attempt at a confident look. "As long as I transform with Senketsu, we'll be unbeatable. The guy just caught me off guard today that's all."

"Hmm…" Shinkou didn't look too convinced.

"Besides, he's not going to try and go after you until he deals with me, meaning you'll be safe as long as I take care of him first." The black haired girl placed a hand on her friends shoulder. "You're always saving my ass when things get worse, I think I should handle this one alone."

Shinkou knew she wasn't going to be able to convince Ryuko to change her mind. She knew her friend could be really stubborn when she wanted to be. She let out a sigh and nodded her head. Shinkou didn't like it, but she'll have to just stay to the side unless the worse-case scenario happens.

"Alright Ryūko… but I want you to understand that you don't have to handle things by yourself to prove you're strong." She flashed a soft smile filled with warmth. "You've got Mako, her family, me and Tenketsu, and you've got Senketsu. You're not alone anymore okay?"

"Right," Ryuko agreed, though the words were only slightly sinking in. She waved her friend goodbye as the white-haired girl left in the night.

_Honnouji Academy Student Council Office_

"I have intel on the stranger who attacked the gardening club." Inumuta pulled up a screen displaying the data he had on Tsumugu to the other student council members. "His data matches the person we've been having trouble with lately."

"The anti-uniform guerrilla," said Gamagori. "He's the one who's been attacking all our affiliated academies."

The Elite Four and Satsuki Kiryuin were once again convening together to discuss matters of the school. The topic of today's meeting was regarding the new stranger attacking the club members.

"Yes, I also found this." The teal haired young man pulled up another screen regarding his equipment. "His weapon of choice fires needles. Analysis shows they're made of a special alloy. Apparently, they have the ability to sever the connection between a human body and life fibers."

"Hah! A weapon that could take out a goku uniform? I'll believe it when I see it." The cocky Athletic Committee Chair said.

"We can be sure he's not working alone in his attacks on us," said the Disciplinary Committee Chair. "He's with those pathetic fools that dare to oppose Honnouji Academy."

"This time though, his target appears to primarily be Ryuko Matoi…" Inumuta trailed off before revealing another piece of interesting news. "Shinkou Akaito is his next potential target."

This caught the attention of the others, they had initially assumed that the two parties were working together.

"He must be after their kamui." Soroi began to pour his lady another cup of tea. "This is a struggle between a sandpiper and a clam, nothing more."

"In that case, I think I'll change things up and be the one to cast the net," Jakuzure said. She had gotten bored without anything to do.

"Changing majors from music to fishing are we?" Inumuta made a quick jab.

"Yeah well, that new girl Matoi totally wrecked my biology club." The skull attached to the hat she wore made noise at Nonon's movement. "I think the Non-Athletic Committee should pay her back for that."

The pink haired senior then looked towards her childhood friend and queen. "If I may, Lady Satsuki?"

"Yes, you may." A small smile could be seen on the elegant lady's lips. "One more thing though…"

At her last sentence, the Elite Four paid closer attention to her words.

"Regarding Shinkou Akaito," She took another sip of tea, "I'd like the two of you to make sure she doesn't interrupt the fight, Jakuzure, Inumuta."

"Us? Why do I have to pair up with the dog over there?" Jakuzure asked.

"Because we are Akaito's direct superiors, in a sense." Inumuta caught on. "After all, the Photography club is a part of the Non-Athletic Committee and has been working for the Information and Strategy Committee."

"Right now, we do not need to concern ourselves too much with what that guerrilla and Matoi do, what actions they make will not bear any significance." Lady Satsuki set down her cup. "However, Shinkou Akaito is an investment I wish to preserve for now."

Between the other two kamui girls, Matoi was unfit to be of any use to Lady Satsuki, other than a pawn, as she was. Akaito was a more logical choice. From what she gathered, Gamagori had a somewhat respectful opinion of her as a student, and Inumuta had begun to get closer to the girl with relative ease. Though Sanageyama was still hostile towards her, the girl could stand her ground against him without any difficulties. Jakuzure hadn't spent much time with her either but she didn't have a more negative view on her compared to Matoi.

She noticed that Shinkou Akaito seemed to attract Inumuta's interest more than Ryuko Matoi, this fact might have to be further investigated. In order to proceed with their plans, they were going to need stronger subordinates and allies. Someone who could adapt to working with the Elite Four and with superior skills was the ideal.

"I'll schedule an early morning meeting with Akaito tomorrow," Inumuta informed.

"Good." Lady Satsuki made no comment as Houka Inumuta walked out of his seat to physically deliver the message instead of sending it digitally. She wasn't the only one to notice the strange behavior. Still sitting on her personal couch, the snake of the student council couldn't help but think of new ways to make her fellow Chair as well as the other new girl squirm. A smirk grew on her lips at the thought.

_Honnou Town Two-Star District_

The current time was approaching midnight soon, but Shinkou was still wide awake at the kitchen island. Paperwork and photographs could be seen all around it. Not to mention a few other documents and projects for her hobbies. Shinkou was still wearing Tenketsu as a pair of loose pants and an oversized shirt that was hanging off one shoulder, the scarf wrapped securely around her neck. She had just brewed another batch of coffee when she heard the doorbell.

Without missing a beat, she poured two cups instead of just one and carried it with her to the entrance. When the door opened, it revealed her surprisingly regular visitor, Houka Inumuta. He accepted the cup of coffee and entered the house.

"Good evening Inumuta-senpai." Shinkou greeted.

"Good evening." He said in return.

They made their way back to the kitchen to sit and talk. The newcomer noticed how there was a slight mess that he didn't normally see when he came by. Ever since that first time they ate together while working, Inumuta had begun to personally come over when the Information and Strategy Committee needed the Photography Club for requests and the odd time for reconnaissance.

It had also become a habit for Shinkou to make coffee for the both of them, she even sneaked to-go bags whenever he left. She mixed blends up from time to time, trying out new food and coffee recipes for them to taste. She never felt the need to tell her friends about her visitor. For some reason, Shinkou felt most comfortable keeping these moments private. After setting out a tray of sliced apples and clearing some space, the two sat down.

"So what does the Information and Strategy Committee need from my club this time?" She asked.

"At the moment nothing." Inumuta took a sip of coffee, it was still quite delicious.

"Oh? But you don't usually come over for pleasantries." She smirked. "Are you developing feelings of affection for me senpai?"

"And what if I am?" The dog of the student council teased back.

It took all of Shinkou's self-control to not spit out the sip of coffee she had just taken. "Then I'd I have to ask if you are an alien that has body-snatched my fellow smartass."

"What if I am an alien? What would you do? Take me to your leader?" Inumuta couldn't help but continue this joke.

"Nope! I'd hide you away from the government and convince you to take me away in your mothership!" She replied with enthusiasm.

After a few beats, Shinkou was vibrating from the effort of not laughing and Houka had a wide smirk, daresay almost an actual smile.

"But seriously senpai," She had calmed down after a bit. "What do you need? I know you don't do anything for no reason."

"Correct, I came to inform you that you will need to meet with me and the Non-Athletic Committee Chair Nonon Jakuzure tomorrow morning." He informed her.

Shinkou lifted one of her eyebrows in suspicion. The timing of this was too much of a coincidence, Ryuko was going to be fighting a mysterious enemy at the school, there's no way the student council didn't know about it.

"And what is the reason for the meeting senpai? Am I in trouble?" She asked hoping to fish out the real answer from his next words.

"Not in trouble no, your club has continued to be as useful and efficient as always." Inumuta complimented in his own way. "It's just that Jakuzure has never really talked to you as a fellow student. I'm just there to serve as a mediator."

_In other words, their job will be to make sure I don't interfere tomorrow_, Shinkou thought. She knew she couldn't outright reject the meeting, not to mention Ryuko had even asked her to not get involved. But she still felt uncomfortable with just leaving her friend to deal with this without her. Still, she had a feeling that she'll still be able to view everything at least. Albeit when she's being monitored, but if she's lucky enough there will be a moment to slip away.

"Very well senpai…" she agreed. "I look forward to the meeting."

"Excellent." Inumuta finishes the last of his coffee and got up. Shinkou walked the teal-haired teen to the entrance out of politeness. Earlier she sneaked him another special blend of coffee. She watched his back carefully as he put his shoes on, it was a strange relationship they had. They were comfortable enough with each other to joke and make fun, but they still had their guards up because of who they were supporting. When he was finished, Houka turned around to face the intriguing girl he never got bored of.

"I look forward to seeing you again soon, Shinkou Akaito." Again, the high collar around his neck clicked open when he spoke. A smirk etched on his face as usual.

"See you later, Inumuta-senpai." She gave a slight bow accompanied with her own smirk back.

Regardless of how strange and potentially dangerous this bond they shared was, Shinkou didn't regret any of the memories she had of Houka Inumuta. For now, she needed to focus on making sure Ryuko and Senketsu survive tomorrow.

_Honnouji Academy Courtyard_

Standing vigilant in front of Honnouji Academy was Ryuko Matoi. She thought back to her conversation with Mako, how she said that Ryuko didn't have just Senketsu as a friend. She has Mako, her family, and she also has Shinkou behind her. But despite what both her friends told her, she couldn't help but shake at the upcoming fight. As she held her scissor blade in her trembling hands, you could hear the blade shaking as well.

"_**He scares you doesn't he?"**_ Ryūko's only companion said.

"Shut up." She didn't want to hear this right now.

"_**You can't fight if you're not in the right state of mind."**_

"Oh my god, would you quit analyzing me?" She was starting to get ticked off on top of her nerves. "You're just a piece of clothing, so for once can I wear you without getting a lecture?" Ryuko knew what she said was pretty harsh, she could practically hear Shinkou's opinion on how she treated Senketsu. Right now wasn't the time for talk, they had to get through a very serious battle.

"_**A piece of clothing!?"**_

"Crap, he's coming…" said Ryuko. "So no more nagging got it?"

Silence returned once more between the two, the faint sound of wind in the distance was the only thing they could hear. Ryuko could almost sense the mohawk man and she prepared herself.

There was the distant sound of a boom and four missiles were launched at her. They made contact but she brushed them off, without any hesitation, she activated her kamui.

"Life Fiber Synchronize: Kamui Senketsu!"

The transformation pushed away all the smoke around her, revealing her opponent running around Ryuko. He pulled out his special gun and fired a round of needles.

"I thought you weren't going to let me transform!" She said trying to toughen herself up. "Hope you got a plan B!"

She ran through the rain of needles that didn't seem to be doing anything to her and slashed at the man. He blocked it with his gun and their weapons were pushing against each other in a standstill.

"Here's a piece of advice, it takes a lot more than strength to win a fight," Tsumugu informed her. He pressed down on the controller to his missile launcher and it shot the remainder of its ammo. When they made contact with Ryuko, he used the distraction to reload his gun and fired another round of his special needles.

"That didn't work a minute ago so how come you-!" Suddenly, she could feel herself getting weaker and fell to her knees. "Senketsu?"

Out of nowhere, a sitting pillow and paper fans came flying through the air where Ryuko once stood. I'm another part of the courtyard was a long line of girls dressed in special goku uniform kimonos launches a bunch of karuta cards at Tsumugu who blocked them all. It seems like there would be more fighters in this battle.

"Great, now what?" Ryuko asked.

"It's the Honnouji Rakugo Club's Three Masters!" Sitting on a raised platform we're three teens.

"Were the Ogura Hyakunin Isshu Club, the horde of 100!" The line of girls greeted.

"Gardening!" Finally there was another group joining them today.

"Were the backyard division of the gardening club! And I'm the shifty eye Kusatao Uwabami. You messed up our garden, you're gonna pay for that!" A student wearing an almost identical uniform to the other gardening club manager said.

_This is getting ridiculous!_, Ryuko thought. _If I had known that there would be other opponents I would've asked Shinkou to take care of them. Where is she?_

She didn't have time to think more about where her other friend was, right now she needed to bash all these people away!

_Honnouji Academy Classroom_

In a separate classroom looking over everything was Nonon Jakuzare. The light gave the room a slight pinkish tint that matched her hair. Behind her was Houka Inumuta and Shinkou Akaito.

"The way you spoke earlier, I'm surprised you sent your weakest clubs down there." Inumuta states.

"Yeah well, it wouldn't be any fun to just beat her outright. I'd doubt you'd do it any different." She replied without any worry.

"That means that the purpose of them fighting isn't to actually beat Ryuko, is that it senpai?" Shinkou asked. While her face wasn't showing much of any emotions, internally she was using all her self control to not jump down and help Ryuko. She was at a disadvantage with two Elites keeping her with them, especially with the more craftier members. Shinkou knew that these two wouldn't waste any time in using underhanded tactics.

"You're right on the nose wonder girl." Jakuzure responded back. "This is a chance to study our opponent. Whatever we learn today, we can apply to the real battle Lady Satsuki's planning."

"I didn't know you were so diligent, I'm impressed." Inumuta said sarcastically. Shinkou couldn't help but snicker a little at his words. While she was fighting to hide her laughter, she didn't notice how her companion on the side was smirking at her.

A curtain to their side began to rise and reveal a quartet of Honnouji Academy band members. Their instruments in their hands ready to be played.

"I've known Lady Satsuki longer than the rest of you," Nonon walked to the composition book on a stand. "And that's why I know how she thinks."

"But knowing someone for a long time doesn't equal the ability to understand them, senpai." Shinkou couldn't help but make her own comment. Inumuta's smirk was a bit wider at the remark. Jakuzure ignored the other girl, but she did give her own poisonous smile.

"So instead of evaluating me, go collect some data on them. Hop to it four eyes." The pink haired girl readied herself and started conducting the musicians accordingly.

Taking it as his cue to leave, Inumuta left the room with Shinkou following after him. The sounds of classical music echoed throughout the hallways from Jakuzure's performance. It wasn't bad or terrible, but it wasn't really Shinkou's cup of tea.

"Is there anything else you need me for senpai?" Shinkou decided to ask.

"Hmmm…" Inumuta made himself look as if he was busy going through the data he was receiving from the cameras in the school. "I guess technically I have no legitimate reason to keep you here do I, Akaito?"

"No… but do you have an illegitimate reason then?" Normally Shinkou liked bantering with the tricky hacker but she was getting antsy at being kept from helping her friend. Worst case scenario she'll have to bail anyway and deal with the consequences later.

"I have one reason," he turned on her and did the classic kabe-don that all shoujo manga leads do.

"Really? You're gonna pull that cliche on me senpai? I thought you had better taste than that?" She tried to joke, her heart was racing a bit.

"If this was a cliche I think I would be a lot closer now wouldn't I?" He didn't seem to be embarrassed at all by his actions, if anything he was way too amused to be considered safe for Shinkou.

"But you won't."

"Because I appreciate not getting punched in the face. I know very well that your hits can kill."

"Of course you would,"

"Of course, I have quite a large file of data on just you alone Shinkou Akaito." He smirked again at her. Inumuta noticed she was starting to squirm a bit and relished in the new data he was getting. "You always yield such interesting data for me to analyze, much more than Matoi does."

"While I'm flattered you find me interesting…" Shinkou did a very risky and out of character move that she would never ever share with her friends. She gripped the front of Inumuta's shirt and flipped him so his back slammed into the wall. She then pulled his high collar down to whisper into his ear. "I doubt you'll be able to fully understand me no matter how much data you have."

After she finished speaking, she walked away from her senpai and waved back at him. "Excuse me now, but I have a friend I need to help."

Shinkou walked until she turned a corner and went into a full sprint to quickly find Ryuko. Inumuta, who was still standing where Shinkou left him, was stunned for just a moment. He adjusted his glasses after collecting himself, a slightly animalistic smirk hiding behind his collar. He was very satisfied with today's results. He'll get to analyze new data on Matoi's and the Guerrilla's fighting techniques, and he just received new data on his most engaging person of interest.

_Honnouji Academy Hallways_

Shinkou's logic in finding Ryuko was to just follow the sounds of explosions. There was a high chance that her friend would be in the middle of those. As she skated through the halls, changing her shoes into rollerblades, she noticed the various bodies of all the club members around her. Some were strung along the ceiling, others were pushed into garbage cans, there were a few lying on the ground, and there was one unfortunate fellow who looked as if he had a bunch of bombs in his mouth. She started to follow the trail of needles that she knew came from the mysterious guy's gun. The classrooms and windows were also not spared either. Her destination ended up being the boy's restroom.

Quietly, she shifted into her kamui mode so as not to alert their enemy. She peeked in and saw Ryuko with the man standing over her, his gun pointed at her head again. Senketsu was deactivated leaving Ryuko vulnerable. This was turning into the worst case scenario for them.

"There are two things you need to know." Tsumugu started to talk now that the chase was over. "One, there once was a woman. She believed people and clothes weren't enemies. But she was a fool… and in the end, she was betrayed by clothing."

Shinkou could tell by the sound of his voice that the woman he was talking about must have been close to him. The memory he was speaking of must've been a tragic and painful one.

"Two, the road you and that other girl are heading down leads to the same fate."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ryuko gritted through her teeth.

"I guess not." He replied.

Ryuko continued to glare at the man, trying to figure out a way to make it out of this mess.

"_**Go Ryuko! I'll distract him!"**_

Senketsu detanged himself off of Ryuko, leaving her in just her underwear. He had his arms opened wide to shield her, to protect his wearer and friend.

"Sen-!" Ryuko cried out. The sound of a gunshot being fired silenced everything around it. The black haired girl could only stare in horror at what she was seeing. Senketsu floated to the ground, as if he was dead, and to rub salt in the wound, Tsumugu fired needles to pin him down.

"Now do you get it? It never cared about you it was trying to escape!" The man said with bitterness.

"You're wrong…" Ryuko whispered.

"I'm not! It was running away because it was done with you!"

"He was trying to protect me…"

"Like hell it was!"

"He was protecting me!" Anger was beginning to rise in Ryuko.

"It's a parasite!" Suddenly, a mop was shoved into the man's behind, and a pair of yellow eyes shaped like butterfly wings stared at him. The person holding the cleaning tool was none other than Mako, and Shinkou had moved to stand between her friend and Tsumugu.

"Look what you've gone and done to Ryūko's uniform. That's the only piece of clothing she has… do you have any idea what it's like to only have one set of clothes? How that even feels-waaahh!" The man moved aside and caused Mako to slip forward and fall on her face, pausing her scolding. Shinkou could only glare her cold steel eyes right back at the man.

"Who invited the cleaning lady?" He didn't seem to be as dumbfounded as most people are when Mako gets into her rants. While still having her face in the wall, Mako crossed her arms and a random spotlight shined down on them.

"Ryuko loves her uniform more than anything on the planet!" She then proceeded to say how Ryuko talking to her uniform is kinda creepy but they're ok with it, and that it's only natural because Ryuko only has Senketsu to wear. Accompanying her lecture was her usual bizarre representations of what she was saying, like somehow being able to clone herself and taking Ryūko's underwear off for a bit. Shinkou again was trying very hard not to laugh because it was a very serious moment and this was supposedly a serious talk.

"And if you take away the clothes of a person who's like that, it's the same as taking away their bestest friend! So give it back! This uniform, yes this uniform is her friend!" Mako then bent herself backward and grabbed a hold of Senketsu skirt.

"People and clothing can't communicate, and they can't be friends. It's impossible." Said Tsumigu with his own spotlight over him.

"No, it's not!" Mako interrupted him. "Up until now, the only friends I had were the ones in my head! But then I met Ryuko and Shinkou, and I finally had real friends. So if they can be my friends then they can be friends with clothes too! That's why it's not impossible!" Mako then succeeded in extracting Senketsu from the needles on the ground.

"She's right you know," Shinkou finally spoke up, glaring at the man with righteous fury. "Tenketsu has been looking out for me since day one, nothing you say is gonna change me from believing that he does care about me! And I know for a fact that Senketsu cares about Ryuko just as much! Because that's what it means to wear and bond with your kamui."

"Uh huh!" Mako nodded her head in agreement. "Shame on you, you have to take better care of your friend." She handed Senketsu back to his rightful owner, a little bit of blood dripping from her nose.

"Thank you, Mako, Shinkou." She gently hugged Senketsu to herself. Ever since her father died, she had been so lonely. She didn't have anyone beside her, not until she met Mako and Shinkou, and then finally Senketsu. She truly treasured the friendship she had with them all.

"Well! I better get back to cleaning! I got busted for sleeping in class again! Buh-bye!" Mako excused herself from the destroyed bathroom, leaving the other three to finish things off.

"Okay, so where were we?" Tsumugu pointed his gun again at the two girls and kamuis. Not at all moved by Mako's words. "Oh right, hand your kamuis over!"

"The only way you're gonna get him is if you kill me!" Ryūko's determination was renewed. She glared back at the man with a fire in her eyes.

"Same, I'd rather die than hand Tenketsu over to you." Tenketsu growled at him, the dangerous aura that she had the last time Jakuzure pissed her off was slowly being exuded.

"Then you give me no other option!" His finger was starting to tremble on the trigger, but just before he could pull it he saw something flutter into his line of site. It looked as if Senketsu got close to his face, using one of his sleeves to bring Tsumugu's ear close to his mouth. Behind him were Tenketsu's eyes, enlarged and overshadowing the two.

"_**Don't you touch her, if you do I'll make you pay,"**_ Senketsu promised.

"_**You will not harm Shinkou. I will kill you before you can even try."**_ Tenketsu also threatened.

Tsumugu gasped in surprise as if he was coming out of a trance. "Wait… those things talk?" He was so shocked by the experience, his head was reeling trying to process everything.

"Are these guys… friends?"

Behind him, the sound of a drum line was heard as well as a few flutes. A couple of cymbals ended the brief musical intermission. From behind the mass of band members was their leader, Nonon Jakuzure.

"You're battle with the kamui was in a word, magnificent." She made an attempt to complement the man, but it was obvious that there wasn't any true sincerity. "Unfortunately the melody you've been playing has gotten pretty boring. Be a doll and hand it over." The arrogant teen walked into the bathroom and was giving out orders as if they would obey them so easily.

"Just give you the kamui huh?" Tsumugu asked.

"Yep, and yourself too if you don't mind."

_I don't think any sane person just gives themselves up that easily senpai_, Shinkou wisely didn't say anything in the situation.

"Woman, there are two things you need to know. One, I'll never let you people catch me. Two, I'll never hand them over to you!" His battle gear started to expand and then popped like a balloon, releasing a thick gas that blocked everything.

"You can't escape." Coming to stand by her side was a member with a large tuba that blew all the air away. When the smoke cleared, a grenade shaped like a spool of thread was on the ground counting down. It exploded and created a large hole in the wall. Ryuko, Shinkou, and Tsumugu were gone, leaving only the debris of the aftermath.

_Honnouji Academy Student Council Office _

"And after all that you let them get away," Sanageyama remarked after the student council went over today's footage. The three young men and the president were watching everything that had happened throughout the events in the bathroom.

"What's the status on the Anti-Uniform Guerrilla's combat data?" Lady Satsuki asked her head of information gathering.

"I've completed the analysis and I've found a pattern," Inumuta replied.

"Excellent," the long-haired beauty stood up from her throne. "I'm so glad that Jakuzure understood my intentions. Don't forget to thank her for it."

"Of course, Milady." Inumuta bowed his head towards the woman he served. However, in his mind he wasn't going over the data that the snake had collected for him, but rather the data Shinkou provided him. Her expressions, her words, and her actions, all of it got him extremely excited to really understand what goes on inside her.

"_I doubt you'll be able to fully understand me no matter how much data you have."_

Those words were a challenge to him, a challenge that he couldn't just ignore. His collar clicked open and showed a wide smirk on his lips. He was looking forward to analyzing everything Shinkou Akaito was hiding.

_Honnou Town Aikuro Mikisugi's Home_

Sleeping on the couch was a very tired and exhausted girl, Ryuko Matoi. Shinkou was seated on the floor close to her feet wide awake. She was waiting for her friend to regain consciousness. After a few moments, Ryuko jolted up with wide eyes.

"Senketsu!" Her first words being her kamui's name. It took her a moment to process her surroundings. She felt a bit more reassured after seeing Shinkou and Tenketsu.

"_**I'm here."**_

"Oh thank god." She breathed out a sigh of relief.

"_**Actually you should thank that stranger."**_

"And me since I carried your ass here while following that guy," Shinkou told her.

"Dammit, I can't believe I got my ass handed to me like that-augghhh." She groaned as the pain from her fight started registering in her body.

"_**We're both in tatters, don't push yourself."**_

"You guys are really lucky though. That was way too close." Shinkou adjusted herself to sit next to Ryūko's feet on the very limited spaced cushion.

"Senketsu, I don't know how but we need to get stronger. I mean, we can get stronger but only if we're together." Ryuko laid back on the sofa, staring at the ceiling overhead.

"_**You said I was just a piece of clothing, remember?"**_

"Seriously!? That's harsh Ryuko." The white-haired girl scolded.

"_**Indeed, Shinkou has never insulted me like that either."**_

"I get it, I get it!" She really didn't want to get lectured again. "That's not what you are, you're my friend."

Senketsu gasped in surprise, not believing what he heard Ryuko said. "_**I am…"**_

"You're our friend too guys," Shinkou spoke for both her and Tenketsu. It was nice to have a friend that also had a kamui, she felt like she could connect with Ryuko in a way she couldn't with others. Ryuko just smiled and nodded at the other girl.

"But don't measure my BMI anymore!"

"_**Not going to happen!"**_

"Whoa, I thought we were friends!"

"Give it up Ryuko, kamuis are natural health enthusiasts."

"_**Yes but you still need to lose some weight."**_

"Oh, never say those dreaded words to a girl Senketsu."

"I need to lose-! Ok, back off man!"

_Honnou Town Outskirts_

Faraway from the city, two men were meeting up and talking one last time before separating. One was Mikisugi without his teacher getup, the other was Tsumugu on his custom motorcycle.

"Thanks a lot for getting Matoi and Akaito out of that jam." He flicked a lighter on and lit a cigarette for his companion. "I guess your debt to me is paid in full now."

"That doesn't even begin to," he tried to argue.

"What are you talking about? We're square. Besides I have a rule, I only keep the ladies on the hook." Mikisugi said smoothly.

"Well, there are two things you need to know. One, I'm only giving those two a chance." He took a long drag of his cigarette, staring at the bright blue sky over him.

"And two, if things start going south, I'll be back to rip it off them." He promised with a smirk on his face. For now, he'll put some faith on those two. Matoi was pretty easy to figure out and corner, but the other one, Akaito, would be trickier. She had probably spent years with her kamui, a much longer time than either Ryūko or Satsuki Kiryuin. No doubt she was more in tune in how to properly fight with her kamui.

What he was trying to figure out though, was how she had remained under the radar until she came to Honnou Town. It was concerning that no one knew where she came from or how she got a kamui. All he can do now is dig into it himself and prepare for the next fight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Don't Toy With Me on a Whim/Tossing My Heart Around

_Honnou Town Aikuro Mikisugi's Home_

"Easy, don't do anything hasty!" Aikuro Mikisugi found himself in a rather dangerous situation. Ryuko Matoi had her scissor blade pointed right in front of his face, giving him her usually death glare. Behind her, Shinkou was sitting and watching her friend's attempt at an interrogation. It's been awhile since the two were recovering from the mess caused by the mohawk man, Tsumugu, and Ryuko decided now was a good time to try and push for more answers.

"I get the feeling I'm being played here," she leaned forward a bit more, her blade getting closer to the mans face as well. "So, why don't you tell me what the deal is with you and Mr. Mohawk!"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" he tried to lie.

"Gonna have to try harder if you plan on lying to Ryuko, sir." Shinkou commented. "Careful Ryuko, we still need our history teacher whole and healthy for tomorrow's class."

"You totally know and I got proof!" Ryuko was getting tired of this bullshit. She pulled out a photo that showed Mikisugi, without his disguise, and Tsumugu at the bar where they talked. They were positioned right behind a pair of drunks who were at the same dive and happened to get a shot of them.

"See! Who's that?" The angry teen had her pointer finger on the pair in the picture. "Oh snap, it's you and Mr. Mohawk!"

"Wha-where did you get that?" He was genuinely confused though. He knew there weren't any Kiryuin spies and that there wouldn't be any proof of his interaction with his colleague.

"After I almost got killed by that guy I asked Matarou to snoop around and find out about it!" Ryuko was unaware though how the boy managed that. What she didn't know was that the sneaky kid had traded some pictures of her asleep and in her pjs. He tried to get a few of Shinkou but the girl was always careful and never presented a good opportunity. "That kids pretty connected around here. And he found pics of that guy at a bar with someone who looks a lot like you!

"That explains why he brought our asses back to your place." Shinkou was impressed that Ryuko put a lot of thought into finding the connection. Not to insult her friend, but it's no lie that she's the type to rush things in and wing it. "I'm giving you five seconds to tell me what the hell you guys are up to or else!" With each word said, Ryūko's tone was getting angrier and angrier.

"The plan was to make the bond between you and Senketsu even stronger!" Mikisugi pushed his hair back and removed his glasses in one motion, revealing his actual non-scruffy face.

"_Bullshit_," Shinkou quietly coughed that only Tenketsu could hear.

"Huh?!" That threw her off a bit.

"He is Tsumugu Kinagase, and yes the two of us are working together… you stood up to him like a champ, and now you and Senketsu are true partners!" He delivered his attempt at an explanation with a lot of dramatic flair, he even showcased his nipples, that were _glowing!_ , in front of the girls.

Ryuko was sporting some serious tomato face with the man's chest up close while Shinkou was seemingly unfazed and attempting to block the image out.

"Now that Satsuki Kiryuin has a kamui, we thought the best way to get you ready for her was to put you to the test- Augh!" Ryuko pushes back the man with the handle of her scissor blade in his face. This was her attempt at taking back her control of the conversation and getting the pervy teacher out of her bubble.

"So after all that double talking and nipple bashing you were lying to me!"

"Uh huh," Mikisugi replied.

"I freakin knew it." Ryuko was practically done with all these bastards and their schemes.

"Ryuko, when dealing with Mr. Mikisugi, you got to remember he's a slippery snake. He's not going to give out info that easily if he's a spy." Shinkou pointed out. Though she knew her friend wasn't really going to take the advice to heart at the moment.

"That bastard was trying really hard to kill Senketsu and Tenketsu, so who are you people huh!?" The black haired girl pushed her weapon even more against Aikuro's slightly squashed cheek. "I thought you wanted to take the Kiryuins down! Didn't you say you needed out kamuis for that!? What are life fibers? What was my dad researching? Who are you!?"

"Calm down Ryuko!" Shinkou moved to put a hand between the two. She understood that Ryuko wanted answers, and those were valid questions, but life isn't going to hand them out to you just because you demand them.

"Don't get so worked up! I promise I'll tell you everything you want to know," he said nonchalantly, almost effortlessly keeping Ryūko's fist away from his face. "I just have to be sure I can trust you two first."

"That's pretty fair Ryuko. Remember, he was the one here first on a mission. One mistake and it can all end badly." Shinkou said.

"Grr…" Ryuko was aware that this wasn't going to work as effectively as she wanted it to, but she was so freaking frustrated! She grabbed their teacher's tie and pulled him close. "Start talking or start dying!"

"Nu-dist Be-ach," the flashy man sounded out slowly.

"Say what?"

"Oh no…" The white haired girl can already tell things were gonna get strange.

"We call ourselves, Nudist Beach!" The curtains behind him flew due to the breeze and added to the strangeness of his act.

"What the hell is we?" Ryuko was grinding her teeth as she asked her question. A rather comedic but frustrated expression on her face.

"Careful Ryuko, you might pop a blood vessel." Her companion wasn't helping as she tried to hold back her snickers.

"The organization I belong to… Nudist Beach!" He said once again in a rather silly and non-serious manner. It was obvious that Ryuko was wasting her time here.

"Ah, forget it. I should've known I'd never get a strange answer out of ya." Ryuko turned her back to the man who was posing with the window open. Shinkou was standing at the side observing it all.

"But I'm telling the truth!"

"Yeah, sure whatever. I'll go fight and get stronger just like you want… I'm so out of here." She walked out the door without waiting for her friend to catch up. Shinkou decided to stick around a bit longer so she could talk to Mikisugi alone.

"But that's really what we're called," the still half naked man said.

"You know, I don't doubt that you're serious about your organization's name." Shinkou turned around to fully face the man. "But I'm not dumb enough to not realize that this was just a way to get Ryuko to back off from asking more questions."

"I never thought that at all, I can tell you're a much tougher nut to crack than Matoi." Though he appeared as laid back as before, internally he was guarded. His usual tactics wouldn't fully work on the more collected and calm one of the duo.

"I get that you can't share a lot of info yet Mr. Mikisugi, but don't try and hold back for too long. Ryūko's not a very patient person so she might make some reckless choices until you tell her the truth." The other high school girl warned.

"Hmm, you're right." He walked up close to Shinkou, but in a slower and less flamboyant way. "But that's why you're here right? To make sure you're friend won't be too reckless."

Without warning, the ends of Shinkou's ribbon were poised in front of the man's face. They had sharpened and looked more like blades than fabric. Shinkou hadn't asked for it, it was just Tenketsu being protective of his ward.

"Ryuko is my friend, I'll always have her back in this shitty situation between you and the Kiryuins." Her grey eyes became sharp, the glare on her face becoming more serious, "So I'll protect her from them and even you regardless of your goals."

She backed away from the man and followed out the door. Their conversation wasn't over just yet but no progress was going to be made today. For now, all she can do is focus on the current events and improvise as time marches forward. Hopefully it doesn't become the worst case scenario.

_Honnouji Academy Sewing Club Room_

It was late at night now, but the Sewing Club president was still fully awake. At the moment, they were receiving a large shipment of Life fibers to be converted into goku uniforms. Accompanying him was the Athletic Committee Chair, Uzu Sanageyama, and the Strategy and Information Chair, Houka Inumuta.

"Huh, that's a whole lot of life fibers," Sanageyama commented. "I wonder what Lady Satsuki is gonna do with them?"

"She wants to mass produce goku uniforms, what else could she want all this for?" The blonde club president stated as if it was the most obvious thing.

"That's weird, see every time we talked about upping the numbers of people in two star uniforms, Lady Satsuki shot the idea down every single time."

"That's because by increasing the number of club presidents, we risk lowering the quality of the uniforms." Iori continued to explain. "It's a concern I share with Lady Satsuki."

"With all the recent additions in club presidents, I'd say she's changed her mind." Inumuta said. "Ryuko Matoi and… Shinkou Akaito's arrivals changed everything in a big way." He paused for a small moment over the white-haired girl's name. However it was so small that the other two didn't really noticed.

"You said it, now we got that anti-uniform knucklehead to deal with too." Sanageyama complained to his fellow Elite.

"On top of that, Lady Satsuki has donned a kamui herself." said Iori

"Three people who can wear kamuis and survive, three people who can wield that kind of power." His collar closed and then opened quickly with a click. "I still can't believe that's possible!"

"No way, I never thought I'd see the Information Chair admit to getting his mind blown,"

"That's the thing about this place, each day is more fascinating than the last." _And there are plenty of fascinating subjects here as well, particularly her_… Inumuta thought quietly to himself.

"You got a point there," The green-haired teen said. "Me, I came here cause I heard this was the place where a guy like me can cut loose, and now that Matois here I got something to cut loose on." He flashed a confident and eager smile. He was practically itching at the chance to fight Ryuko Matoi. He admired the fire and passion inside that reckless girl, someone who usually talked with their actions instead of words like him.

"Easy does it Sanageyama," Inumuta warned the other. "Lady Satsuki gave explicit orders that the Elite Four do nothing but watch.

"Huh, she did?" He waltzed out of the elevator the three had been standing in once it had reached its destination. He pretended that he hadn't heard the order, but it was obvious that he had. That didn't matter to him though, he just wanted an opportunity to kick some ass.

_Satsuki Kiryuin's Office _

That evening, Lady Satsuki was home and standing under a shower head. The soft light illuminated her pale skin, the water reflecting that light and making her seem rather ethereal. She slapped her palms against the wall in front of her and let out a tired sigh.

"I wasn't prepared for that…" she said in a hoarse whisper.

As if it heard her, Junketsu was straining against its confines. It was thirsty for more blood and almost seemed to be aching for it.

After getting out of her shower, she settled comfortably onto a chair in her home office, wearing nothing but a soft robe. The only source of light coming from the ceiling to floor windows. Her faithful attendant had already prepared her a fresh cup of tea.

"Try not to overexert yourself miss." The elder man greatly cared for his lady and voiced his concerns.

"Not to worry, it is the path I've chosen." She reassured him and proceeded to take a quiet sip of tea. "Delicious, as usual."

"Thank you very much miss." He bowed elegantly

A quiet second passed, the tranquil evening surrounding the room.

"Did you think you could sneak up behind me… Sanageyama?" Standing behind her right side was the captain of the kendo club of Honnouji Academy.

"Wasn't sneaking, what you think I was gonna attack or something?" He asked. "I know you'd kill me with that teacup before I'd even draw my sword."

"What do you want then?" As if she didn't have a clue as to what he wanted.

"Let me fight Matoi."

"Why? And why did you not ask to fight Akaito?" That second question was a valid one.

"I can't believe you'd ask that, come on you know how I get when someone powerful gets on my radar, I live for this stuff." He paused for a moment. "As for Akaito, I get the feeling that she wouldn't be the type of person to just accept a challenge like Matoi. She'll fight back once I'm done with her friend."

"You're the same as you were three years ago," Lady Satsuki stated. She clearly remembered an overconfident delinquent from Northern Kanto, at the time the other three Elites had accompanied her.

_3 years ago _

_There was a standoff between a gang of 500 delinquents and a single girl in a grassy meadow. The young lady stood confidently with her sword positioned in front of her. Gamagori, Jakuzure, and Inumuta stood behind her as observers. _

"_One against five hundred eh? What happens next determines whether or not Satsuki Kiryuin is worthy to lead us." At the time, the teal-haired boy was slightly skeptic of Satsuki Kiryuin's abilities. _

"_It's just my opinion, but you better start practicing your bowing." Jakuzure had full confidence in her childhood friend. Gamagori nodded beside her. _

"_I'm Uzu Sanageyama, of the Northern Kanto gang! I have to say, you've got a lot of guts picking a fight with me, Kiryuin." A shorter Sanageyama faced Satsuki without any concerns over the showdown. _

"_I have no intention of fighting you, I am ordering you to surrender though." She replied. _

"_Who do you think you're messing with!?" A random gang member shouted, causing the rest to begin their attack on her. _

"_HA!" With just the force of her mind, she sent them all flying back with ease. The unfortunate victims landed in a tall heap of bodies._

"_You used the chi technique! Not bad for a girl." The remaining delinquent commented without being fazed. "Got any other tricks up your sleeve!?" He sprinted forward, his sword raised above his head. He jumped and was attempting to land a hit on his opponent. "I can see all your moves before you even make them!"_

_Lady Satsuki finally moved her sword, she jabbed at the air from which the boy was flying from. Sanageyama dodged and landed behind her. He quickly turned around to deliver what he believed to be the final shot. "And now you're mine!"_

"_Did you think you could sneak up behind me?" Without even looking back, she jabbed Bakuzan, while still in its sheath, right into the boy's stomach. He let out a practically dying groan at the force of the blow, falling to his knees. A soft breeze appeared making the grass rustle. _

"_Join me." Satsuki Kiryuin commanded. "I'll give you an arena where you can unleash your strength on the world. Come with me to Honnouji Academy."_

_Those words were the beginning of Uzu Sanageyama's journey to Honnouji Academy, forever changing his world. _

_Present_

"Look, I'm grateful you brought me here and for giving me a place to bust some heads, but the new girl…" a streak of red flashed before his eyes as he reminisced about Ryūko's temper and fire. "All I'm asking for is a chance to test her skills out with my sword."

"You know the price of failure. What if you lose to her? And even if you beat Matoi, what if you lose to Akaito?"

"You don't have to worry about that, I've got special eyes remember? I can't lose to them."

In a split second, Lady Satsuki smashed her teacup, what remained in her hand was just the handle with its now jagged edges. She swiftly turned around and thrusted her makeshift weapon into the other teen's eyes. Sanageyama remained unfazed even as the porcelain was approaching closer to his face. Just before contact, he blocked the thrust with the handle of his shinai.

"That was nicely blocked." Lady Satsuki commented.

"Thanks for noticing, I guess now I'm finally strong enough to beat your middle school self." The young woman let go and the handle remained attached to the sword handle. "That's exactly how you moved three years ago, bet you were holding back just now huh?"

"Do as you wish, see what happens." She sat herself once again on her chair, not even turning around as she spoke.

"Thanks I appreciate it, and when I win maybe we can have tea or something." He could practically feel his blood pumping through his veins at the thought of his upcoming fight. Every single bone in his body was aching at the chance to fight a worthy adversary. He walked away from the student council president and left her to her own devices.

"I'm sorry about the cup Soroi." Satsuki apologized to the elderly man.

"Oh not at all miss." He proceeded to clean up the broken pieces. "It is a shame though, it was your favorite."

Lady Satsuki took a calming breath and relaxed into her seat. "Please make a fresh pot for me."

"At once miss."

Once again, the stillness of the night reigned over the room but it did not last. The sharp ringing of the phone placed on a table close by cried out. Immediately the butler picked it up.

"This is the office of the student council president of Honnouji Academy… uh yes ma'am! One moment ma'am." On the other side of the call was someone they had not expected to suddenly make a phone call.

"It is Mistress Ragyou." Soroi whispered as quietly as possible to his Lady. He handed the phone to her gently.

"This is Satsuki." She lifted the device close to her ear and responded in a polite tone.

"What's this I hear about you putting on your wedding dress?" The seductive and elegant voice of a woman asked. This call would be the sign of the beginnings of change that would affect Honnouji Academy.

_Honnouji Academy Sports Gym #1_

A great number of students had decided to convene in one of the gyms this day. When the rumors about Uzu Sanageyama challenging Ryuko Matoi to a duel began to fly there was no way people were going to miss out on such a fight. Standing in the center of the mass was the man of the hour, waiting patiently for his challenger. Mako and Shinkou had arrived first and were waiting for Ryuko. At the moment, Shinkou couldn't help but worry on how this situation was going to turn out. Fighting a two-star uniform club president was one thing, this was gonna be Ryūko's first match against one of the Elites.

In the stands, the vague shape of Mr. Mikisugi was hiding away in the shadows. As usually, he needed to play the role of witness to the events in the school. Above him in their private viewing room were the other three Elites. Nonon was reclining on her personal couch with a few stuffed animals that were just randomly there. On both her sides were Inumuta and Gamagori standing with their arms crossed.

"I can't believe it, the monkey gets first crack!? If someone would've given me permission I could've taken her out first." The pink haired girl said. She always enjoyed looking down on Sanageyama in particular, the fact that he was getting a chance to fight first was pissing her off.

"Where's Lady Satsuki?" At the click of his collar opening, Inumuta voiced his question.

"She's out on business, said she didn't need to see the fight to know the outcome." The tallest member replied.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Jakuzure asked impatiently.

Down below, the cries of students echoed against the gym walls. The anticipation for the fight between two incredibly strong foes rising higher and higher. Sanageyama was feeling particularly excited about this, outside of the Elite Four and Lady Satsuki, there were hardly any other people who could deliver a satisfying fight for him. It was incredibly lucky he met not one but two opponents that would provide a challenge. But facing Matoi had a different feel than Akaito. The short-haired female had the same spitfire spirit he had back in middle school, gave him a sense of familiarity. Now the wait would be over.

"Well look who showed up!" He brought his head up and looked straight ahead.

Mako and Shinkou also turned their heads in the same direction. The other students moved to the sides and cleared a path for Ryuko.

"I was called out by the Elite Four, that's an invitation I can't refuse!" She delivered with all the confidence she had.

"Now that's the spirit," Sanageyama smiled back at her, not a mocking one, but one of respect for a worthy opponent. "Come on then let's do this!"

The three stars on the side of his coat collar shined and you could hear the sound of the life fibers in his outfit rearranging into its true form. A green light surrounded the young man and from it came a massive warrior. It was a battle armor that towered over Ryuko and the bystanders. It was reminiscent of a samurai warrior and a kendo uniform. The legs were thin like shinai but the fists were much larger in comparison. On his back were two barrels that were similar to a Pokémon everyone knew of. The accent of the three stars were on his left shoulder plate and the whole color scheme was a deep muted green color with camp green accents. Over his face was the face guard you would normally find on a normal kendo uniform helmet.

"Three Star goku uniform: Blade Regalia!"

He stood tall like a real warrior, ready for his match. "Kamuis aren't the only things that can transform." He commented.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Einstein," on Ryūko's face was also a smile, for the first time in awhile she was actually looking forward to a fight with a goku uniform. She wasn't sure if it was because she was fighting an Elite Four or if it was just because it was Sanageyama. "Now it's my turn!" She pulled the tab off her glove and began her transformation sequence.

"Life Fiber Synchronize: Kamui Senketsu!"

Right out of the gate, Ryuko delivered a barrage of swings with her scissor blade. She made a clean cut down the middle of the young man but it turned out to be just an illusion. Ryuko was stunned that she had been tricked. From behind, Sanageyama appeared completely unharmed.

"Come here!" She quickly turned around and continued to perform a combo of attacks, but none of them were reaching. Her opponent was just dodging with ease, not even moving from where he stood.

Suddenly, he jabbed Ryuko in the gut with a shinai that was attached to his wrist brace and had shooted out like a bullet. The impact sent the teen girl flying across the gym.

"Your moves are so predictable!" He taunted.

"We're gonna go full speed on him Senketsu." She relayed to her kamui.

"_**Understood."**_

Ryuko changed tactics and started running circles around her opponent creating the illusion that there were many copies of her so as to confuse him. However, he was unfazed and just casually increased his own pace to match hers. As a result, when he made contact with the real version, all the after visions showed Ryuko getting hit in the head with his weapon.

"Despite the seriousness of the battle, this looks way too funny." Shinkou commented aloud.

"You can't dodge my blade no matter how fast you are! Wanna know why? I'll show you!" The young man taunted without any care of how arrogant he sounded, having full confidence in his abilities. "Tengantsu!"

Beneath his face guard, his eye started spinning around like a pinball on steroids. "With these eyes I can see any move you make, before you make it!" From his chest guard and the spinal part of the armor, there appeared to be a bunch of pinkish lights moving around just like his eyes.

"_That is really unsettling." _Shinkou thought to herself. Though this would be a difficult technique to overcome, there was one glaring weakness that she could easily see.

"You can what!?" Ryuko couldn't believe this bullshit!

Back with the other Elite Four members, Inumuta was giving a brief explanation of their colleagues skill. "A human makes subtle movement before they make an action: a twitch of the eye or a tensing muscle. Sanageyama is a master at reading these signs and it allows him to anticipate attacks. It's called, Tengantsu." His uniform collar clicked open revealing his mouth. "And his goku uniform does a magnificent job at amplifying that ability."

With a pop, Nonon pulled out the lollipop she had been savoring to respond. "Oh neat, the monkeys a cinch to win with his new trick." Though she was clearly still unimpressed.

"Maybe that's why Lady Satsuki decided she didn't need to be here." Gamagori contributed his thoughts to the conversation. "But still…"

"You have an objection to that?" The shorter of the males questioned. Gamagori just gave a noncommittal grunt back.

Below them, Ryuko Matoi was just barely keeping steady against her opponent's attacks. She was holding her scissor blade forward while supporting it with her left hand to keep it solid.

"_**Steady Ryuko! Steady…"**_ Senketsu encouraged his wearer.

"I know, I know, I'm trying! But it's all I can do to block this guy!" She grunted out feeling frustrated.

"Not bad, but let's see how you handle this!" He reached into the holes of the barrel on his back with all his fingers and pulled out more swords, one for each finger. He locked his fingers together and his hands started spinning at a high velocity. "Shinsoku-Senbonzuki!"

"Oh shit…" Shinkou was starting to get worried now, if this gets too bad she might have to jump in mid battle. Even though she knows Ryuko wouldn't like that.

"Now I know all your blocking moves, sure your scissor blade can slice through a goku uniform, but only if it can hit it!" Ryuko was getting beat from all sides, blood splatters coming out of her mouth and bruises forming all over her skin. She lay on the floor gasping for air as a beaten mess. "Oh come on, is that it? Man that's so disappointing."

"Prick!" Shinkou screeched at him, already feeling her blood boiling. Mako was trying really hard keeping her friend from jumping into the fray.

"Oh! Now that's more like it." Ryuko had managed to get back on her feet using her blade as a crutch. Sanageyama was glad that this fight hadn't ended so soon. He wanted to crush Matoi when she would be standing tall as a fellow fighter, not on the ground like trash.

"Senketsu, I need you to do me a solid here." The black-haired girl gritted out. She then whispered quietly to Senketsu some new instructions so they could finish this fight. From afar, Shinkou couldn't read her friends lips very well but she recognized that Ryuko had a plan forming.

"_**Understood! It's our only chance."**_ The kamui agreed.

Wasting no time, Sanageyama proceeded to attack Ryuko with another round of hits. This time, Ryuko was ready and instead of blocking, she cut off a piece of Senketsu with her scissor blade.

"Oh my God!" Mako cried out, fearing the worst.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Shinkou could feel Tenketsu cringing at the sight.

"You're mine!" The young man cried out believing it was over. However, the piece that had been cut off dispersed into smaller sheets of fabric that then stuck to his face mask. As his vision darkened, Sanageyama started to panic.

"Get off!" He released his hold on the swords attached to his fingers in an attempt to peel the cloth off but it wasn't working. "My eyes!"

"Here we go!" Ryuko saw her chance and took it. "Finishing Move: Sen-I-Soushitsu!" She released a raging battle cry and delivered her final blow. Sanageyama cried out in pain as Blade Regalia fell apart around him, it's life fibers being absorbed into Senketsu.

"Oh bummer, he up and lost." Jakuzure said. From her tone you could tell she wasn't overly concerned or surprised of the outcome.

"And now we know why Lady Satsuki said she didn't need to be here." said Inumuta.

"You did it Ryuko! You did it!" Mako was ecstatic to see her friend victorious. "You beat one of the Elite Four! You're amazing and fast and awesome!"

"Well done Ryuko!" Shinkou clapped her hand on Ryūko's shoulder, giving her a proud smile. "That was an amazing strategy."

"I'm not done with you yet!" Unlike the others, Sanageyama was still conscious and actually standing. He wasn't overly concerned over the fact he was nude. _Jeez, I admire his will but he should've taken the loss with some dignity_, Shinkou thought to herself. She was also very pointedly avoiding looking down. "I'll fight you naked! Come on Matoi!" He pointed his normal shinai at the girl. To the side, Shinkou saw Mako staring downwards and her fingers were showing the apparent length of his… man parts. The white-haired girl didn't know whether to burst out laughing or scold Mako. Before she could decide, a bunch of spiked whips appeared out of nowhere and hit the defeated young man's backside, his cries of pain silencing the rest of the hall.

"You're pathetic Sanageyama!" The attack had come from Gamagori who managed to land his hits from the platform the rest of the student council had witnessed everything. The green-haired teen punched both his fists into the ground as he was on his knees. The shame of losing seemed to have broken his spirit. Seeing him like this, Shinkou could recall flashbacks of a similar scenario. She clenched her arms tighter and was biting her lip so hard it was almost bleeding. "You have disgraced the Elite Four!"

"So his edge was also his weakness," from afar Aikuro Mikisugi made his own observations of the fight. "Wonder if he sees the irony of that?"

Shinkou couldn't take it anymore, she moved past her friends, Ryuko had attempted to pull her back but had missed. To the shock of many, Shinkou pulled out a large cover from nowhere and wrapped it around Sanageyama. She then put his arm over her shoulders and then provided support so he could stand. The young man was too exhausted to really yell at the other girl to get her to back off. From above, the other Elites we're witnessing Shinkou's actions with varying emotions. Gamagori was intrigued that she was making an effort to help Sanageyama despite how her friend had just defeated him. Inumuta was actually frowning behind his collar, he could feel this uncomfortable feeling in his chest. The young man logically knew what he was feeling was the emotion described as jealousy, but he couldn't comprehend why. Nonon however, was actually amused for once. She clearly saw the look of rage on the dog's face, and could already see the potential drama that was brewing.

"Ryuko, you and Mako go on ahead, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Without waiting for a response she made her way to the nurse's office in the school. As she walked past other students who were starring, she glared back until they dispersed and left. When the duo arrived at their destination, Shinkou sat the silent teen on one of the beds. She then found the first aid kit and began applying the appropriate medicine.

"Why are you doing this?" Sanageyama asked. His voice rang hollow and defeated. "Do you feel sorry for me?" He then spat out bitterly.

"Don't misunderstand me," she continued her actions unfazed by the evil eye she was being given. "I'm not doing this out of something like pity or kindness," at that Sanageyama raised an eyebrow, "I'm helping you because that's basic human decency."

"Human decency?" The other teen asked. "This is Honnouji Academy, there's no such this as human decency, only the weak and the strong."

"Others may follow that philosophy, and it's not just here but in plenty of places around the world," she then raised her sharp grey eyes to meet his own deep ones. "But I live by my own standards, and I chose to help you because I want to."

"Even though I've been a dick?" He could count the number of times the two have had a pleasant conversation on one hand.

"Even though you've been a dick." She smirked back at him. After applying the medicine, she then started wrapping the bandages. She had to remove the cover slightly in order to reach certain areas but proceeded to remain as professional as possible.

"You're pretty good at this," he noticed how Shinkou was doing this with such ease.

"Yeah well," her eyes started to darken, as if recalling a painful memory, "I've had lots of practice,"

Sanageyama stopped talking after that comment. He realized that there was so much about Akaito that he didn't know, like her past and her morals. She might not have the spirit of a fighter like Matoi, but she had the personality of someone he could come to respect and like. He let her continue to wrap him up, a comfortable silence enveloping the two.

"And we're done," Shinkou put the first aid away. She then dug around and thankfully found a pair of pants from a no-star uniform to give him. The young man took the pants and put it on as his companion turned around to give him privacy. Now that he was slightly rested, the reality of his defeat started to sink in. He felt loss now, he had no idea what to do now. He had told Lady Satsuki that he would defeat Matoi, that it was absolutely certain; but now he had nothing to show for it.

"You know," Shinkou started to say with her back still turned. "This may not be any of my business, but maybe you should ask yourself whether you'll just let it end this way." She then faced him and delivered a steady gaze. "The Sanageyama I know would never give up, you wouldn't wallow in self pity. Instead you're the type of man who will push pass this and overcome your weakness."

He absorbed her words thoughtfully, letting the meaning sink in. All of a sudden, he could clearly see what he needed to do to make it up to Lady Satsuki. The fire in his heart had reignited, it was now a blazing inferno. One questioned remained however.

"Why are you doing this? Encouraging me," he phrased the question carefully. "Matoi is your friend right, why would you help her enemy?"

Shinkou took a deep breath, preparing her response to his question.

"It's true that Ryuko is my friend, I will always be supportive of her…" The young girl paused for a second. "But, I would also like to be considered your friend as well Sanageyama-senpai."

He starred back in surprise, this was the first time she had ever addressed him as her senpai with genuine respect.

"I'm not stupid, I know there's more going on behind the scenes than I'm aware of. I don't think you or any of the other Elite's, or even Lady Satsuki, are as bad as you guys try to be." She had a soft smile on her lips. "So I'm going to be doing my best to help both sides in whatever way I can."

Sanageyama was stunned, he had no idea how to respond to her logic. On some level, he could understand what she was getting at, it was just difficult to fully comprehend. However, it was obvious that even if they would be on opposite sides of this conflict, Sanageyama knew that Akaito had her own opinion of the situation rather than completely siding with Matoi's.

"Thank you, Shinkou." He said her name softly, not her last name, but her given name. Shinkou returned his gratitude with another smile of her own.

"No problem senpai."

Unknown to them, they had an audience that was standing outside near the door. The eavesdropper had just arrived and didn't fully understand the context of what happened between the two. All they saw was Sanageyama and Shinkou smiling at one another. Feeling frustrated, they quietly walked away before they would be noticed.

_Honnou Town Two-Star District_

It was now late at night and it had begun to pour buckets of rain outside. In Shinkou's home, the young girl sat in her bedroom working on some new clothing designs for her blog. The bed she was sitting on was a queen size bed with grey sheets and pillows and had a black comforter on top. The floor was covered in white carpet and the walls were grey except one was just windows that lead to a deck. To the side was a black desk with her laptop and schoolwork, as well as some papers with information used as references. The walls themselves were covered in various pictures and notes. Some were photos of people like Ryuko and the Student Council, some were sketches of designs and scenery around the area. There was just one lamp on giving off a soft glow, the background noise of the rain was very calming to Shinkou. Tenketsu was changed into an almost sheer grey nightgown that ended above her knees and had spaghetti straps. At the moment he was asleep so the bow in the front was just black.

Due to the late hour, she wasn't expecting anyone; yet the unmistakable sound of the doorbell echoed throughout the house. Putting down her work in progress, Shinkou wrapped a black shawl around her shoulders and went to the door. Upon opening it, she found Houka Inumuta standing there with an umbrella. Without a word he entered the premise, immediately the white-haired girl could tell he wasn't in the best of moods.

"Good evening Inumuta-senpai," she greeted carefully. "What brings you here at this hour?"

"Do I need a reason to visit?" He flashed her a sharp smirk.

"No, you're always welcomed here," she continued, "but you're not the type to do anything without a reason."

"Correct," the two made their way to the kitchen like their routine. Shinkou went to the cabinets and started to prepare some tea instead of coffee this time. The aroma of the herbal blend permeated the air. "I came to inform you that Sanageyama is preparing to challenge Matoi once again."

"Oh really?" Without looking away from her task, Shinkou thought back to the conversation she had with the green-haired teen only hours ago. She wondered what choice he made to prove to Lady Satsuki he could still be worthy of her. "That's interesting, I'll have to make sure I'm not late for school tomorrow so I won't miss it."

As she was talking, Inumuta had silently sneaked up behind her. After Shinkou put the pot of boiling water down, she turned and found her guest towering over her, his arms at her sides and boxing her in.

"What are you playing at Inumuta-senpai?" She asked calmly.

"Are you scared?" The teal-haired teen was getting more and more inside of Shinkou's personal space. "Are you going to hit me?"

She could tell that he was testing for a reaction from her, what kind he was looking for she couldn't tell yet. But she'd be damned before she'd act like some kind of blushing wuss.

"I'm not scared senpai."

"Why? Because you have your kamui?" It was a fair question. Normally Tenketsu would be in full on protective mode if a boy was this close to his wearer. But he remained asleep, the only reason why he hadn't woken was because Shinkou's heart hadn't given off a sign to say she was in any danger; rather her heart was as steady as ever.

"No, it's not because I have Tenketsu," she lifted her left hand to his chest and placed it there lightly. "It's because you're Inumuta-senpai."

That simple admission, that one phrase, had not only shocked him, but he could feel that creeping emotion start to unwind and disperse. It had started to fester relentlessly ever since he had seen Shinkou with Sanageyama earlier, to the point where he was beginning to act illogically. Thankfully it hadn't gotten to that point yet but it was still a nuisance. He may not know exactly what the two had talked about before, but with those words he felt at ease again for some reason. Logically, it was probably because Shinkou had just admitted to trusting Inumuta so wholeheartedly, a rather terrible decision in reality. Knowing that he had her trust had instead made his heart beating a bit faster.

"Well… it's nice to know you have such a high opinion of your senpai." He pulled away and gave her a more natural smirk, like his normal ones. Shinkou released a sigh and felt better knowing that he was back to normal. She had no idea why her companion had been acting so weird earlier.

"Don't let that data go to your head senpai," she quipped back at him. She set out the tea and some fruit for them to snack on. They continued to discuss some future requests as well as other random topics throughout the night. The sound of the rain enveloping their private space like a bubble, as if time had stopped for them. And so the time passed, it was just Shinkou Akaito and Houka Inumuta talking to each other so naturally in their own little world.

_Honnouji Academy Courtyard_

After the rain had passed through the night, the day appeared to be rather cloudy and gloomy. Set up in the front of the school was stone platform with large spikes rising out of it. Standing in the center was Uzu Sanageyama, unlike yesterday's confrontation when he had been brimming with barely restrained excitement, he carried himself with a tranquility that was like the calm before the storm.

His jacket was opened and revealed his chest still covered in the bandages Shinkou had wrapped him in. His head was tilted down and his bangs were covering his eyes. Ryuko had joined him on the platform while Mako and Shinkou were off to the side witnessing everything again. The other kamui user could already tell this fight would be extremely different from the last one. Despite how she hoped Ryuko will prevail, she had a feeling this wouldn't be one of those times. Yet she didn't feel regret knowing that she might have a hand in Sanageyama's change, rather this would prove to be a good lesson for Ryuko.

"I didn't think losers got a second chance around here. What do I know?" The black-haired girl said with a bit of a taunt. "Guess you're just a big ol' softie, Satsuki Kiryuin!" She addressed the last part to the queen of the school who had returned from her trip. Satsuki Kiryuin was back on her usual spot where she oversaw everything that happened.

"Let's see how soft you think I am after the fight, Ryuko Matoi." The noble lady responded with finality.

"Is this seriously gonna be a thing they do? Addressing each other with full names?" Shinkou quietly asked to herself. She then turned her attention back to the match and took note of how Sanageyama had evolved.

"I'm gonna show you what happens when you force a man to change." His voice was more serious and heavy than the last time Shinkou had heard it yesterday. His stars flashed once again and he was enveloped in his signature green light. Once it had cleared, standing before them was a newer version of his goku uniform. It was still very similar to his last one, only this model was less clunkier and stood tall and proud. The barrels on his back had also been taken away but that didn't mean he wasn't any less intimidating.

"Three Star Goku Uniform: Blade Regalia Mark II!"

"_**Be careful Ryuko, this doesn't feel like it did last time."**_ The black kamui warned his host.

"Then let's get this over with quick." Ryuko still seemed unfazed and felt confident that she could beat Sanageyama again. She pulled her pin and transformed.

"Life Fiber Synchronize: Kamui Senketsu!"

"Sorry Senketsu," Ryuko gave him a quick apology for what she was about to do, even though the kamui knew it was necessary. Like yesterday, she cut off a good sized chunk of Senketsu and proceeded to blind her opponent from all sides.

"I covered up all your eyeholes again! Try using that Tengantsu crap now!" She launched herself in the air towards her foe from behind. Sanageyama remained unmoving until the very last second. He positioned his arm and fired a shinai right into Ryūko's gut as if he wasn't blind at all. The force of the hit sent the reckless girl flying across the other end of their fighting ground. As she laid on the ground, Ryuko let out a few weak groans.

"_**Ryuko! Look!"**_ As she pulled herself up, Ryuko heard Senketsu and turned her gaze back to the three-star student. A few of the pieces of Senketsu fell of the face guard and through the cracks you could see that Sanageyama's eyes had been sewn shut!

"What's wrong with his eyes!?" Ryuko questioned.

From inside the goku uniform, Sanageyama thought back to the moment when he had requested Iori to go through with his request. He fully understood that as long as he relied on his eyes to win his battles, he would never be able to beat Matoi. He was only able to find the resolve to go through with it after he talked to Akaito, no Shinkou, beforehand. She was right, he wasn't going to give up, he would continue forward and not let his weakness get the best of him. He swore to himself not just as an oath for Lady Satsuki, but as a personal promise to not disappoint Shinkou!

"He's realized his mistake and sacrificed everything to beat you! Keep that in mind Matoi!" Lady Satsuki shouted so that Matoi could here the full force of pride she felt for Sanageyama and his resolve.

"En Garde." said the man of the hour. He moved forward with purpose towards Ryuko, his shadow engulfing her small form.

"This is definitely not like last time!" The worry in Ryūko's voice was evident now.

"Men! Dou! Kotei!" With each shout, Sanageyama delivered precise strikes to each designated spot he cried out: the head, the side, and then the wrist. He repeated his pattern of attack and put all his strength into each swing. His blows were reminiscent of the basics of kendo, they were simple, not flashy, but were stronger than his previous hits.

"Son of a bitch! He's way too accurate for a blind guy!" Once again, it was taking all her strength to block each hit with her scissor blade and remain standing.

"You're starting to get scared aren't you?"

"Like hell I am!" Suddenly, she had to quickly block an incoming swing aimed at her head. However, though she blocked it, the force had pushed her feet into the ground, and she could feel her back practically bending in half.

"I can tell by your breathing and the smell of your sweat," the imposing warrior said. "I see what you're thinking now clear as day…"

From the side, Shinkou witnessed the events from the front row. This was becoming too dangerous for Ryuko, if she didn't get out of there soon then she was gonna be killed. Not to mention Sanageyama was still recovering from yesterday, he wasn't doing his body any favors by going all out right now.

"Yeah, I can see more clearly. More than I ever could with my eyes. I can see everything!" The young man was in awe at his new ability and how different it was from his normal eyesight.

"Shingantsu: the eyes of the mind." Lady Satsuki states. Obviously this was the name of the new technique. From below, Iori looked towards the president in surprise. Shinkou also took notice to the explanation. "With his eyes sewn shut, he's even more in sync with his goku uniform."

Sanageyama once again started another round of hits. "Now his goku uniform takes the place of his eyes, his nose, and his ears. He has acquired the power of the Shingantsu." As Lady Satsuki continued her speech, Ryuko was being driven towards the edge of the platform due to all the hits she was taking. "And no matter his opponent, no one can escape from his attacks!"

Shinkou would admit, this Shingantsu would definitely be a lot harder to counter in a fight. But if Sanageyama made the same mistake with being arrogant again, it would be useless. The stoic young girl looked up and saw Ryuko getting sent flying into the air, and then falling into the ground creating a shockwave. Her scissor blade went spiralling through the air after she lost her grip on it.

"Without that blade of yours you're like a sitting duck."

"Oh yeah, that's what you think!" Ryuko was far from done and had a few more tricks up her sleeve. She pulled out a single wire of Senketsu and attached it to her blade handle while it was in mid-air, sending it flying into her opponent hoping he couldn't see a long range attack. Unfortunately, she had missed completely and instead attacked an afterimage. "What the-!?"

"I told you, I can see everything now." He appeared right behind her just like yesterday's battle. Ryuko was in total shock at the turn of events of today. "You're sad little trick was destined to fail!"

Once more, the young man carried out a round of harsh blows chanting 'men, dou, kotei' but Ryuko was unable to block them at all. The only thing she could do was take all the hits in agony. The final blow shoved her into the ground until all that was sticking out was her chest and head. Bruises were covering her everywhere and her sweat dropped relentlessly.

"It's over." Preparing to deliver one last hit, Sanageyama raised his arms high. Shinkou knew this would be her only chance and had gotten ready to spring into the battle, until the Blade Regalia released a bunch of steam and then deactivated.

"No way! What the hell happened!?" He was thoroughly confused, where did his uniform go?

"Your goku uniform overheated that's what!" Iori explained.

The blind young man then took notice that during the confusion, Matoi had escaped again. He gritted his teeth in frustration, feeling jaded that he didn't finish his fight.

"You didn't fail Sanageyama." Lady Satsuki spoke from above. "You're power surpassed the uniform's limitations is all." She then turned around and walked back to her office.

"Milady," he quietly responded.

_You were fortunate today, Matoi!_ Lady Satsuki thought to herself.

Feeling relieved that the fight was over, Shinkou looked around and noticed that Mako had left earlier. She felt bad that she hadn't noticed but she would check up on her later, right now she needed to find Ryuko. But she did promise herself to check in with Sanageyama later.

_Honnou Town No-Star District_

Shinkou quickly skated through the no-star district, knowing that would be the place the other girl would take refuge in. She passed by countless alleyways until she finally found the one with a beaten up high school girl leaning on one of the walls.

"Ryuko!" Wasting no time, Shinkou dropped down in front of the injured girl.

"_**Now that was a close call."**_ Senketsu remarked dryly.

"Yeah, right… I guess the Elite Four wasn't playing around after all." Ryuko barely managed to get her words out as she gasped for air.

"Damn right you two, that was an extremely close call." She offered her hand to Ryuko who took it and then pulled the exhausted girl up to stand. "I hope this has reached you not to be too reckless when facing the Elites."

"You're right Shinkou, but no matter how tough he is I'll be damn if I let this stop me!" Her own resolve was shining through her blue eyes. "I'm not gonna give up until I find out who killed my dad!"

"I wouldn't expect any less from you, Ryuko." She grabbed the other girl's hand and squeezed in a way to show comfort. Ryuko managed to give her a tired smile, feeling grateful that she had Shinkou always beside her, supporting her. "Now go head over to Mako's place so that they can patch you up. I need to head back to the school to take care of a few club things."

"Okay." Ryuko nodded in agreement and the two parted ways for a brief time.

_Honnouji Academy Kendo Dojo_

After discussing some matters with Inumuta, who was in a much more pleasant mood compared to yesterday's, Shinkou made her way to the kendo dojo after finding out Sanageyama was there. Though, she had to promise Inumuta she would make some sushi next time he came over, as well as some homemade sweets. Surprisingly he was fond of the baked goods she liked to make occasionally, she never took her senpai as someone with a sweet tooth.

She made her way to then entrance to the dojo but paused as she noticed the Sewing Club President Iori I'm there with the man she was looking for.

"I swapped out the life fibers in your goku Uniform and restitched it. It should be able to keep up with you now." The blonde haired teen in the lab coat explained.

"Great." Sanageyama responded in kind rather apathetically, it was a stark contrast from his old gusto. Shinkou decided to announce herself to the two instead of hiding at the door.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you." She bowed her head in respect to her upperclassmen and walked inside. The two turned towards their new visitor, Iori was intrigued to find it was Shinkou Akaito. The two had rarely ever exchanged any words between each other since Iori spent most of his time in the background of the affairs regarding Honnouji Academy. Sanageyama relaxed a bit and deactivated his Blade Regalia to properly speak to Shinkou.

"No, you're not being a bother, I was just leaving." said Iori in a polite tone. He then addressed the other male in the room. "Come talk to me if any other issues arise." He then bowed slightly and left.

"That was an excellent fight today," Shinkou started the conversation. She had noticed that now there was a bright green mask wrapped around where his eyes once was. It was a shame really, she found his eyes to be a rather charming feature but didn't speak that thought aloud.

"You weren't concerned about Matoi?"

"Oh no, I was extremely worried about her…" she reassured him. "I just think that a battle like this was a necessity not just for you but for her as well."

"I see." Sanageyama made no further comment. Unlike before, he felt at ease in Shinkou presence. He didn't feel the need to antagonize her or fight her, instead a mutual respect had formed between them.

"I just came to check your injuries once more." She then smirked. "That fight wasn't really helping with your road to recovery."

"Don't worry, I'm pretty tough so I'll bounce back soon." He gave her a smirk in kind as well.

"I'm sure you will." Shinkou then placed her hand on the blind young man in front of her.

"Sanageyama-senpai, I wanted to let you know that you're always welcomed to my home if you ever need a place to feel at ease."

"I appreciate the offer, but…" he was about to say that might be inappropriate until she interrupted him again.

"I'm making this offer as a friend, and you don't have the right to refuse." Shinkou gave him another full smile.

Feeling the force of her positivity, Sanageyama couldn't bring himself to say no now. He nodded his head and accepted her invitation. This was the part he had been surprised about the most out of all that had happened. He didn't expect himself to form a connection with Shinkou Akaito of all people… but he didn't regret it one bit.

_Satsuki Kiryuin's Office_

It was a new day and Lady Satsuki decided to start it with a delicious cup of Soroi's tea. She took a quiet sip of her drink, and then felt a presence approach.

"Did you think you could sneak up behind me, Sanageyama?" Immediately she knew who it was, however this time he was in front of her.

"Things like behind and front are all the same to me now." He spoke softly, "and now that I don't use my eyes, I can sense the world in 360. So I just wanted to thank you for giving me a second chance and a fresh start." He gave a brief pause and then continued to talk. "Actually, I owe my thanks to Shinkou as well. It's thanks to her that I didn't despair over my lose. When I felt my shame creeping into me, her words gave me guidance, helping me figure out what I could do to improve myself."

That last part about Akaito had honestly caught Lady Satsuki off guard. She had heard briefly that it was Akaito that took Sanageyama to get aid, as well as the one who had patched him up. This development between Shinkou Akaito and the Elite Four members was proceeding rather smoothly. Sanageyama began to walk away but the young miss had one last thing to say.

"Wait, have some tea… as per our agreement."

"Thanks Milady, but I'll pass." He had paused briefly to reply but then continued to walk. "All my sense are in overdrive right now, so my tongue can't take the heat."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been busy with my first semester at art college and the workload keeps me super busy. I am definitely not dropping this story and I plan on finishing it all the way. I hope you like how this chapter turned out and would appreciate any reviews about it, but please no flames though! I know most of the chapters have been kinda dry but I promise things start getting juicier now that we're getting to the good parts. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 7: A Loser I Can't Hate/An Encounter I Can't Regret

_Honnou Town Mankanshoku Household_

It was now evening and convened at the dinner table were the Mankanshokus, Ryuko, and Shinkou preparing to eat together. They all squeezed into the one room that served as the family's dining room, bedroom, and living room. Tonight's meal would be the usual mountain of homemade croquettes and a bowl of rice for everyone.

"Thanks for the meal!" They all cried out simultaneously. Immediately they dived in and started to gobble down the fried food.

"Yummy!" Mako Mankanshoku exclaimed through her full mouth. Her cheeks were bulging like a chipmunk's as she enjoyed her food.

"You're croquettes… are… awesome as ever… Mom!" said Matarou Mankanshoku, the son of the family.

"When it comes to fried mystery ingredients, you're the best of the best hunny bun!" Barazou Mankanshoku, the patriarch of the family complimented his beloved wife as he stuffed some more croquettes.

"The trick is giving everything a good chop! Then you mix it up with some potatoes and voila!" Sukuyo Mankanshoku explained.

"Mmm! However you do it," Ryuko swallowed another mouthful. "You're croquettes are the bomb!"

"No kidding! This beats all the other fried foods back in America hands down!" Shinkou put in her own two cents as she ate.

"I'm glad you like them." She gave the two kamui wearers a warm smile. She then lifted the large platter that had what appeared to be some fried seafood croquettes. "Please, have some more."

"No, I can't I'm super stuffed." Ryuko politely declined.

"I'm good Mrs. Mankanshoku, I couldn't eat another bite," Shinkou reassured their gracious host.

"Thanks for dinner ma'am!" The two girls gave their gratitude for the excellent meal with the family.

"You're welcome! Oh, I drew a bath for you two so have at it."

"Cool, thanks!"

"Thank you so much, ma'am."

As the duo left towards the outside bathing unit, they didn't notice that the males of the household stopped eating, as well as their dog Guts. Apparently, something else had grabbed their attention at the mention of the bath.

To the side of the home on the outside, Ryuko and Shinkou were standing behind the curtain that served as a divider for privacy. Initially, when Mrs. Mankanshoku offered their shower to Shinkou, the white-haired student tried to decline as politely as she could considering she had her own home. However, the housewife refused her refusal and insisted that when she was with them for dinner she could have full use of the bath. In order to make it less of a burden for the Mankanshokus, Ryuko and Shinkou decided it would save the family more money if they shared together instead of taking separate ones.

Tenketsu, in order to preserve Shinkou's chastity, had transformed into a bathing suit so she wouldn't have to strip down and get naked. He was very protective of her and especially when it came to showing skin and boys. Ryuko, on the other hand, was comfortable with taking Senketsu completely off. The raven-haired girl gave a soft chuckle suddenly.

"_**What? What's so funny?"**_ The one-eyed kamui asked.

"I was just thinking how fun dinner with everyone was."

"_**How so?"**_

"Well my mom died when I was little, and after that, my dad sent me to live at boarding schools so…" Ryuko paused for just a moment, reflecting on how her childhood and turned out. "I never really knew what it was like to have a family dinner, and I guess I never really cared."

"Yeah, eating food is a lot more enjoyable when you can share it with others." Shinkou nodded her head as she made her comment. This was the first time Ryuko had volunteered to share some information about her past, as well as the first time she mentioned her mother.

"But now when we're all together like this and having dinner, the food tastes better! Like way better!" Shinkou could hear in her friend's voice the happiness she felt over this change in her lifestyle. She was glad that Ryuko felt happy around the Mankanshokus and herself.

"But what sucks…!" The fiery girl quickly glanced back at the curtain and saw the outline of three faces belonging to the males of the family sporting some nosebleeds. "Is all the peeping toms!"

Without any remorse, Ryuko threw the shampoo, rinse, and bath bucket in their faces once the tarp came down. The force of the impact had sent them all flying. Thankfully, Shinkou didn't feel too violated since she was still wearing a swimsuit. It was just a night like any other for them.

_Honnouji Academy Schoolyard_

Classes had just ended and it was now time for lunch. The trio of high school girls convened on one of the oversized stone chains in the schoolyard to eat together. Mako and Ryuko revealed their bentos to have a myriad of fried dishes while Shinkou's had some fish with vegetable side dishes that she had prepared under Tenketsu's instructions.

"Thanks for the meal!" They clapped their hands together in prayer and chanted the usual words said before eating.

Digging in with enjoyment, the girls continued to eat their meals in peace.

Until a random knife came out of nowhere and stabbed Ryūko's food.

"Umm…" The girl whose lunch had been attacked just stared at it with an open mouth and a look of confusion. Mako kept eating unbothered and Shinkou as well though she too stared at the blade embedded into one of the croquettes.

"Ryuko Matoi! I'm president of the Knife Throwing Club! Jack Naito is the name." From above was another student who had been the culprit of the earlier knife. His entire right arm was covered in knife handles and even his mohawk was a knife with a blade coming out of it.

"You ass! You just ruined my lunch with that dirty knife!" Feeling enraged, Ryuko was gearing up to pummel him into the ground. "Start praying!"

"Life Fiber Synchronize: Kamui Senketsu!"

Shinkou didn't bother to transform since it was apparent that the guy was no match for her friend. In just one second, Ryuko delivered a single slash that demolished his goku uniform and left him bare. Of course, this sent the rest of his unused weapons at the other two girls eating. Mako ignored it and Tenketsu was blocking most of them with his front ribbon swinging them away.

Ryuko landed on top of one of the chain links and then swiftly dodged some kind of tentacle made of life fibers. The newcomer was another student with an oversized bead necklace and his uniform appeared to just be some kind of straw wrapping.

"Nice one! Now it's my turn. I'm president of the Nanjing Lily Club, Kagesaburo Kagero!"

Unimpressed, Ryuko just closed the distance between them and delivered another finishing move.

Next came what appeared to be a clown on a tightrope holding some kind of bar with weights on them and a spinning top in the middle.

"Oh god, I hate clowns!" Shinkou shuddered. She thought she had gotten away from that nightmare when she left America! She did this ward against evil that an acquaintance from America had taught her. "EVIL!"

"I'm president of the Tight-Walking Club-Aaaahhhh!" Ryuko didn't even let her finish her introduction and just cut her down.

Mako was finishing off the last of Ryūko's lunch using the knife while Shinkou made no comment on how that might be a bit unsanitary.

"Knife-throwing, Nanjing lilies, and tightrope walking?" Their friend was now done dealing with any more interruptions and sat back down next to the two. "Where are all these super specific clubs coming from?"

"Oh those guys used to be the Acrobatics club, they all decided to split up because of you though," Mako explained.

"Yeah, they only officially became clubs a few days ago at the club meeting," said Shinkou.

"Because of me?" Ryuko asked bewildered.

"Yep! Remember if someone beats you then they get promoted to three stars. But they have to be two stars first, and they have to be club presidents first." Mako fed Ryuko a croquette off the knife. "So they split up and made new clubs, and that's why they're coming after you now."

"You guys realize that the knife you're using is probably really unclean?" Her companions ignored that comment though.

"Geez…" a look of annoyance came over Ryūko's face knowing that there's probably a lot more people to fight than she thought.

"They're desperate because more stars mean a better life, that's how it works here."

"But what happens once the students graduate from here? I don't think they can live in Honnou Town forever." Shinkou looked up to the sky in contemplation. She didn't even know if she would still be here after their first year here.

"Man, that systems totally messed up," Ryuko then got a sudden thought of inspiration. "On second thought, maybe it's perfect!"

"Uh oh, this is not going to end well." The pigtailed girl commented with a bad feeling in her gut.

_Honnouji Academy Courtyard_

Later, Ryuko had stabbed a board into the ground next to her as she sat on a chair she took from a classroom. Shinkou just stood to the side with Mako holding up a handmade banner.

"What's the meaning of this, Matoi?" Ira Gamagori asked.

"Oh! Hello Gamagori-senpai." Shinkou bowed as usual as a greeting quickly, he did the same in response.

"What do you mean? Can't you read?" Ryuko talked back to the taller upperclassman. "I'm starting up a fight club."

"Sure you are," He said, his doubt obvious in his voice.

"You bet your ass I am, you guys are forcing people to start all these lame clubs to challenge me… so I'm starting my own." The spirited teen felt proud of this new idea she had come up with. "Say hello to the president of the Fight Club, me!"

"Do you honestly think a club like that will get approved." After he spoke those words, a backlight lit up from above where Lady Satsuki stood proud and commanding.

"I approve this fight club of yours." Her voice echoing down to them.

"Here we go again, with her up there on her pedestal."

"Shush Ryuko!" Shinkou quietly told her friend. If Ryuko wanted this club to get off the ground she is going to need the approval of Lady Satsuki.

"I see that you have decided to take part in my system, Matoi,"

"Yeah, right! More like take apart your system and bring it down on top of you!"

"Hmph, we'll see." Satsuki Kiryuin looked down at her opponent with contempt in her eyes. "Just try not to let it go to your head." She then turned and left.

"When I'm through with you, you're gonna be begging to tell me everything…" Ryuko gritted through her teeth. Shinkou glanced back at her angry friend with worry, she was all for helping Ryuko with getting some answers, but all her rage might end up backfiring on her.

"Let's get your paperwork sorted out." The Disciplinary Chair addressed. A line of one-star students suddenly arrived at his side.

"Wow, you switched gears fast!"

"Lady Satsuki made her decision, I must accept it." He then fixed the rebellious girl a determined stare. "Matoi, are you sure you want to be president of this club?"

_Uh oh… I don't think Ryuko knows what being a president means. _Shinkou thought internally.

"Yep! But I don't need a goku uniform like Shinkou, I got my kamui so I'm good!"

"Understood." The sudden thud of thick paperwork was then heard. "As president, you will submit a club activity log every Friday…" and with that, he went on to explain the same thing Shinkou heard her first day when she started the photography club. The stacks of thick piles of paper getting higher and higher with every word. This is what would've happened to her if she hadn't put together some of it herself prior to asking for permission.

_Just looking at all of this reminds me of the paperwork I still have at home to do. _The other club president lamented over the all-nighter she might have to pull again. The stacks of paper towered over Ryuko and then toppled a bit to reveal the look of shock and fear over all this work she would have to do as president. An empty smile on her face and a twitch of her eyes showed she was still somewhat coherent after that overdose of information.

"Uh, actually… my buddy Mako Mankanshoku is going to be president."

"WHAAAATT!" Mako's screams broke out not a minute after that sudden announcement.

_Called it_, Shinkou thought to herself

_Honnouji Academy Hallways_

"That was mean! All making me president without even asking." She pouted. Shinkou gave her a comforting pat on the back in sympathy. After that happened, the group of girls were walking down the hall to get to class. Ryuko was carrying the board with their club name on it while Shinkou held the banner.

"Don't worry, the important thing is that our fight club is all set up now!" Ryuko said unworried.

"Mako, I'll help you with the paperwork later and I'll make some of my brownies to cheer you up." Shinkou offered.

"As soon I start beating the other club presidents, our club is gonna get more respect, and then your reputation is gonna skyrocket!" The thrilled teen continued to reassure her friend. "Well even get a better place to live!"

"I know…" Mako weakly cried out. "But I don't wanna be president! Waaahh!"

"There there child…" Shinkou comforted her friend and made a promise to help Mako during this process. After all, she was also a club president so she could help Mako out as much as possible.

_Honnouji Academy Courtyard_

The first batch of victims was going to be the Folk Dance Club.

Shinkou had decided to watch and see how this went and then was gonna do her paperwork with Mako so she could make the burden lighter to bear.

"What's up!? I'm Ryuko Matoi from the Fight Club!" She slammed the Fight Club sign into the ground and made her statement. "Maimu Okurahama, President of The Folk Dance Club, I'm here to fight you! And take your uniform!"

"This is the Folk Dance Club? This looks more like the Extraterrestrial Believers Club." Shinkou noticed that all the members had some kind of clear dome helmet with a UFO, or some kind of crane, attachment on the top.

"Keep dreaming! We're gonna dance on your corpse!" The president of the club blew her whistle and the jukebox next to the two bystanders activated.

"High Speed Mayim Mayim!" The club formed a circle around Ryuko with their arms linked together. Their president's uniform looked like the normal one star uniform but had extra large arm sleeves on the back where life fibers in the form of arms came out of. "Let's dance!"

The club was performing an ordinary folk dance which left Ryuko unimpressed.

"Ha! You're gonna have to do more than dance if you wanna beat me!" As she spoke, Shinkou noticed that the circle was starting to spin faster. Before she could warn her friend, the dancers convened together and kicked Ryuko in varying places. They continued their assault a few more times, each one made Shinkou wince in sympathy.

The black haired girl had enough and quickly transformed. She delivered her signature finishing move, leaving her opponents on the ground naked.

"One down, and a bunch more to go!" Ryuko exclaimed with enthusiasm. Mako let out a weak cheer too, already feeling tired about all the work she needed to do.

"Alright, well I wish you luck in your lengthy endeavor." Shinkou said. She dragged the two of them to her place so they can finally tackle all the paperwork.

_Honnou Town Two Star District_

It was Mako's first evening as a club president and already she wanted to give up and quit.

"Waaahhh!" She cried. "I'm never gonna get all of this stuff done!"

"Sure you will!" Shinkou had just finished eating dinner for herself and her friends. Ryuko went on ahead back to the no star district since Mako needed to get used to her new responsibilities.

The pigtailed girl set down a plate of her brownies for them to eat just like she promised.

"Don't worry Mako, you can sleep over at my place until you get used to waking up early for the meeting, and we'll do our paperwork here also until you get the hang of it."

"Thanks Shinkou," The brunette dried the last of her tears. "I don't know what I would do if you weren't here to help."

"Well I'm happy to help you always, that's what it means to be friends." She flashed a smile back. "Now let's get the basics done first so we can go to bed at a good hour."

_Honnouji Academy Council Meeting_

This morning Shinkou woke up Mako two hours before the daily meeting. The duo barely got around 3 hours of sleep in order to accomplish their goal for paperwork. Shinkou was used to these sleeping hours, but Mako wasn't.

They managed to get some coffee and breakfast before running out the door to arrive on time. When they got to the dimly lit room, quite a few of the other club presidents were already seated.

Like usual, they were giving Shinkou some death glares. But this time, some of their attention was directed towards Mako since she was new. When a few tried to intimidate her friend, Shinkou just glared harder until they slithered back to their seats.

The two girls sat together side by side and waited as more presidents trickled in. Soon the Elite Four came in and sat in the front of the room. Shinkou made eye contact with Inumuta and she gave a smirk and a wave. The 3rd year nodded as a greeting briefly.

For the most part the meeting went okay, Mako only dozed once which resulted in getting hit in the face by Gamagori's thorn whip.

With some time before class started, the meeting came to a close. The duo left the room post haste, for Mako's sake since she wasn't used to the intensity of all the other club presidents. They met up with Ryuko, reassuring her that the meeting went okay. The only members of the fight club discussed their next opponent and decided on the Pottery Club.

Shinkou was a bit down that she won't be able to see her friends for a few days. She had her own club to handle as well as her own assignments. She couldn't afford to tag along to all their fights so she was a bit worried. Out of the three of them, it was a no brainer that she was the more responsible friend.

Shinkou was aware that going through with this plan of using the system would benefit her friends, but she wasn't so sure that this wouldn't change them in some way. Secretly she hoped that her bad feeling would be wrong.

_Honnou Town Two Star District _

Mako had just gone to bed after spending another night organizing documents for the fight club with Shinkou. The grey eyed girl was still awake and getting ahead on her club activities. For some reason there had been a surplus of requests from the student council. It was highly suspicious.

Shinkou was in the middle of her last one for the evening when she heard the knocking at the front door. She put down her pencil and left the kitchen island which had become buried under all the paper.

When she opened the door, she saw Inumuta standing there like normal. It had been awhile since his last visit and Shinkou hadn't thought about the complications that could occur if Ryuko and Mako found out one of the Elite Four frequently comes by. Not to mention Sanageyama has also showed up once in awhile.

"Oh, good evening Inumuta-senpai." Shinkou greeted.

"Good evening." He replied.

"Um… I don't think we'll be able to sit in my kitchen this time." A sweat drop appeared on her head over the thought of the mountain on top of it. "It's being buried alive by my and Mako Mankanshoku's papers."

"I see." His face looked passive and he moved as if he was just going to leave.

"We can just sit in the front if you're okay with that? I can make some snacks and coffee."

"That's acceptable." The third year then sat down on the stone bench that was on the left side of the door.

"Be right back." Shinkou turned back to her home to get to the kitchen. She had a large amount of brownies that she made earlier set aside. Most of them were for her and Mako to eat during their sessions. She also poured some coffee and brought the pot with her on a tray with the cups and sweets.

"Hope you like sweets senpai."

"As long as it's not too sweet." Inumuta took the cup meant for him and a brownie square. "Not to mention the bitter coffee will help to cancel it out."

"That's good." The two lapses into comfortable silence and just looked up at the sky and over Honnou Town. The ocean surrounding the island reflected the night sky and looked rather beautiful.

"So your friend Mankanshoku decided to become a club president." The blue haired teen commented.

"Yeah, it's actually Ryūko's idea."

"But you don't seem that excited about it."

"Not really…" she took a long sip of coffee and enjoyed the taste.

"Any reason? Do you believe them to be the type of people that will be corrupted by the system?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"I don't think Ryuko will," Shinkou took caution with the words she was using to describe her concerns. "I'm just worried that Mako might take this a bit far."

"Mankanshoku huh?" Inumuta thought over his companions words. "She didn't seem the type to want status or power."

"She's not, at least not for herself." Shinkou leaned back and let out a huge sigh. "But she's very loyal to her family."

"Family huh?" Inumuta had his own opinions about that topic.

"Yeah, unlike me and Ryuko, she has a family that is affected by what she does at the school. She loves them very much, and by being a star student she can get them a better living situation." She paused for a second. "I'm worried she might get too caught up in earning more status and assuming that her family's happiness depends on it."

Inumuta digested the long spew coming out of her mouth. Most of the club presidents are the type who aim for two star status for more prestige, but they're still loyal to Lady Satsuki which is more important. There have been a few like that last student, Maiko Ogura, who think they can take advantage of the system to overthrow the Elites and Lady Satsuki. The calculative teen wasn't too concerned about the other students' motivations, as long as they committed themselves to Satsuki Kiryuin's cause.

"I'll just have to wait and see what happens." Shinkou spoke again. "Though I don't know what I'll do if it comes to that."

"Hmm," he wisely made no comment. The young man continued to eat the chocolate treat, it was sweet but not too sugary.

The two teenagers relaxed in silence and enjoyed the calm between them. With only the stars as their witness to the duo's interactions.

_Honnou Town One Star District _

Since the beginning of the Fight Club's campaign against the other clubs, they had finally achieved one star status. The Mankanshokus and Ryuko just finished moving into the new condo with the help of Shinkou. The family was gushing over their living arrangements with excitement and happiness.

"Finally, our very own condo! And what a view." Mrs. Mankanshoku commented while she stood on the balcony with her husband.

"Yeah it's great! And I like my new clinic too." The family clinic's billboard was attached to their balcony. "I hope I don't lose any of my back alley patients though."

"Aww dad! As long as the Kiryuins say it's okay, who gives a crap!" Mataro said to his parents.

Hearing that comment made Shinkou bite her lip. Her concerns only growing slightly. She looked down to the floor and saw Guts enjoying his new doghouse and litter box. She gave a small smile and scratched him gently behind the ears.

The Mankanshoku siblings were running all over the home looking at everything. The two non family members stood to the side and watched them.

Mako was loving that the bathtub inside of the house. Mrs. Mankanshoku was excited over having a washing machine and a dishwasher. Mataro and Guts we're enjoying the air conditioner together. Mr. Mankanshoku was using the toilet and it's special features.

The three teen girls made their way into Ryuko and Mako's bedroom. There was a wooden bunk bed, floral carpets, and various stuffed animals. The color scheme was all bright red and pinks, it looked exactly like a typical girl's bedroom.

"Hey Ryuko! Isn't our room the best ever!?" She couldn't contain her excitement anymore and started rolling around on one of the beds. "I love love love being a one-star!"

"I guess what you said was true," Ryuko was kinda in shock at how different conditions were between being a no star and a one star. "More stars do mean a better life, but I didn't think it'd happen so fast."

Shinkou patted Ryūko's shoulder as a sign of encouragement. She was all for congratulating the Mankanshokus with their new home, and she wanted them to be happy and treated right. But she still couldn't shake that bad feeling in her gut. Shinkou was torn between bringing her concerns up to Ryuko or keeping silent. Usually she had no hesitation in speaking her mind, but this time it concerned one of her only friends. Shinkou didn't want to risk upsetting the family that was always so kind to her.

It was already evening and Shinkou had been invited to have dinner with them for the first time in their new home.

"No mystery meat croquettes tonight! No siree bob! Tonight we're having croquettes full of 100% real beef and pork from real cows and pigs!" Mrs. Mankanshoku was ecstatic since she could finally feed her family real actual food for once. The family ate their meal with tears in their eyes, feeling blessed over their luck and living situation. Ryuko and Shinkou were also eating happily with them, even Guts had stars in his eyes as he tasted the new kind of croquettes.

"Who would've thought this family would get a chance to live like this!" Mr. Mankanshoku cried out through his tears. "Thank you Mako and Ryuko! We owe it all to you!" He brought the two girls in for a big hug. The two girls looking so happy and proud.

"Aww jeez, you don't need to thank us. As long as you guys are happy thats all the thanks we need." Ryuko replies.

"And thank you so much Shinkou." Mrs. Mankanshoku addressed the other high schooler. "Thank you for helping Mako with her club president duties!"

"Huh?" The white haired girl was a little confused. "I didn't do anything ma'am, it was Mako's determination and hard work." Even so, she couldn't help but blush in affection over being praised.

The meal was over and after they had cleaned up, Shinkou was about to leave and head home.

"Thanks again for inviting me to eat with you guys."

"It's no biggie," Ryuko replied.

"You're always welcomed here Shinkou!" Mako gave her friend a slightly crushing hug. "Moms right though, if you hadn't helped me in the beginning of this I don't know if I would've done so well!"

"Aww thanks Mako," she hugged the brunette back and then fist bumped with Ryuko. "Do you still wanna hang out at my place later? We can keep doing our paperwork together."

"No it's okay! I've gotta learn to do this president thing on my own now. But thanks again for helping me Shinkou!" Mako said with happiness.

"Alright then," Shinkou was now heading out the door. "I'll see you guys tomorrow in school!"

She closed the door behind her and made her way to the exit. When she came out of the entryway, she saw Matarou, Guts, and Mr. Mankanshoku swinging on ropes. Various toiletries were being thrown at them as they made excuses over peeping on Ryuko again. Shinkou couldn't help but chuckle and continued her journey home.

"_**What's wrong Shinkou?"**_ Tenketsu asked. His ward's blood had been tasting odd lately.

"I don't know Tenketsu," she gently stroked her Kamui's ribbon to calm herself. "I've seen what happens when people become corrupted by wealth, I don't want that to happen to Mako and her family."

"_**It's very nice of you to be worried about them, but they're responsible for their own actions and choices. If they choose to give in to riches then we can't stop them."**_

"Yeah I know, but-!"

"_**However, that doesn't mean we can't intervene if it gets too far."**_ Tenketsu cut off what a Shinkou was going to say. "_**If the situation becomes serious then you can take action, after all that's what friends do right?"**_

"Right!" Shinkou smiled, feeling a little better. Her friends were human, so it was natural for them to make mistakes and bad choices. There wasn't that much she could do to stop them but she can be their for them during damage control.

She shortly arrived to her doorstop and walked into her house. After completing her quota of paperwork and projects for her blogs, she then got ready for bed. Tenketsu changed into a pair of pajama pants and a loose tank top. Shinkou climbed into her king size bed and got under the covers, wrapping her arms around herself to hug Tenketsu. As long as she had him on her side, things would turn out okay.

"Good night Tenketsu, thanks for always looking out for me."

"_**Good night Shinkou, I'll always be here for you."**_

_Honnou Town Two Star District_

Some time had passed since the Mankanshokus had moved to their condo. In that brief period, Ryuko and Mako had taken down a bunch of clubs like the Ping Pong Club and the Origami Club. Mako had decided to request for better living arrangements at one of the council meetings. The Elite Four granted her request without too much of an issue and now they had risen up to the Two-Star District with Shinkou.

The home they were given was a one story luxury home with a wide lawn and driveway. It was reminiscent of the European style of luxury with its windows and arches. As they adjusted to their newfound status, the Mankanshokus had… changed. They were more distant and cold to each other; instead of spending time together like they used to, now they leave to do their own things. Even their appearances had become different to reflect their newfound socialite status. The first time she saw them, Shinkou had to pinch herself to see if she was hallucinating.

Shinkou had heard around the neighborhood how Mr. and Mrs. Mankanshoku spent their money at clubs and fancy bars. Matarou had also started buying items for the young girls in the area for popularity. It was a stark contrast to who they were back in the no-star district. Needless to say, Shinkou didn't think the change was good.

This evening, Shinkou had been invited to have dinner with them again. Matarou had left for a birthday party, Mr. Mankanshoku was off to a 'doctors guild', and Mrs. Mankanshoku went out. Mako didn't stick around to eat with the kamui girls after the council meeting had run late. She went to bed after telling Ryuko how she was scheduled for weight training and that she needed to keep up their pace if they wanted to ensure everyone's happiness.

Under the table the white haired girl held her friend's hand to comfort her. Ryuko was obviously feeling lost over the changes with the family that had taken her in. The dark haired girl gave a small smile back as reassurance and walked her to the door. No words had passed between them over Mako and her family, the situation was definitely more complicated than before.

Shinkou managed to finish all her paperwork and had some free time. Since she hadn't been spending time with her friends that much lately, she had plenty of time to focus on her own club activities. Her days felt empty without seeing Ryuko and Mako. Inumuta and Sanageyama still stopped by and she was comforted by their interactions, but it wasn't the same. No one could ever give her that same warm feeling she got when she was with her first friends. She missed both of them dearly, as well as that poor but kind and generous family that had accepted her and Ryuko with open arms.

If she tried to do anything, or try and talk some sense into Mako, Shinkou was well aware that her friend would question whether she wanted the family to be happy. Mako had started to believe that as long as they had money and status, her family would be the happiest people on earth. Many nights she had been kept awake over this issue, it was different from their past problems. It used to be all they had to do was fight some opponents together and be done with it. But this time it didn't seem like the trio of friends were together in this mess.

Taking advantage of her increasing free time, Shinkou had immersed herself in her private hobbies and projects. She just finished designing some new clothing pieces and encouraging people to buy more clothes from small businesses instead of big corporations like Revox Clothing.

She even got around to starting that mural she had been planning on doing. She hoped that by the time she was done with it, all this drama would be over.

_Honnouji Academy Council Meeting _

Shinkou found herself staring at Mako's back during the meeting. Since the Fight Club had been raking in a lot of accomplishments, Mako had gradually started moving up in the seating arrangement.

The Photography Club President was still showing results for the school, however she was fine with not being up and center. Nonon Jakuzure was still irked over this development.

"What gives you the right to be here anyway?" The petite third year asked.

"My club results give me the right, that's what Honnouji Academy is all about." The brunette adjusted her new glasses sitting on her nose. "Only winners get to move up in the ranks here remember?"

Shinkou winced at the words coming out of her friend's mouth. It was so condescending and stuck up, nothing like how Mako used to be. The white haired girl's reaction hadn't gone unnoticed. Up ahead, Inumuta took notice and Sanageyama could sense the unease coming off her.

Shinkou couldn't rationalize the sudden chill she felt down her spine. This seemed like the turning point for a much larger conflict on the horizon.

_Honnouji Academy Student Council Room _

"We can't let these people have their way Lady Satsuki!" Nonon complained to the student council president.

"Unless something is done, Matoi and Mankanshoku will be part of the Council's inner circle." Gamagori pointed out this issue that was increasingly becoming a concern for them.

"The ones who've been defeated in battle were obviously unworthy of their rank." Satsuki Kiryuin said.

"Let me fight her again! I'll put her down for good this time." Sanageyama stated. Though he had learned his lesson from his last fight, it hadn't taken away his eagerness for a battle.

"Be patient." She shut him down with no hesitation.

"Why did you authorize their club Milady?" Inumuta asked. He voiced his question primarily for his own curiosity, but a part of him wanted to know for Shinkou's sake. "You must've had a reason for doing so?"

"Just watch and wait. They'll either end up destroying Honnouji Academy," the poised lady poured some cream into her tea. In no time at all it had quickly mixed in with the fragrant drink. "Or they'll assimilate into it. We'll soon find out."

"And what of Akaito?" Gamagori asked. "Like Matoi and the Fight Club, she is also rising in the ranks amongst the other clubs."

"Though the wonder girl doesn't seem too close with them at the moment." Nonon commented.

"Oh really," Satsuki took a small sip of her tea and was wearing a small smile. It easily conveyed how pleased she was over this development.

"With the increase in assignments from the council and activities of the Fight Club, Shinkou Akaito has been spending more time isolated from them." The glasses wearing teen commented casually. He wondered whether this development had been intentional. He had taken advantage of the opportunity that had been presented. Inumuta and Shinkou had been spending more time together, it had even transitioned to where they had started talking at school since she wasn't guarded by Matoi. He even saw Shinkou spending time with the other Elites for casual conversations in the halls.

"Yeah, without the new girl around I've actually talked to her." For the first time ever, the two girls had a surprisingly civil talk. It had been over music, an easy and fascinating topic for them both. They talked about recommendations and favorite pieces. Though things were still tense and awkward, the two had been sent reeling over the actually enjoyable discussion they had, and that they hadn't insulted each other… much.

"Indeed, it's rather strange," Gamagori reminisced over the last time he had seen the other girl. Their respectful greetings had also evolved into small talk over casual things like council activities and, surprisingly, driving. He had told her how he was studying for his driver's license and she had told him how she had gotten her motorcycle permit.

Sanageyama stayed silent and reflected over his newest activity. Once in awhile when he didn't have anything to do, and no one to fight, he made his way to the two star district, specifically Shinkou's house. She didn't seem to hold anything against him despite how he was itching to pummel Matoi in a fight. If anything she had this weird and a mischievous glint in her eyes that reminded him of Jakuzure whenever the snake had a scheme in her mind. She made him the occasional snack and even sparred occasionally. They fought using wooden shinai, no goku uniforms and no kamui. Their simple matches were a nice break from the supernatural aspect of fights with life fibers.

Satsuki Kiryuin was aware of this shift between her Elites and Shinkou Akaito, and she found it to be exactly what she wanted. It was too soon for Akaito to know their true agenda, but she was confident that the other kamui user would prove to be a useful tool.

_Honnou Town Two Star District_

Ryuko found herself eating all alone while eating dinner. This time Shinkou couldn't come and join her, making Ryuko even more aware of how lonely she was. She ate her meal rather subdued, extremely unusual for the feisty teen.

"_**It seems you're back to eating dinner alone, doesn't it?"**_ Senketsu tried to start a conversation with his host in an effort to cheer her up. It hadn't really worked since Ryuko hadn't responded.

After eating, Ryuko decided to soak in a bath to relax. The tub was much larger than the old barrel she sorta missed washing in. She blankly stared up at the ceiling, the steam from the hot water gently wrapping around her. As a habit, she got out and opened the window; she had been hoping to see the males of the house trying to peep like they used to but there was no one.

"Guess the guys are busy too…"

The teen girl flopped onto her large canopy bed, Senketsu on a hanger right next to it. Though she tried, sleep was still eluding her, leaving only her worries and problems as company in her head.

"_**Ryuko, did you think success would be like this?"**_ Senketsu asked.

Her kamui's question only made her think harder about what was going on right now. Her thoughts kept switching from Mako, the Mankanshokus, her dad, Satsuki Kiryuin, and Shinkou.

Ryuko wasn't blind, she did notice that ever since the Fight Club had been made, the Photography Club had been getting more work from the Council. Not to mention that she sometimes saw her friend talking to those Elite jerks at school in between her fights with the other clubs. She had her own suspicions that this sudden distance between Shinkou and her was Kiryuin's doing.

Before she completely passed out, a sudden thought started forming. Ryuko wondered whether Mako might tell her to fight Shinkou. Before the fear and sadness of that thought could be comprehended, the spirited teen fell asleep.

_Honnouji Academy Courtyard_

It was a new day at Honnouji Academy. A large assembly had been formed in the school front yard. Stands where students were seated formed a circle and the Elite Four sat in their own special seats right in front of the school building. Mako had been looking forward to this particular day, the day Ryuko would fight with the Elite Four. If she managed to defeat them, then Mako and her family would reign supreme over everyone on the island with even more luxury and prestige.

Once again, Aikuro Mikisugi was observing another turning point in Honnouji Academy. For the most part he had decided not to interfere with this change between the trio of girls that used to be together always.

Shinkou had not joined the others in the courtyard, instead she was sitting on the ledge of the huge wall surrounding the school. A solemn look on her face as she witnessed Mako cackling over another win for the Fight Club. She couldn't recognize her friend anymore, the Mako Mankanshoku that always made her burst into laughter didn't seem to exist anymore. Logically nothing Shinkou could say would change anything for the better. If she tried to talk sense to Mako, she could be seen as a threat and didn't want the brunette to potentially force Ryuko to fight her. The only one who could fix this was Ryuko, and Shinkou would provide all the support she could give.

Ryuko had just arrived to the scene and stood next to Mako. A look of determination evident on her face and a white envelope in her hand.

"Well look who decided to show up," Mako commented. "Today's the final showdown so-!"

Ryuko had thrown the envelope into Mako's face, cutting off her sentence.

"What's this?" The bowl cut girl asked.

"I'm quitting the club."

"Huh!? Is this a joke?" Mako couldn't believe her ears, this was the worst thing that could possibly happen.

"It's not a joke, I'm done with it." Ryuko continued, her decision was resolute and she wouldn't be swayed.

"But you can't! We worked so hard for this! If you quit now they'll send us back to the slums!" Mako tried to reason with her, but it wasn't working.

"I'm okay with that."

"Well I'm not! I'm never going back there ever! Waahh!" From behing Mako, a dresser came flying through the sky and landed next to her. The force of impact had sent her face down into the ground.

"What the-!?" Ryuko was shocked. A bright light was then seen shining above everyone. Satsuki Kiryuin had decided to make her move now.

"President Mankanshoku of the Fight Club," she addressed with authority. "Your Two Star Goku Uniform is in that wardrobe."

"My uniform?" Mako asked.

"Oh shit!" Shinkou got up to stand on the ledge. This was not going to end well.

"If you wish to keep all you've worked for you must fight and defeat Matoi."

"Say what?!" _That sneaky bitch!_, Ryuko was starting to feel her usual anger once again.

"And if you defeat her I will grant you a Three Star Goku Uniform."

"... Lady Satsuki," Mako was at a loss of words over this. She hadn't considered how as a President, she was entitled to her own combat uniform like the others. It had mainly been Ryuko fighting because she had the kamui already.

"Typical! All you do is play dirty!" Ryuko ground her teeth in rage, her words coming out with a snarl.

"Your friend decides what happens next," Satsuki stated, as if she was completely innocent in all this. Wasting no time Ryuko and Senketsu transformed.

"Life Fiber Synchronize: Kamui Senketsu!"

"Save your strength, you're going to need it for your other opponent."

Ryuko had been so distracted by the Ice Queen that she hadn't noticed Mako getting changed in the wardrobe. When she turned back, the furniture exploded and in the smoke was Mako.

"Fight Club Spec Two Star Goku Uniform: Fight Club President Mako Mankanshoku!"

The brunette was dressed in what used to be her old no star uniform, but she was wearing a black coat of life fibers on her shoulders like a cape and had golden accents. On the inside of it were a few small weapons attached to it. She also had a black military officer cap and brass knuckles, and a green reed in her mouth. Her shoes had been changed into a pair of black getas with red spikes on the sole. The two girls were now at a stand still facing off against each other. So much was riding on this match, it was a high risk high reward scenario.

Seeing Mako in the goku uniform, Shinkou's immediate reaction was to jump down there and knock some sense into her friend. Just a second before she activated her own transformation she was stopped.

"_**Shinkou stop!" **_Tenketsu shouted to get her attention. "_**That is not part of the plan, Ryuko told you to stay out of this."**_

"I know but-!" Earlier today, Ryuko had pulled her aside to discuss what she had planned. No surprise she argued against waiting on the sidelines, Mako was her friend too and she wanted to stop the brunette from becoming even worse. But for once, Ryuko managed to win their argument. The ravenette made her promise not to do anything until things become extremely worrying. They both knew that meant if Ryuko was put into a position where she can't fight back. As it stands, Shinkou still couldn't make an appearance yet; the only thing she could do was sit and wait, her anger and worry simmering underneath her skin.

"That's our Lady Satsuki." Jakuzure said with sadistic glee. She was getting a kick over the new girl and overachiever fighting each other. Their bond was so much weaker compared to the bond she had with Lady Satsuki. "She knows how to play dirty."

"Does she now?" Inumuta's collar opened and he spoke. His eyes caught sight of a figure in grey up on the wall. He had hoped that Akaito would show up for this, he was eager to collect data on her if she chose to intervene.

"Ryuko! Say your prayers!" The brunette launched herself at Ryuko, signaling the beginning of the fight. The kamui user blocked the kick but Mako had used it as an opportunity to launch a wave of weapons in her coat.

Ryuko managed to block most of them, but a couple had hit her face. Once the barrage was done, she got up close to her opponent. Mako pulled a bat with wrappings and nails from out of nowhere and blocked Ryūko's scissor blade.

"Cut it out Mako!"

"No way! I can't go back to being poor! We're living the good life and we're happy now!"

"What about Shinkou?! She wouldn't want us to fight!"

"So what?! She doesn't get it! She didn't have to deal with living in the slums like we did, she jumped into being a two-star student the minute she got here! So if she can do it then why can't I?!"

"Snap out of it!" In the distance, Ryuko heard the sound of a car engine. She briefly looked away and saw the other Mankanshokus coming their way. "It's your mom and dad!"

Mako took advantage of Ryūko's distraction and sent her flying. She ended up tumbling to where The Mankanshokus had parked their car.

"Shit!" She cried out.

"My God, Mako!" Mr. Mankanshoku and the other family members could only stare at the two girls fighting each other.

"Stay back guys! Mako's not thinking straight. Don't try to stop her 'cause you might get hurt-!" She turned around only to see that the Mankanshoku family had moved to sit in the stands like the others. To her horror, they were encouraging Mako to beat her!

"You're not even gonna try to stop her!" Suddenly gold chains wrapped around her because she hadn't been paying attention. Shinkou's expression turned to disgust and disappointment, she had hoped that the Mankanshoku's were better people than that, that they wouldn't have succumbed to their greed for more.

"Sorry about this Ryuko. But we'd be crazy to walk away from this lifestyle." Mr. Mankanshoku said as if he was some sleazy dealer.

"Don't worry hun, we'll tip a forty in your memory!" His wife said as if that was any reconciliation.

"Huuhhhaaahhh!" Ryuko was floored. She didn't know how to respond to how shallow they had become. She had a fleeting thought over how heartbroken Shinkou was probably feeling watching this. Mako tugged on the chains wrapped around Ryuko and sent her flying again.

"This is human nature Matoi! Prosperity leads to greed, greed leads to their downfall! One taste of a life of affluence and they're enslaved!" Satsuki Kiryuin bellowed out like a queen commanding her subjects. Throughout her lecture, Mako was swinging Ryuko around the manmade stadium like a rag doll. "Slaves to a system which I created! They are nothing more than pigs! Pigs in human clothing! Pigs that must be tamed by force!"

"Hyaaahh!" Mako pulled her chain down with all her strength, intending to send Ryuko to the dirt. Thankfully, she managed to snap the chain before contact. However Mako wasn't giving her time to rest, out of nowhere she launched a missile from her bat at the other girl. Ryuko swung at the tip of it so it would explode midair instead of on her. The smoke then cleared to reveal Ryuko powered down.

"_**Ryuko! What's wrong?"**_ Senketsu asked with concern.

"I'm fine like this." She replied, exhaustion evident in her voice.

"What the hell did she power down for? She's nuts." Sanageyama commented. He hoped that Matoi had some kind of plan in mind. He fully intended to fight her again and beat her himself. She couldn't lose to anyone else before that moment!

"Is Matoi risking her life all for the sake of a friend?" Gamagori voiced the question out loud.

Mako took her chance, now that Ryuko wasn't protected by Senketsu she could finally beat her! Without any mercy, she resorted to using her fists and kicks to knock her opponent out. The barrage of hits lasted all the way until it became the afternoon. Through sheer will and stubbornness, Ryuko refused to fall though she was beginning to feel the pain from the hits.

Suddenly, Ryuko felt her knees begin to buckle and almost fell. Mako didn't let that stop her and was about to deliver another blow. Before she could make contact something stopped her.

Standing before her was Shinkou, only anger and rage evident in her grey eyes. Her mouth, which was usually seen smiling, was twisted in an animalistic snarl. She had stopped Mako's fist with just her bare hands, she wasn't even transformed. The arrival of the final missing piece caused the others to stare in shock.

"Shinkou!" Ryuko cried out to her friend. This wasn't what she wanted, she had hoped Shinkou would stay out of this.

"Shinkou! Get out of the way!" Mako insisted. "If you don't, then I'll have no choice but to beat you too!"

Silence reigned over the stadium, everyone watching for Shinkou's next move. The Elite Four and Satsuki Kiryuin were especially wondering what would happen next. As for Mikisugi, he only felt worry and fear that the other girl would do something drastic.

"Beat me?" Shinkou's voice started giving everyone chills, she lowered her head and a shadow covered her eyes. Too fast for Mako to react, Shinkou threw Mako away from her to create distance. "You think you can beat me huh? Just because you've got a goku uniform now?"

Shinkou lifted her head up, Her eyebrows were furrowed into an intense glare that made Mako feel as if she was a rabbit being pinned down by a predator. Inside her steel grey eyes was the yellow four-point stars she usually had when she activated Tenketsu, her unshed tears of anger making them shine.

"Go ahead and try!" Her cry echoed in the arena, no one had ever heard Shinkou like this before. Her voice full of rage and sorrow. She brought her finger to the rose on her choker and pressed it down. Ryuko was beaten into a pulp, the Mankanshoku family was doing nothing, and Mako hadn't even tried to stop fighting even when she arrived. This fight had gotten too out of control, and despite Ryuko's wishes, Shinkou was going to fight back and beat some sense into her friend.

"Life Fiber Harmonize: Kamui Tenketsu!"

Shinkou was now standing in her activated kamui. The giant pair of eyes on her back seemed to be glaring at Mako, just like its wearer. The white haired teen thrust her arm out, palm down. Life fiber strands were coming out of her gloves and condensing into a long staff. Once the base had been formed, a large blade had been formed on one of the ends. Shinkou could now be seen wielding an obsidian and silver scythe. The blade was large and had a good sized curve. On the other side of it was a smaller curved axe blade and wrapped around it was a red ribbon of life fibers. Shinkou got into her stance when she used her weapon and attacked.

It was taking all of Mako's energy to fend off Shinkou and her blade. Unlike Ryuko, Shinkou wasn't holding her punches, she was coming at Mako with all her aggression. While Mako had complete control over the fight when she was against Ryuko, she could feel the difference between fighting Shinkou. This time she was dodging Shinkou's swings and only barely managed to avoid most of them.

"Mako Mankanshoku!" Shinkou yelled. "You and your family are pathetic!" Mako managed to hold off another swing and now her blade and Mako's bat were locked against each other.

"And what do you know?!" Mako responded back. "You've never had to endure being poor like we did! So what right do you have to judge me!?"

"You think my life was a walk in the park!? You don't know what kind of shit I had to deal with! Even if you were poor at least you had your family!"

"Gah!" Mako couldn't hold back the scythe for much longer and was sent back once more.

"I thought you were better than this! How could you sink so low?! Are you proud of how twisted you have become in your pursuit of wealth?!" Shinkou swung her scythe back and delivered the biggest swing she had ever delivered in this fight. It hadn't made contact with Mako, but it had split the ground and the school wall clean in two.

"Shinkou!" Ryuko had mustered enough energy to make her way to the other girl. The black kamui wearer placed her hand on Shinkou's shoulder to stop her. "It's okay,"

Shinkou's grip on her weapon tightened. She was well aware of Ryūko's intentions when she deactivated Senketsu. But she couldn't just stand aside and let Mako keep hitting her friend. There had been too many what ifs, and Ryuko hadn't considered the possibility of Mako not stopping. But Shinkou had, despite how she had wished for the optimistic outcome, she had mulled over the worst case scenario coming to past, and they were practically speeding down that road. Her heart was torn over this mess, if only she did something before things got this bad.

Mako stood up once again, she too was breathing hard. She wasn't used to fighting like this, and with a goku uniform to boot. Mako started running towards the two girls, her first cocked back to deliver a punch to Ryuko. The sound of her family cheering her on to defeat both of her friends getting increasingly louder. When she made eye contact with Ryuko and Shinkou, the bruised girl was smiling at her and the white haired girl had tears falling down her eyes.

Suddenly, Mako stopped and collapsed onto her knees. She couldn't bring herself to punch either of her friends, and she was even more upset with her family.

"Why? Why didn't you guys stop me!? Ryuko was gonna die if Shinkou hadn't come! My God, how can you guys just sit there and watch while I'm trying to kill her!? What kind of parents are you?!"

Mako could only cry, as tears of sadness and shame dropped onto the ground, she cried out about how she thought their lives were so much better! But she was wrong, they hadn't been glowing with happiness like she thought, instead they had been blinded by the glare of greed. Mako continued to shed tears, a puddle of them forming on the ground.

"WE'RE EVIL!" She released all emotions in that shout, they were threatening to overflow inside her. "Mom, Dad, everyone… and so am I!" Mako punched the ground with all the force she had, a huge crater formed where the trio of girls were standing. The blast had knocked over all the stands and the people sitting in them. Ryuko and Shinkou managed to stand their ground by digging their weapons into the dirt.

Mako looked around her and couldn't believe that she had this much power using her own uniform.

"I guess we now know the real power of your Goku Uniform, huh." Ryuko and Shinkou walked up to their friend. "You know you could've killed me if you wanted, but you didn't."

"_**You knew she'd never go that far, that's why you didn't fight back."**_ Senketsu noted.

"That was still pretty reckless Ryuko…" Shinkou spoke up, her voice was a lot quieter than it normally was. A tired and empty look could be seen on her pale face. "Even though I knew you guys would never seriously hurt each other, I wished we had never reached this point."

"Well she was fighting hard, fighting all that greed inside her."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Ryuko." Mako was still crying as she apologized. "Shinkou, I'm so sorry… I never should've judged you like that. You did so much to help me, and all I did was return your kindness with selfishness."

"It's okay Mako," Shinkou wrapped her arms around Mako. Her face had softened back to her usual self, Ryuko was glad that Shinkou was alright now. She gently held the crying girl in her arms, rubbing circles in her back and patting her head to comfort the poor girl. "I'm just glad this is finally over."

"Come on, let's end this." Ryuko patted her friends on the shoulder, feeling so relieved that their friendship was finally back to normal.

"I hereby declare, Fight Club is disbanded! I'm demoting myself back to being a no star!" Mako's special spotlight came shining down and Shinkou had never been happier now that she was seeing it again.

"See that! Humans ain't as weak as you say they are! They've got the strength to do the right thing when they wanna!" Ryuko addressed to Satsuki Kiryuin. She felt great knowing she had proven the arrogant bitch she was wrong about humans.

"Go on! Do it!" Mako had stripped herself of her uniform and threw it into the air. Taking their cue, Ryuko transformed and the kamui duo got their blades ready.

"Finishing move: Sen-i-Soshitsu!"

"Finishing move: Sen-I-Hakai!"

As a combined force, Shinkou and Ryuko destroyed the two star goku uniform into pieces.

Fireworks burst in the air, showering the sky with an array of colors. The sight was so breathtaking, causing the trio to smile in awe. Unaware, Mikisugi had commended them on a job well done, and Satsuki Kiryuin had left with an actual smile.

As they appreciated the fireworks, they saw the rest of the Mankanshokus running towards the girls. They were crying apologies to all of them, swearing to never be consumed by their greed ever again. As Shinkou watched the family unit on their knees and delivering such heartfelt and sincere apologies, her heart swelled with affection for them, relieved that they had seen their mistake. This whole mess had proven to her that humanity was not completely doomed, there were still good people in this world, and she was lucky enough that she had people like that in her life.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: I Will Wipe My Own Tears/I Cry With My True Voice

_Honnou Town No Star District _

After that whole debacle, the Mankanshokus, Ryuko, and Shinko made their way back to the family's old back alley clinic. They sat down together and ate a meal of mystery meat croquettes. It had been so long since they last had them and it tasted better than any fancy food they had before.

"What time is it?" Mr. Mankanshoku asked.

"It's time for dinner!" The family responded cheerfully.

They all dug in with sincere enthusiasm, fully appreciating the familiar taste of mystery meat croquettes.

"Mmm! Awesome!" Ryuko commented with a smile. A rather happy expression on her still bruised face. Thankfully Shinkou had done some first aid when they got back to the old shack.

"Man, I missed these croquettes!" Shinkou's own face was also lit up with a bright smile. Her tears from before had become a distant memory. Seeing how she was currently, no one would have guessed she was the same angry girl from before.

"_**It seems the festive dinners you like have returned."**_ Senketsu said. He was glad that things had returned to normal.

"Yep! They're what being a family is all about!" She took a bite out of another croquette and let out a happy sigh.

"Yeah, I missed these meals." Shinkou continued to eat her share of the meal in content.

Tenketsu remained silent and hadn't made any remarks about the greasy food she was eating. He too was relieved that Shinkou had returned to her usual happy self. It had been awhile since she had been that distraught, and he never wanted her to go back to that point ever again. As the night continued, the happy family unit laughed and joked and enjoyed each other's company. All the riches in the world could never replace what they had together.

_Honnouji Academy Student Council Room_

"Hold on, what?" Sanageyama asked. He was entirely confused over what he heard Lady Satsuki say.

"I said if the Fight Club could defeat their opponents so easily, then the other clubs weren't worthy to begin with." She said as if it were the most obvious fact.

"Were you testing them?" Nonon asked her childhood friend. She hadn't fully understand the point if that was the case but she would never say that aloud.

"Don't question the motives of Lady Satsuki! Every thing she does she does after careful consideration." Ever the supportive advocate for Lady Satsuki, Gamagori scolded the pinkette next to him.

"He's right, for I plan to rebuild Honnouji Academy's order from the ground up." Lady Satsuki said. "And the first step is, culling the unworthy from our ranks!"

Shock rang throughout the room, the Elite Four quickly caught on to the next plan Lady Satsuki wanted to initiate.

"Milady, you're not planning on using Matoi and Akaito to route out the undesirables here, are you?" Inumuta asked with his collar clicking open. While Lady Satsuki's intentions for Matoi was still cut and dry, her plans for Akaito were a different matter. Shinkou Akaito was too much of a wild card for either side, meaning that ideally, the best option would be getting her to fight for Lady Satsuki. Inumuta was aware that Satsuki Kiryuin was already implementing her strategy to achieve that goal, but he had nothing against it. All Inumuta had to do was continue to integrate himself into Shinkou's life and collect more data. That was the only thing he was concerned about, the data which he gleams every time he sees the white haired girl.

_Honnouji Academy Courtyard _

The next morning, the students of Honnouji Academy were gathered for an impromptu assembly being made by Lady Satsuki. Mako, Ryuko, and Shinkou were standing next to each other among the sea of no star and one star students. Satsuki Kiryuin was delivering her speech closer to the ground this time, instead of on her usual post up at the top of the academy's highest point. Standing behind her was the Elite Four like normal.

"Today we embark on the complete overhaul of the student council. If you participate you will have free reign to attack your peers. There are no restrictions on weapons or tactics. Those who survive will meet here in seven days. These survivors will then fight to claim their social standing!" Satsuki's eyebrows were furrowed into a rather strict expression as she preached. Shinkou was well aware that the next week was going to be an all out brawl amongst the students, she hoped she would get the chance to actually relax for a bit. "A fight for change! An election! In the form of a battle royale!"

"Election my ass!" Ryuko growled.

"This is much more straightforward than normal elections though." Shinkou commented. She remembered back in America how the school got during that particular time of the year. It was pretty boring with all the speeches and campaigns. Even when they had new people in office, nothing really changed during school itself so it always felt rather pointless. Ryuko gave her friend a weird stare about her opinion.

"Unlike traditional elections, you will not choose someone to represent you, you will represent yourself! Your status, your strength, your way of life!" The student council president continued. "In seven days, at eight-thirty a.m., the survivors who have assembled here, will have a sudden death run off!"

As she continued her speech, Shinkou glanced all around her surroundings. Practically all the one stars' eyes were glowing red and showing their bloodlust. Satsuki Kiryuin's words had ignited a full on wildfire amongst the students. Their desire for power and status turning them into almost rabid animals. Shinkou felt on edge, the atmosphere was bringing her back to the old days when it was kill or be killed.

"And if you emerge victorious, I will personally grant you a brand new goku uniform!" As if the students needed anymore motivation to fight. She slammed her katana to signal the beginning of the week long brawl. "Now students of Honnouji Academy… FIGHT!"

"Ryuko! Mako!" Shinkou wasted no time and wrapped an arm around their waists. She hauled the both of them onto her shoulders like a sack of potatoes. Her rollerblades activated and she quickly jumped up into the sky.

"Woah! Shinkou! Give me a warning next time!" Ryuko was trying not to panic at the sudden change from ground level to up in the air.

"Wheee! This is so much fun Shinkou! This reminds me of the time we got sent flying during No-Tardies Day!" As the optimist of the group, Mako was enjoying her situation just fine.

"Yeah but if I hadn't done that then we would be stuck in the middle of THAT!" That being referred to the chaos below them. Many of the no stars had opted to escape as soon as possible with minimal injuries. The rest of the one stars were fighting each other or ganging up the two star students. From above they could still hear the battle cries of all the students and see some of the bloodstains on the ground.

"Yeesh…" Ryuko _was_ glad that Shinkou had reacted quickly. She didn't have time to deal with all these other people, she had to remain ready for her main target. "Anyways, can you sneak into the school? I got to talk to the pervy nipple teacher about some things."

"No problem! Hold on tight!" Shinkou readjusted her body and shot herself towards the roof of one of the school buildings. Her rollerblades shot a strong force of air to give her momentum, and then after landing on the top of the building she quickly sped off to Mikisugi's classroom before any of the other students noticed.

"Waaahh!" Ryuko was shouting because of how fast they were going. If she was wearing Senketsu in his activated form this would be easier.

"Wheee! Faster faster!" Mako encouraged her friend to speed up even more.

"Ha ha!" Shinkou laughed aloud due to the adrenaline in her body and the sheer joy she felt hanging out with her friends.

The grey kamui wearer made sharp turns around hallway corners and jumped up and down a few staircases. She wasn't able to take the most direct route to their destination because some of the students had started to fight indoors as well. Thankfully none of them were attempting to engage in a fight with the kamui users, but Shinkou had to put in effort to avoid being noticed. Since the Elite Four were also being attacked, Gamagori hadn't noticed their speeding in the halls. Shinkou was glad for that convenience.

Soon she saw Mikisugi in one of the very few empty halls, looking out a window. He waved at the trio of girls and Shinkou braked in front of him. She let down her two passengers, their hair was a bit disgruntled but nothing too damaging. Ryuko was still looking a bit dazed from all the twists and turns while Mako was bouncing in place from the excitement.

"Hey there Akaito, Matoi, and Mankanshoku." Mikisugi greeted them in his shabby teacher's disguise.

"Hello Mr. Mikisugi." Shinkou bowed in response. Ryuko and Shinkou moved to stand next to the man and saw some kind of cocoon had wrapped around the Student Council office. Mako decided to fall asleep while standing, Shinkou made sure to keep an eye on her in case other students decide to come this way.

"That cocoon is made up of finely chopped life fibers, rotating at about 100 meters per second. You can stab it, shut it, nuke it, that damn thing is pretty much impenetrable. Even with Senketsu and Tenketsu's help I doubt you two would be able to break that cocoon." The teacher explained to them.

"I thought this was gonna be my chance to get at her," Ryuko said with anger in her voice. "But no, she's gotta whip everyone into a frenzy and sit in her bubble!"

"Kiryuin-senpai isn't really the type to personally participate in something like this. Not her style." Shinkou said.

"It's all part of the plan. She rules this place with an iron fist, but she knew as soon as she took herself out of the equation it's be anarchy. See?" Mikisugi motioned to the mess below us. The brawl was still going on and goku uniforms were being pulled out now. To Shinkou, it just look like a mass of dust and uniforms. Ryuko felt a sweatdrop running down her cheek at the debacle. Mako woke up behind them and was also looking at the other students.

"I swear, I'm so sick of her." She was especially done with the queen bee after what happened with Mako and her family.

"Well, it could be a lot worse Ryuko." Shinkou pointed out. "Kiryuin-senpai could have just ordered the entire school, counting the rest of the club presidents and the Elite Four, to attack you right off the bat. I have faith that you're strong enough to beat them but you'd probably be in pretty bad shape by the time you reached her."

"Right now everyone is concerned with fighting each other instead of us…" Shinkou then saw a group of one-stars at the end of the hall to their right.

"There she is! It's the Photography Club President!"

"Whoops! Make that just you and Mako." Shinkou activated her rollerblades again. She wasn't really in the mood to fight all of them so she'd rather run. "I'll meet up with you later at Mako's place! See ya!"

"Wha-! Shinkou!" But her friend was already gone. Ryuko and Mako got out of the mob's way when they tried to take chase for the other girl. "Why are they after her anyway? She's a kamui wearer like me, if they're not gonna attack me then why are they attacking her?"

"My guess is they're assuming that between the two of you, she's the easier target." Mikisugi explained to the ravenette. "In all your fights with the other presidents, it's mainly you doing all the heavy hitting. Akaito doesn't really fight back most of the time. So they're making the assumption that she doesn't fight because she's weaker than you."

"Huh!?" Ryuko was confused. "That doesn't make any sense? It's pretty clear that Shinkou isn't any pushover."

"Well another factor could be because she's also a club president." The teacher continued. "She may be a kamui user, but she's also a part of the system here. Even if they can't take her kamui to use themselves, if they beat her then she can't help you fight later. In the eyes of everyone else she's fair game, and you're reserved for the Elite Four and Kiryuin."

"Oh boy, I guess we might not be seeing her much this week." Ryuko said. She felt a little bit of worry for Shinkou, but brushed it aside and reminded herself that she's strong enough to take any of these losers.

_Honnouji Academy Courtyard_

Since school activities would be canceled for this week, the Elite Four decided to leave early. Lady Satsuki would be safe in her office so she gave all of them some time to themselves. There was no doubt in her mind that her closest confidants would survive this battle royale.

The three boys and one girl were walking side by side through the fighting. Inumuta and Sanageyama were on the far ends of the line and were punching away any students who tried to attack them. They barely broke a sweat and paid none of them any attention.

"This is crazy," Sanageyama sighed. "Why the hell is she doing this? She's tearing apart the system she made."

"She always takes things to the extreme." Inumuta said.

"Tear it down and build it back up. That's Lady Satsuki in a nutshell." Nonon said. To her, this was a normal decision for Lady Satsuki.

"COMING THROUGH!"

The group glance behind them and saw Shinkou Akaito skating towards them. She easily kicked aside any bodies that were in her way as well as the students flying towards her. Shinkou's plan was to get to her house and start to make some preparations for when the fighting moved to the town. When she got close to the Elite Four she jumped over them with a flip before impact, landing right in front of them.

"Oh hello senpai." She dusted her uniform a little and gave a polite bow.

Gamagori nodded and Sanageyama waved as a response. Inumuta made eye contact and blinked to show he acknowledged her arrival. Jakuzure just let out a mild noise of irritation, which was basically the closest to a polite response anyone aside from Lady Satsuki would get from her.

"Not having any problems with the small fry Akaito?" Sanageyama asked.

"None. I see that this is a walk in the park for you guys as well."

"Of course it is." Jakuzure said with pride. "We're the Elite Four, the personal guard of Lady Satsuki. This is child's play."

"Of course." She humored the other girl. She learned that when talking to Jakuzure it's best to not say much back, aside from smartass comments for some mild backtalking. "I guess this week is probably the school's version of Spring Break."

"Spring Break?" Gamagori asked.

"It's a week off from school for the students in the US. Kinda like golden week for Japan." Shinkou said. The group continued to walk forward with their new companion.

"Whatevs, at least this gives us an excuse for some down time." Jakuzure couldn't bring herself to really care about this situation that much.

"Good idea, I think I'll take a few days off." Gamagori pulled out a car key from his pocket. "See you next week, eight thirty sharp." He walked away from the rest of them.

"You hear that? Sounded like a car key." Sanageyama said.

"Good ears, he just got his driver's license. Lady Satsuki needed a chauffeur so he told her he'd do it." The pinkette explained.

"Oh that's good, he told me he was studying for it awhile ago. Nice to see he passed." Shinkou walked beside Inumuta and Jakuzure since the tallest one of them left and made space.

"His loyalty is impressive." The Information and Strategy Chair commented.

The four teens made their way out of the giant entryway in front of the school and stopped.

"Okay, I'll see you boys and wonder girl in seven days." Jakuzure decided to go do her own thing now. "I seriously doubt any of us suck so bad that we won't make it to the sudden death runoff, even wonder girl is better than that."

Sanageyama was also about to leave as well but Shinkou stopped him. "Sanageyama-senpai, If you want your welcome to come by my place for a meal and a spar this week."

He nodded without a word and left. Now it was just Shinkou and her closest acquaintance of the Elite Four. He hadn't made a move to leave yet, he was just staring and analyzing her like normal.

"Inumuta-senpai, you're also welcome to come by as well as usual." The white haired girl smirked. "At this point I doubt you could make it passed a day without my coffee."

"Oh? Is this an invitation made out of loneliness because you would miss your favorite senpai?" He quipped back.

"Don't you mean you would be missing your favorite kohai?"

"I think the coffee has done more for me than you have at this point."

"Oh so you only come for the coffee? Not for my intellectual conversation skills?"

"No, if I wanted an intellectual conversation I would talk to an actual smart person."

"Rude!" Shinkou said with a smile, and then started chuckling a little. Behind Inumuta's high collar, he had a small smirk on his lips. In truth, he was planning on continuing to visit, but he might surprise her and come at a different time than late at night.

"Anyways, I better get home ASAP, I actually want my house to survive the incoming chaos." Shinkou winced at the violence which was sure to take over the island soon.

"Oh? You have a means to set up a barrier?" Inumuta was curious to see more of her skills. After witnessing how she conjured her weapon before, he was intrigued to know how skilled she was with life fibers fully. He had never seen or heard of someone being able to manipulate the substance in such a way that it created objects. Lady Satsuki had also been a little surprised with the new development.

"Sort of, do you want to come see?" Shinkou asked feeling a little hesitant. This was the first time Inumuta would actually be walking her home.

"If you insist." The duo left the school and paid no heed to the giant piles of defeated students that had formed while the teens had been talking earlier.

_Honnou Town Two Star District_

The strange pair had made it to the Two Star District before any students decided to take the tournament off school grounds. Shinkou made a mental note to visit the Mankanshokus once she was done with her business here, as well as if she could crash there for a few nights.

Inumuta waited patiently outside in front of the house since Shinkou was only picking up some stuff so they had no time for their usual coffee session. She grabbed the duffel bag from her closet and packed some bathroom essentials and her sketchbook, placing it carefully at the bottom so it wouldn't be damaged.

Shinkou locked her door and motioned for Inumuta to stand a good distance away from the house so she could get everything set up. The teal haired student watched closely so as not to miss a single detail for future reference.

With her hand thrust forward, she closed her eyes and concentrated. Taking a deep breath to intensify her focus. Life fibers unwinded themselves from Shinkou's arm accessories and went towards the house and the lawn. It wrapped itself into a dome shape, picking up speed until it formed a solid shield of red.

Inumuta noticed the parallels between Shinkou's shield and the life fiber cocoon that Lady Satsuki has deployed. It truly was fascinating to see the way Shinkou manipulated the life fibers. He recorded as much data as possible on his mobile device to analyze later.

"Excellent data, very interesting." He commented with a smirk behind his jacket collar.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure this was a joy for you to watch." Shinkou rolled her eyes, Inumuta was always collecting data when he was around her. She'd have to be blind not to notice. Oddly enough, it didn't bother her as much when he did it compared to when others would try and pick her apart with their eyes.

"I'm heading to the No Star district then, see ya later senpai." Shinkou activated her roller blades and was speeding down the streets in the blink of an eye. Inumuta just stared at her retreating back and continued to watch as she jumped from building to building in each district. He had further plans to instigate during this week so the teen decided to head home as well.

_No Star District Honnou Town_

In the span of what seemed like a few minutes, chaos had ensued throughout the entire town. The streets were filled to the brim with one star students, all of them having a thirst for blood in the hopes of winning the election and the prestige that came with it. Meanwhile, tucked away in a crevice away from the main street was the Mankanshoku's clinic. The family sat around the small table and were drinking tea calmly, ignoring the explosions and bloodshed outside. Ryuko and Shinkou had also taken refuge with them and was enjoying this moment of peace.

"What's everyone sitting around looking all philosophical?" Ryuko asked.

"Oh, we were just thinking about the good stuff we learned recently." Mr. Mankanshoku replied. "Like how instant gratification isn't all it's cracked up to be."

Shinkou smiled and felt proud of the family unit, not all humans can make a turn around like they did when they are consumed by greed. She sat down next to Mako who handed her a cup of hot tea.

"Yeah right, patience is a virtue." Matarou continued. "See if I wait till everyone is tired from fighting I'll have easier pickings. Pocket pickings that is."

"Matarou, you little!" Mrs. Mankanshoku pinched her son's cheek, having no patience for his thieving habits.

"Same old Matarou huh." Shinkou smirked as the mom of the family scolded him. They all shared a laugh at this usual event.

"So, can I use your scooter?" Ryuko asked.

"I got it for you, scammed it from the guy who owns the scooter shop." Mr. Mankanshoku said proudly. He flashed them a thumbs up. "Drive safe!"

Shinkou made a mental note to take a look at that thing at a later date. No doubt that there was probably something wrong with it.

The three teen girls migrated to the front of the house. Ryuko started up the scooter and soon it's engine was alive and roaring to go. The sun was setting and most of the fighting had quieted down.

"Going anywhere special today?" Mako asked, standing beside Shinkou.

"Not really." Ryuko tried to play it off. In a flash Mako had seated herself behind Ryuko on the scooter.

"So you're just touring around then! In that case I'm coming too!" She flashed a bright and happy smile at her confused friend. "Ready, set, go!"

At the last part of her sentence, Mako squeezed her arms tight around Ryuko's middle; meaning she was holding onto Senketsu in a chokehold. The poor kamui let out a groan at the tightness of it.

"Hey easy!" Ryuko warned.

"Don't want to kill Senketsu, Mako. Ryuko is gonna need him to survive this week." Shinkou had a fond smile as she watched the two.

"I'm gonna hold on tight!" Mako nuzzled her cheek into Ryuko's back out of affection.

Releasing a sigh, Ryuko accepted that Mako was tagging along. "What the hell, suck it up Senketsu we're heading out."

"_**Can't breath!"**_ Senketsu managed to squeeze out his words.

"You want to come too Shinkou?" Ryuko asked.

"Yeah, sure. I haven't gotten a chance to hang out with you guys much outside of school." She agreed.

"But I don't think there's enough space for three on this thing."

"That's okay." Shinkou's wheels activated on her shoes. "I can keep up."

Soon the group was riding down the long road leading away from Honnou Town. The warm sunset casting an orange glow over them. Ryuko and Mako we're managing just fine on the scooter together while Shinkou leisurely kept the same speed as them. A relaxing quiet had settled on them and they enjoyed the breeze.

"You gonna fight in this thing too?" Ryuko yelled over the engine, addressing her question to Mako.

"Nah, I'm a no star. There's no point you know? And besides, if I don't fight it's like getting a vacation for a week!"

"You got a point there! What about you Shinkou?"

"I'm not gonna go out of my way to fight anyone, but I'll retaliate if I have to. We've come this far together, I'm gonna support you all the way in this thing. We can fight together." The white haired teen replied. She wasn't sure how this was gonna work out, Satsuki Kiryuin definitely had a hidden agenda for this event. All she can do is keep her guard up and help Ryuko.

"Me and the fam will also be cheering you two on in the sudden death run off! So kick butt!" Mako cheered.

"Roger that." Ryuko promised.

"You know we will!" Shinkou smiled in response. They picked up speed to reach their destination.

The three finally arrived at an abandoned home overrun by the vines. It was obvious that it had once been an impressive house, now it was just ruins. The only thing left standing was pieces of the front of the manor. Behind it, everything was destroyed and slowly crumbling away. On the front of the fence was a plaque that said 'Matoi'. Shinkou guessed this was Ryuko's home. They walked past the front gate and just stared at the destruction in front of them in silence.

"Where are we?" Mako asked.

"My dad's place." Shinkou took note of how Ryuko didn't associate this as her place, but her father's.

"No way this dump! So I guess that means you're super poor like me!" Mako said with excitement.

"No I didn't live here when it was like this. It used to be a really nice mansion before it burned down." Ryuko began to walk towards the entrance and into the building.

"Oh it was," Mako trailed off. "So wait, then does that mean you're loaded!?"

"Mako, it shouldn't matter if Ryuko was rich or not." Shinkou scolded her.

"No I'm not loaded either." Ryuko looked up and began to reminisce. "My mom died a little while after I was born, and my dad was a scientist who was always in his lab. He and I didn't really get along that good so he shipped me off to a boarding school."

Ryuko could vividly remember when her dad had dropped her off to live in that school. She had reached out to him, begging him not to leave, but he had his back turned and didn't listen. Ryuko has been picked on by the other students there, many gossiping over how she was unwanted by her father and that her mother was dead. That sadness and loneliness soon turned to anger. Growing up, she started releasing her pent up rage in another way.

"I was always getting into fights there. And by my first year of high school, I was a straight up punk." She couldn't help but feel a little proud of how tough she became. "And then six months ago, I got a not from my dad saying he wanted to talk, so I came back but…"

The night she had returned home, everything was a mess. Furniture had been knocked down, pieces of glass scattered over the floor. It was clear that a fight had occurred inside. As she maneuvered through the debris everywhere, she stumbled upon her father. He had been impaled into the wall, blood seeping out of his wound and soaking the floor crimson. It had been the scissor blade, the one she now carried with her and used to fight, that was sticking out of the man's stomach.

Ryuko had rushed towards him to help, trying to find a way to save him. She was quickly heading into hysterics until her father started talking. His last words were still so easy to recall even now.

"_Stop fussing and listen. If you want to live a peaceful life, leave here right now. But if you want to continue my fight, you're gonna need that."_

In the middle of his ranting, Isshin had pulled the blade out of him like it was no big deal and gave it to Ryuko. She had been so confused, even to this day she still was. All she had to go on was what her dad had told her.

"_If you find the other half of that scissor, you'll find my killer. But a cruel fate lies in store for you."_

Before he could finish though, Ryuko heard a sudden movement from behind and saw the shine from the other half of the scissors. Immediately she made the connection that the person holding them was the one who attacked her father. Ryuko was never one to sit around and had blindly followed after them, thinking she could catch them and finish this. Her dad had called out to her but she didn't listen.

When she had exited out of the house, her eyes locked onto the silhouette of a person in the sky. They were getting away and she couldn't clearly make out any distinct features except for their long hair. Not a moment later, an explosion went off. It consumed the house in a sea of flames, turning everything and everyone inside it into ash and smoke. Ryuko could only stand and watch as her home was crumbling before her eyes.

Throughout Ryuko's trip down memory lane, the three had made their way to the room where Ryuko had last stood in when she came back before. Mako sat down on a small pillar of bricks while Shinkou stood next to her. The two of them could only remain silent as Ryuko shared her life before Honnouji Academy.

"There were times I hated the old man, but his dying was a wake up call for me." Ryuko stood over the set of doors leading to the basement where she picked up Senketsu. "Cause I realized I didn't know anything about him."

In a moment of frustration, she stabbed her scissor blade into the ground.

"I decided right then and there, I'd find out who killed them and why, what he wanted to tell me, and find out what this is." Ryuko had her head down as she talked, her friends had moved closer and were still not talking. "But I still haven't got any answers."

Shinkou could sympathize with Ryuko's need for the answers she was looking for. When Tenketsu had emerged, she immediately started creating theories and throwing herself into finding out what he was and why she had him. It got to the point where she had been neglecting her health and Tenketsu had intervened.

They had a long discussion together, Shinkou agreed that she would take better care of herself. But if she caught wind of any kind of information that can shed some light on Tenketsu and life fibers, then she was going to take it.

Since coming to Honnou Town, she's learned so much. Not just about life fibers and kamuis, but about people as well. She was getting attached to this strange town ruled by a young woman and your status determined by school performance.

Ryuko activated Senketsu and was decked out in full kamui mode. Using her scissor blade, she fully slammed it into the ground and desalinated the door leading down.

The black kamui user jumped down, Shinkou following after her while carrying Mako. What greeted them was a large basement, the size was massive like a warehouse. Shinkou noticed there were a lot of strange devices installed on the walls and wires running along the open space. It almost reminded her of a high tech sewing equipment.

What was strange to Ryuko was how empty it was. The last time she fell down here, there had been large piles of clothes stacked on top of each other. But now it disappeared as if it never existed.

"There's nothing here." Ryuko's whisper echoed. Not a single clue had been left behind for her.

_Honnou Town Highway _

Since the trip to her old home was a bust, Ryuko decided that they should just head back home. Mako had fallen asleep on the way back while still holding onto Ryuko tightly. Silence remained between the other two, both of them thinking hard about what was going on.

"Well that was a total wash." Ryuko suddenly said aloud. "I was hoping to find a clue in those big piles of fabric. But it's all gone."

Shinkou noticed Mako was leaning back and looked as if she was going to fall off. She carefully got close in case it happens.

"I'm sure we'll find something soon Ryuko." Shinkou reassured her friend.

"Yeah I know, but it's weird. How can all of that junk just suddenly vanish. As far as I know, I'm the only one who knew about that room."

"_**Mikisugi might know something about that."**_ Senketsu suggested. The kamui had a point, the only other person alive that was connected to Isshin Matoi was their teacher. What made this tricky though was that Mikisugi was an extremely slippery fellow, like a slimy eel.

They fell into another collective silence, until the sound of a dying engine could be heard. Slowly, Ryuko and Mako we're coming to a halt and then finally stopped still. Shinkou deactivated her roller blades and jogged back to them.

"I knew this thing was gonna break down, didn't expect it to happen today." Shinkou noted. She squatted down to wake Mako up from her nap, they had a long walk ahead of them.

"Mako, wake up!"

The brunette's snot bubble popped and in a flash she was wide awake.

"Huh? Huh? Are we back already?" She asked frantically.

"No, we're at a bit of an impasse." Shinkou joked.

The white haired girl suggested that she could carry everyone home using her roller blades. Mako was all for it but Ryuko said that they should just take it slow and walk back.

"Well that sucks," Mako said as they walked along the highway. They stuck close to the wall to avoid being hit by a car. Ryuko was pushing the scooter while Shinkou and Mako walked behind her. "Dad got you a messed up scooter, sorry about that."

"Nah, the damn gas gauge is busted is all." Ryuko reassured her.

"That's not as bad as I thought it would be." Shinkou was impressed.

"Yeah, lucky me." The black haired girl smirked.

"Say Ryuko, you know you're not alone anymore." Mako said with a bright smile. "Because now you got us in your life. And by us I'm talking about Senketsu, Shinkou, me and my whole family!"

"Yeah, you're stuck with us forever Ryuko, better get used to it." Shinkou locker eyes with the other girl, conveying how sincere she was of sticking around to help her.

"Of course, I never had any doubts that we wouldn't be together." The usually angry teen had a soft smile on her face for once. She felt reassured that no matter what, Mako and Shinkou would always be beside her. However, she was gonna need to keep an eye out for Kiryuin getting close to Shinkou.

"Oh I know! We should hitchhike!" Mako stopped and pulled a sign out of nowhere hoping to get a car to stop.

"Okay…" Ryuko decided not to question it.

"I'm not sure if hitchhiking in Japan works as well as doing it in America." Shinkou did have past experiences though. She faintly heard the sound of a car engine approaching them. Looking towards her right, a pink car with gold trimmings drove past them and engulfed the three in the exhaust. The trio started coughing up a storm and gagged a little.

"Watch where you're driving you jackass!" Ryuko cussed in her signature feisty energy.

"Man, that was vile." Shinkou hated the strong smell making her eyes water.

However, instead of continuing on ahead, the car backed up and this time they could clearly see who the driver was. Surprisingly it was Gamagori who had arrived.

"Ladies, is something wrong?" He asked politely.

"Wow I hitched us a ride with Gamagori!" The excited girl couldn't believe it.

"It must be your charms Mako." Shinkou was trying to not giggle too hard. It was ironic that of all the people who could show up because of Mako's hitchhiking, it was Gamagori. If this wasn't foreshadowing of a connection between the two then Shinkou would eat her socks.

"Oh great, are you following us around?" Ryuko accused. She didn't trust any of the Elite Four to not have something sneaky planned.

"I have no intention of fighting either of you here." Gamagori stayed clearly. "We'll fight on the day of the sudden death run off, not before."

Shinkou felt a little proud that in a way, Gamagori acknowledged their strength and abilities. If he didn't, he wouldn't have said that they would meet in the finals.

"Okay, then what do you want?" Ryuko asked again.

"Get in."

"Huh?" Ryuko was taken by surprise by the command.

"I am the appointed chair of the Disciplinary Committee of Honnouji Academy," the tall man stated with pride. "And when I'm off campus and find a fellow student in need, it's my duty as a committee member to help that student out. Even if it's you Matoi, so get in."

"But we can't-!" She tried to refuse but Mako's cry of excitement cut her off.

"Woohoo! These seats are comfy!" She was bouncing up and down in the back of the car enjoying the cushions. Ryuko could already see this was a losing battle. Mako started babbling and asking whether it was a new car or not. Meanwhile, Shinkou had approached Gamagori on the driver's side.

"We really appreciate your help Gamagori-senpai." Shinkou gave him a respectful bow of gratitude. "It's admirable to see you take your responsibilities seriously."

Ryuko was feeling uncomfortable at how easily Shinkou was interacting with the Elite Four jerk. Shinkou was Ryuko's friend, there was no way she was going to let the Elite Four or that Satsuki bitch steal her to use her friend for their needs. Ryuko joined Mako in the back seat and expected their third friend to join them, but instead she took shotgun next to Gamagori.

As the group drove down the long highway, sunset had slipped into night time and all the street lights had been turned on. Shinkou and Gamagori had been discussing some commissions the student council needed but were now silent. Ryuko just glared at the back of Gamagori's head, hoping the jerk could feel her aggression. Mako was singing a song she had made up about the drive and proceeded to annoy the only other person not used to the Mankanshoku energy.

"Matoi, make her stop that god awful singing." Gamagori said with a neutral tone.

"Hey, when she's on a roll, no one can make her stop." She was however enjoying how much Gamagori was getting annoyed by Mako.

The dark skinned male furrowed his eyebrows and softly groaned. Shinkou could only offer her condolences and an apologetic smile.

"A red light wouldn't even stop Mankanshoku."

"That's right! Cause the traffic signals of my life always flash yellow!" Mako took a break from her singing to declare.

"Proceed with caution, nice philosophy." He said feeling slightly impressed.

Shinkou just hid a smile behind her hand at the two, they were so cute together.

Piercing through the night was an onslaught of what sounded like clown horns behind them. Pulling up on Shinkou's side was another car with a strange engine on the hood of the car.

"I hate drivers who don't respect the rules of the road." Gamagori said with disdain. "This is a no passing zone."

The passengers in the car were a few teens with weird helmets and joint pads. Two of them were holding guns and had them aimed at the group.

"Down Mako!" Ryuko reacted quickly and pushed her fellow backseat passenger down to avoid the bullets. Shinkou's ribbon ends expanded to protect her head as she ducked down as well. Gamagori pulled out his red thorn whip and swatted away the bullets as if they were annoying flies.

"Who the hell are they!?" Ryuko had her scissor blade in hand ready to fight their ambush.

"You didn't hear?" Gamagori sped up to put distance between them and their attacker. "The automotive and airsoft club merged to form the Automotive Airsoft Club."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Shinkou stood up from where she had crouched down to keep an eye on the car behind them.

"Don't worry, they're not after you Matoi. Even if they got their hands on your kamui they couldn't use it. Maiko Ogure found that out the hard way."

"So they want to get their hands on your uniform huh?" Ryuko guessed. Of course, they were getting dragged into Gamagori's fights just because they were close by.

"I still don't see why they haven't figured out that they can't beat any of the Elite Four. Clearly you guys are leagues ahead of them in terms of skill." Shinkou surmised.

"Guys look at that!" Mako pointed out another car that had arrived to the scene. Now that it was getting closer, they could see it was actually a goku uniform modeled after a car.

"Nice clunker Gamagori! But is it fast enough to escape me, Ryousuke Todoroki, president of the automotive airsoft club!? Come on man let's find out!" The student shouting was a male with weirdly neon pink hair whose head was sticking out of the front of the car. Behind him more of the club's members had joined the party, armed to the teeth with airsoft guns.

"They're gaining! Looks like we picked the wrong car to get into." Ryuko stood up fully with her scissor blade ready.

"Keep your guard up guys!" Shinkou advised.

"They're fast, but good driving takes more than speed, it takes skill too!" Gamagori suddenly turned the wheel with a lot of force, making the car spin in a circle like a deadly weapon.

The club members panicked and started to back away and give them space. None of them were crazy enough to get close and crash into the pink car. The driver of said car was laughing maniacally as if he was enjoying the spins he was pulling off. Ryuko and Mako we're holding on for dear life, trying hard not to get thrown off. Shinkou however was smiling and found this entire situation too ridiculous to find it dangerous.

"We're out of control!" Gamagori exclaimed.

"No shit! That's what happens when you crank the wheel hard like that you ass!" Ryuko felt her anger rising at the stupid mistake their driver made. "Where'd you learn to drive!? On a go kart traaaaack!"

The spinning vehicle eventually crashed into the sidewall on the highway. The giant airbag had activated with Gamagori's face and half of Mako's body stuffed into it. Ryuko groaned as she got up and checked for any injuries, Shinkou hopping into the back to lend her a hand.

"You okay Ryuko?"

"Yeah, how about you Mako?" But her friend didn't get the chance to respond before the army of cars had their headlights pointed at them. The engines were still on and revving, raising the tension in the air.

Ryuko let out a low chuckle. "You guys think you're all that huh?" She stood up and was about to activate her kamui but was interrupted.

"You stay out of this Matoi. You too Akaito." Gamagori had extracted himself out of the wreckage and walked to stand in front of the duo.

"Why?" Ryuko asked confused.

"It's my mess so I'll handle it." Gamagori didn't have any doubts that he could easily defeat these clowns.

"We got you cornered big man! When we get through with you you're gonna be bawling!" The president said arrogantly. Shinkou thought he was deluding himself into thinking he had a chance against Gamagori.

"It'll take more than you punks to make me cry. But even if I did shed a tear, I'd just wipe it away, and then put you down!" The large man yelled passionately.

"Ha! You're all talk and no action!" The club began their assault by shooting missiles from their cars. Shinkou, Ryuko and Mako we're we're ducking behind the wreckage to avoid getting hit. The explosion made contact and released an intense force, but Gamagori remained unmoved.

"Three Star Goku Uniform: Shackle Regalia!" He called out. A few club members were starting to look worried now that their opponent had pulled out his goku uniform. That didn't stop them from releasing another wave of bullets.

The girl trio ducked behind once more with Ryuko and Shinkou peeking over the side. Because of the intense lighting from the cars, they could only see the darkened silhouette of Gamagori's uniform. It didn't have any distinct features on display, it just looked as if Gamagori was encased in a tough shell.

"Man that thing is hard!" Mako couldn't believe how the Elite jerk hadn't flinched at all while being hit by the airsoft guns ammo.

"You have no idea." Gamagori replied.

As the hail of bullets continued, Gamagori's uniform started to distort, as if something was bubbling up under the surface and was about to explode. All the while, Gamagori let out gasps of either pain or pleasure.

His dialogue sounded very familiar to what would be heard in the S&M scene. Ryuko started to look uncomfortable and sort of grossed out. Shinkou didn't think much about it and just found it kinda funny.

"The more you punish me, the stronger I get just like back them!" Again, Gamagori reflected to the moment when his life was forever changed. He shared the story with the girls behind him, letting them know why he was here at this school under Lady Satsuki.

"I waited two years for her to graduate just so I can enroll into Honnouji Academy with her. She gave me this goku uniform as a reward for my loyalty." As he talked, the mass of his uniform seemed to be expanding and growing.

"Wait how old are you!?" Ryuko asked.

"I'm turning twenty this year!"

"I always thought he looked older…" Mako commented.

"He looks pretty good for a twenty year old." Shinkou shared her own thoughts as well.

"Are you gonna talk or FIGHT!" Todoroki rammed his car into the front of Gamagori along with a couple others, but it was the vehicles that were affected by the force from the crash. Gamagori could only smirk with satisfaction at how they were acting exactly like he wanted.

"That's more like it! The more punishment I take, the bigger and harder I get!"

Mako and Ryuko now had rather discomforted faces and grimaced while Shinkou felt a little embarrassed at her senpai's enthusiasm.

"Wow he's old and perverted." Mako commented.

"Not perverted, converted! As soon as I reach my climax, the power bursting inside of me will explode… EVERYWHERE!" Shinkou was about to inform Gamagori that he should choose better phrasing but stopped once she saw the explosion of bandages. Gamagori's silhouette had transformed into a more defined shape rather than a mummy and a large web of whips had expanded from him, destroying the club members and their weapons all at once.

"Three Star Goku Uniform: Scourge Regalia!" Gamagori announced as the explosions died out and his whips floated around him. Upon closer examination, Shinkou could see there were thorns running along them.

Ryukou's jaw dropped at the sudden burst of power coming from Gamagori, realizing she just got a taste of what the rest of the Elite jerks had up their sleeves. If they wanted any chance at beating Kiryuin's posse, then they needed to step up their game. Ryukou could still clearly remember the last time she faced one of them, she had beaten Sanageyama just once and he came back even stronger. The Elites were definitely not to be underestimated, but she took some comfort knowing that she would have Shinkou helping her out.

_Honnou Town No Star District Gas Station_

Surprisingly, Gamagori's car still remained usable after the beating it had just taken so they stopped at a gas station in the No Star District. Ryuko put the gas pump back into the machine after filling up her scooter with Shinkou beside her. Mako decided to stand at the side and was waiting for her two friends to be done so that they could go home already.

"Be careful on your way home." Gamagori warned them. "Don't stop for any strangers."

"Okay Dad." Ryuko said sarcastically.

"Thanks for the lift Gamagori-senpai." Shinkou expressed her gratitude with a polite bow that irked Ryuko slightly.

"See you at the Sudden Death Run Off. I'll make sure to pick the perfect spot for our fight."

"Wait what?" Ryuko was baffled and was about to ask the upperclassmen what he was talking about but he drove away before she could.

The fiery girl's glare hardened and her suspicions rose even more, she should've figured that the Elite jerk wasn't gonna give her a straight answer. With how close she was getting to finally confront Kiryuin, Ryuko's temper had gotten to be even more explosive with an even shorter fuse. Shinkou had noticed as well but didn't say anything if she did then her friend would just deny it or explode even faster. All the snow haired girl could do was help her friend rein it in before it backfired on her.

_Honnouji Academy Schoolyard_

In the blink of an eye the impromptu week off was over and done with. The surviving students had convened back at Honnouji Academy, many of them looking as if they were at Death's door. Waiting beyond the walls surrounding the school were the No Star Students standing at a safe distance from whatever mayhem was about to be unleashed. The only few who seemed to be doing okay were Ryuko, Shinkou, and the Elite Four. Shinkou made eye contact with Inumuta and gave a polite wave, receiving an acknowledging nod from the cyan teen.

Standing at the top like usual, Lady Satsuki clacked her heel and prepared to deliver her speech.

"Students of Honnouji Academy! For the past week you have fought long and hard, however your fight has only just begun." Satsuki Kiryuin analyzed the crowd below and was not surprised about who was still left standing. "Welcome to the Sudden Death Run Off!"

Tensions were rising in the air, Shinkou could practically taste it. The rest of the students were gearing up in anticipation as well, ready to prove their worth and attain more power. Over the course of one week Shinkou had witness many of the usually stoic classmates going berserk and animalistic. Unfortunately, they probably weren't actually going to participate in the main event.

"Every battle over the past week has been recorded, and now we know who the survivors are. Based on what happens today, I will determine who acquires Three Star status!" Being reminded once more the prize they were all aiming for, the masses murmurs grew in volume until it collected into sea of bloodlust.

Tremors suddenly began and everybody tensed up in nervousness, except for the Elite Four who probably knew what their student council president had planned. The rumbling crescendoed until spiked pillars grew from the ground and destroying the surface. A few unlucky people who had been standing on top of them tried to keep a firm grip on the spikes to avoid falling.

"The six pillars are your next challenge! Fight your way to the top and of one and be a front runner in the election!" Lady Satsuki announced.

"That sneaky-! She's making this up as she goes!" Ryuko grunted in annoyance. For some strange reason, the once blue sky had darkened and was now a bloody red, only enhancing the chaos going on.

"Well, it wouldn't be Honnouji Academy if things didn't go crazy like this right?" Shinkou activated her rollerblades and geared herself up to commence the climb.

"Yeah, but something like this ain't gonna stop me now!" Ryuko bellowed and rushed forward to the closest pillar. Shinkou followed her lead and was heading towards the next vacant pillar beside it.

Ryuko was bashing away everyone in front of her with her scissor blade and kept moving forward like a speeding train. Shinkou on the other hand, weaved between the crowd and kicked the few stragglers who tried to grab at her.

From atop the other four pillars, the Elite Four just calmly observed the kamui users rushing to the top of their own platforms. Inumuta's eyes specifically watching Shinkou as she skated vertically up the side. Sanageyama however, was listening to Ryuko's fierce warcry which only riled his own spirits, his desire to fight Matoi growing as well.

The two finally reached their destinations at the same time, flying through the air for a minute until they stood up to face their opponents. Ryuko and Shinkou's pillars were spaced rather close together while the Elite Four's made a square shape leaving a large space in the center.

"Well well well, the Elite Four lives up to their name." Satsuki said with a smile. From where she stood, it looked like Kiryuin-senpai was proud of that fact.

"Did you expect any different?" Jakuzure replied rather smug at the praise.

"Lady Satsuki!" The tallest Elite member's voice boomed as he spoke. "We the Elite Four would like to propose an additional rule for the Sudden Death Runoff."

Shinkou didn't expect that, and apparently Lady Satsuki didn't either.

"The hell? What do they have planned this time?" Ryuko questioned. The Elite jerks were just like their owner, always making things up as they go.

"Don't know, but this will probably be interesting." Shinkou smirked at the idea. She wasn't sure if her friends had caught on, but she had a sort of fixation with things that were interesting. Though Shinkou was aware that one day it was going to bite her in the ass.

"Each of us want a shot at facing Ryuko Matoi and Shinkou Akaito in a fight." Sanageyama continued.

The crowds below exploded into excitement, their blood boiling at the idea of an intense fight unfolding before their eyes.

" We're gonna fight them anyway, we might as well do it here on this grand stage." Jakuzure said with a bubbly voice that didn't hide her eagerness to pummel her opponents.

"It would be an explosive finale to the Academy's first election, don't you think Milady?" Inumuta inquired politely. If the fight progressed in this direction, it would definitely yield interesting data to be analyzed.

"It would at that." Satsuki Kiryuin smiled in amusement at what her Elites had planned. She decided to grant their request.

Another series of tremors started and from the space enclosed by the pillars the ground had sunk in to form a huge crater. Though it didn't remain vacant for long, not a moment later a giant platform emerged driving the masses below into confusion. Along the sides of the pillar supporting the hexagon shaped battleground were monitors and speakers.

"A King of the Hill Battle!" Lady Satsuki announced. "Matoi, you will fight the Elite Four. If you win, I will tell you the details of your father's death. I will also allow Akaito to fight alongside you to raise your meager odds."

"You're on! Shinkou and I are gonna beat your asses!" Ryuko's brows furrowed even more, her anger burning even hotter. Kiryuin had just proven to her that the stuck up princess did have a hand in her dad's murder.

"Ryuko, calm down." Shinkou chastised. It was too soon for Ryuko to get reckless right now.

"I will be the first to fight the both of you in battle." Gamagori fixed his intense gaze at the duo. Using his whip, he flung himself onto the stage and stood up in a wide stance. "I am Lady Satsuki's impenetrable shield. I challenge you, and I will crush you!'

"Good luck with that!' Ryuko pulled out her glove and was prepared to activate Senketsu.

"Wait Ryuko-!" Shinkou tried to warn her but her friend was already in battle mode and charging at their first opponent. Thus marking the beginning of the King of the Hill battle for Honnouji Academy's First Election.


End file.
